


How did this happen?

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 50,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>polyamorous Relationship between, Carol, Rick, Daryl and Merle.</p><p>someone asked if I could write it so I'm going to try. Bear with me, I will save a few chapters before posting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick Grimes stumbled into the dark house. No one left a light on, he had fumbled with a key in the dark trying to find the switch to turn the light on. He looked around the kitchen and found a meal covered in tin foil on the bench with a note. 'For you!'

He pulled off the tin foil and shoved it in the microwave. Night shifts were killing him. It was also affecting his time with Carol, she was busy during the day, he was out all night.  _For fuck sakes he was eating dinner at 5am in the morning!_ He put his plate in the sink and wandered down the hall. Into her room, as he expected he found her asleep in bed beside Merle!

Fuck, another night he hadn't spent with her and he had. He wasn't jealous of their relationship they all went into it with their eyes wide open. Merle had stepped up to the plate after Daryl just left, he just up and left one day no note, just a phone call to say he was leaving to Merle. He never even said goodbye to Carol just left her with a broken heart. Then she discovered she was pregnant a month of two later. Merle stepped up to help her, not wanting to leave her to struggle on her own.

Merle moved her into the house as a house mate over the year it developed to more. Rick had already been sharing with Merle. Both of them had strong feelings for Carol but while Daryl was about no one acted on them. One night Merle was out Rick had kissed her and she kissed him back. Since then both men had a relationship with her. Kept separate from each other. It worked for them, it worked for Carol. She called them her men!

Sex with Carol was great, he missed it. He was going back onto day's next week and already had scheduled himself in on the calender that they kept so everyone knew where they were. Merle had had free range on his family for the past two weeks. Rick smirked thinking about Carol's and her son as his family, Christ he even thought of Merle as his family, he chuckled to himself as he went to check on little Joey.

Joey was sound asleep tucked into his car bed with his stuffed raggled teddy at his side. Rick bent over and gave the little 4 year old a kiss. He certainly was a Dixon, even asleep he had Daryl's look about him. Rick wondered for a moment where the hell Daryl was. He had used all the police data base looking for him but it was like he had fallen off the grid. He knew if Daryl knew about Joey he would be here. There would be no way he would be letting Rick and Merle take his family the way they had taken it.

Merle was much like Daryl in a worse way. Carol brought the good out in him and Joey, well Joey won his heart the moment he arrived with a red screaming face. Merle wasn't letting Carol struggle on her own because Daryl was a red neck arsehole. Rick watched him sleep a bit longer before wandering down the hall to take a shower and change. He wanted to stay up and spend some time with the little boy before he went to pre school and before Carol went to work.

Merle and Rick told her she didn't need to work, she shook her head, she wanted to help and pay for things too. So they were like a team. Carol winning because she was dating both men. Rick chuckled to himself if it got out around town what went on behind closed doors at the house. Carol would have a scarlet letter across her chest for sleeping with both men, and them agreeing to it.

 Standing under the shower he wondered what some of their friends would think if they knew both he and Merle were sleeping with and supporting Carol. They were very careful to hide it from everyone. Going out together was a task, hiding the need to want to touch her or talk to her. Both men fronting up at Joey's pre school to pick him up or drop him off under the gize of the uncle. 

Joey had no idea, they hid it from him too, he was small enough that he didn't notice a lot, they kept it from him. All he knew was his Mama loved him. Uncle Merle loved him. Uncle Rick love him, and they all loved his Mama! Rick stood in the shower washing his hair thinking about how different his life would have been if Daryl was still about. He knew without a doubt he never stood a chance with her while he was about. At times he worried if he was ever to come back. He had been gone nearly 5years.

Rick and Merle couldn't understand where he was and why he just left like that. What happened to him. They knew he would be alright, he just packed some shit and left. Merle worried about him coming back. He wasn't about to give Carol back if he did come back. They had the relationship sorted between the two of them. They didn't care, they both loved Carol and she loved them. It just worked.

He stood there a bit longer willing his tiredness just to leave long enough for him to spend some time before falling asleep, he would try to stay up as long as possible to try get back into day's again. He pulled on some clothes and wandered out to the lounge sat on the couch and started to watch TV. That was where Carol found him two hour later snoring his head off.

'Morning Rick!' Carol whispered in his ears kissing his neck. 'How long you been sleeping here?' 

Rick reached out to hug her to him, looking over her shoulder to see Merle in the kitchen making breakfast with Joey on his hip. They were not paying them attention. He reached up locking his lips on hers bringing her in for a full on kiss. He let go finally when Merle started talking that breakfast was ready. That's when Joey realised Uncle Rick was home and jumped all over him.

'I missed you! and your Mama!' Rick hugged and kissed him. He looked over Joey's shoulder and caught her eye. She nodded she missed him too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Polyamorous Carol had goggled it on their lap top. In a committed relationship with both men. Carol had blushed so many times when she thought of them both. She loved them both she couldn't choose between them if she had too. She loved them both. It was hard to explain. She was glad she didn't have to explain it to anyone. No one else knew about it. No one knew she made love to both men when ever she wanted too.

She was missing Rick, really really missing him. No one understood. If she tried to tell someone about her relationship no one would believe her. As far as people knew she was sharing a house with Joey's Uncles. She looked at the calender before she went to work that morning and Rick had blocked off a few nights for them. He always was weeks ahead in scheduling time with her. His job required him to work nights sometimes so he liked to block out some one on one with her in advance to get them back on track. Merle understood that he basically had free rein when he worked nights.

She knew he would be clingy tonight he always was when he come off nights and she basically spent the past two weeks one on one with Merle. They tried to squeeze in some time here and there, but with Joey about it was hard to have anything more than just talking because he was a normal 4 year old and wanted to know where everyone was in the house so sneaking off was always a big no.

Every time she looked at Joey she saw Daryl's face. She was still bitter he just up and left with no talking to her. All she knew was he felt it was to fast to much. They had been dating nearly a year and she wanted more of a commitment from him, to be together, to get married, to start a family. They had argued and he left the room, he punched the wall putting a hole in it in the lounge. He had been shocked at his inablilty to hold his anger in by doing that. She knew he wouldn't have hit her ever. He just wasn't that type but he was angry about things, scared because of his childhood and didn't know how he could commit to what she wanted. He had lost it, he had looked at her and fled the lounge, the house, not coming back. He just left. Gone! And never come back.

 She had been broken hearted for days and then weeks turned into months. Merle supported her, she was surprised she thought he would shame her and make fun of her for ending up pregnant and alone. Instead he offered support and helped with money, a place to live. Over time after Joey was born their relationship developed into more, then so did her relationship with Rick. Merle just accepted it. Rick went with it. Neither of them beat their chest to be the alpha male, in fact if she wasn't there they hung out together looking after Joey between them. 

Neither got jealous if the other was having more sex than the other. Or Carol preferred the company of one man over the other. It just all worked out. Carol must admit she was looking forward to having Rick in her bed tonight. As much as she loved Merle, Rick was a different sort of lover to him. Merle more aggressive biting, sucking and licking where Rick preferred her to take the lead and take control in the bedroom. Being with both men worked. She had never taken both to bed at the same time,  _Yet!_  

It was something she was thinking more and more of doing. She often thought what it would be like to have both her lovers taking care of her in the bedroom. She had plans one night to get them both on some drinks and come onto both of them and see what happened. For the past few years they had kept physical contact to the bedroom only, neither men seeing the other touch her sexually. She wondered to herself how that would make the other feel. Would it turn them on watching the other kiss her, lick her, touch her?

Carol come home from work seeing that Rick must have picked Joey up early from pre school by the state of the lounge and toys everywhere. That kid had two many toys. Rick and Joey were building a big castle in the lounge and Joey was giggling with Rick. She knew the men loved him. She was lucky both of them were willing to take on another mans's child. Rick looked up at her when she dumped her bags on the table.

'Hi baby!' She greeted Joey as he run to cuddle her. He immediately started talking about how Rick and him went for ice cream and were building blocks. Carol looked over at Rick who was smiling. She could smell dinner in the oven. She mouthed 'Thankyou!' she would be lost without Rick and Merle supporting her, helping her with him. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

'Merle's working late tonight!' Rick told her. Merle working late was code for Merle giving them some time together. Merle owned his own garage in town. So quite possibly Merle working late meant he was going to have a couple of beers with Ty and get Ty's wife to drop him home later.

Carol and Rick worked together as a team getting little Joey through his dinner in time for a bath and lots of cuddles on the couch, stories and more cuddles. Rick actually gave in and lay beside him until he went to sleep to get him there faster than him getting up and down heaps of times for more cuddles and stories and anything else he could think of. He was asleep by 7pm. Rick come out to the lounge telling her he needed to shower and she should come with him.

He held her hand taking her with him into one of the bathrooms. The house sported 3, it also had 5 bedrooms, neither Rick or Merle wanted to share a bathroom where the other may or may not have had sex with Carol. It was easier for them to stick to their own. Carol usually shared with Joey in the bathroom near his bedroom. Carol usually kept her room man free, and slipped from room to room with Rick and Merle unless one of them come to her as Merle had been doing after she went to sleep at night.

'You ok?' Rick asked her as he was turning the water on. He noticed a big bruise on her hip. He reached down to touch it looking at her with a question he didn't want to ask.

'Teaching Joey to ride his bike, he rode into me at the park!' She whispered to him. Rick didn't like to see any marks on her body and got angry if Merle left his mark on her. It was the only thing about the whole situation he couldn't bear was any marks of any sort. He nearly flipped out when he went to make love to her and saw Merle had left a hicky on her. He had left, arguing with Merle in the kitchen about it and stormed out of the house. Merle agreed he wouldn't mark her anymore. Rick decided to come back as long as he didn't have to see Merles marks on her body.

It was odd for her at the time both men arguing about it in the kitchen about their wants and needs about her with her listening to them fight for the first time ever about what they didn't want the other to do in their relationship with her. Apart from that both men were happy. She was happy and she didn't give one flying fuck what the neighbor's or the town folk would think if they ever found out.

Rick pulled her into the shower wrapping his arms around her. 'God I missed you!' He whispered in her ear.

'I missed you too!'

Rick grabbed some shower gel to wash with. She washed him all over, paying special attention to his dick that was pulsing in her hand. He had a bigger one than Merle sometimes too big if she wasn't primed for him. That's one of the reasons he let her take the lead to begin with waiting for her to be ready to fit him inside her. He never just rammed himself at her because he didn't want to hurt her, but if she was ready she sometimes like him to drive it hard.

He had his mouth on her neck moving his way down her body, catching a nipple in his mouth sucking hard making her groan. He had missed her, missed sex, he hadn't even wanked in 2 weeks because someone was always home. He was bursting for her. He moved his mouth down her dropping to his knees, water hitting the back of his head he washed her starting from her feet working his way up her body till he took the shower nossle off and sprayed her clit with it. Opening her up with his fingers hitting her with a gentle spray of water. He moved from his mouth to the spray driving her crazy till she begged him to take her in the shower.

 He knew she would be begging him to take her quickly he lifted her up and helped guide her onto his dick, as always she gasped as she slid down his full length taking him all in. He moved so she had her back up against the shower wall moving in and out of her.

'I'm not going to last long!' Rick grunted bending his head to suck a nipple.

'Neither am I!' 

He could feel her wet on him sliding up and down. He moved on hand and put his thumb on her clit holding her with her other arm. Rubbing her clit faster and faster until she started groaning and panting. He felt her coming around him. He lost it shooting a load into her. She head bent forward leaning on his shoulder. He helped guide her off. Washing her down and himself. Both moved quickly out of the shower. They knew Merle would be home soon, if he had been drinking a lot he could be an arse about whatever. Rick wanted to off load him in his bed so he could have Carol again.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Merle wandered up the path after waving to Ty's wife for dropping him off. He would get Rick or Carol to take him to work in the morning. He felt good he had a few drinks not to many he knew Carol didn't like it when he drank, he was an arsehole. He loved her, and little Joey,  _Fuck he even loved Rick is some weird no sexual way!_ He didn't give two shits about what anyone thought about them. No one knew anyway. They kept it to themselves.

Rick was his best buddy and he knew Rick would lay his life on the line for Carol and Joey. Merle would put his life on the line for Carol and Joey. Merle could never understand why Daryl just up and left. Rick had been looking for him, they looked every month in the data base. Looked at his bank account everything, nothing had been touched. Merle wondered sometimes if he was still alive.

He wondered also what he would think about Joey? Merle thought he never would have left if he knew about Joey. Sometimes he wished he come back, knew the little guy, then he also didn't want him to come because he knew deep down if Daryl was about Rick and he wouldn't have Carol. He put his key in the door and opened it. Seeing a light on inside he made his way to the kitchen calling out. Rick answered from the lounge. Merle knew they would be there. 

He knew they wouldn't make it so he would come home to no one being up. Rick and Carol thought more about his feelings sometimes than Merle thought about Rick's. Sometimes he felt like he wanted to make love to Carol on the couch and make Rick watch.

They never flaunted their relationship apart from one time Rick lost it when he left hicky's on her, Merle didn't flaunt his relationship with Rick either. He knew it was Rick's time but he really wanted it to be his time. He called out hello. Carol walked out to say hello kissing him on the mouth. He hugged her and kissed her back hard slipping his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him away knowing Rick was in the other room and Merle was well Merle was being Merle wanting more than a kiss in the kitchen.

'We are watching a movie if you want to join,' Carol told him.

'Hmmmmmmm,' Merle answered.

'Up to you,' Carol turned and left him standing in the kitchen.

'Beer Rick?' Merle called out.

'Yip!' Rick called back. Merle walked in taking in the scene before him. It normally didn't bother him, Carol was curled up at Rick's side watching the movie. Rick had his arm around her. Merle handed him his beer deciding fuck it and sat down on the other side of her pulling her feet into his lap. He rubbed them for a bit.

'How longs the little guy been asleep?' Merle asked.

'Since 7,' Rick answered.

'He tired?' Merle asked.

'Yep,' Rick answered sucking down his beer, putting the bottle on the table. He looked across Carol at Merle wondering what he was thinking, he had an idea of what he was thinking, the fact he was sitting so close to Carol when normally he would sit across from them in a chair and watch tv not paying attention to them sitting side by side on the couch. He was almost sure he was thinking that they both should tag team Carol. He wasn't sure about that. Merle raised his eyebrows in a question, Rick nodded that he maybe interested if that what Merle was thinking. Carol was not paying attention to either of them.

Merle moved Carol's legs off and wandered off to the kitchen to get another couple of beers putting them in front of Rick. 'I'm gona take a shower be back soon,' He nodded at them leaving the room peeking in on Joey wandering down the hall whistling. He smirked to himself. Rick knew what he was thinking but he wasn't sure if Carol would go for it. They never tried before. He turned the shower on and went in scrubbing himself down and his cock, hoping it was going into her mouth. He knew there would be no chance in that happening if he didn't shower after work. 

He stood under the water trying to judge how long it would take for Rick to get the couple of beers down to loosen him up a bit. It wasn't like they were going to be with each other. Rick was a bit of a prude sometimes. A good guy but he hoped he would enjoy it as much as him. He stepped out and dried himself off. Pulling on a pair of boxers only taking his clothes with him to the lounge. He checked Joey was still sleeping walked into the lounge pulling the door shut behind him.

He walked to the kitchen, Carol glanced at him walking about in his boxers, it wasn't an uncommon sight in the house. He brought out some beers putting them on the coffee table in front of them all. Rick had three empty bottles in front of him but he still took another. Carol was wedged up against Rick, watching her film. Merle sat down pulling her feet back onto his lap rubbing them. She had no idea what he was thinking. He knew Rick wouldn't start it or suggest it.

In the end he sat drinking his beer rubbing her feet, finally it was getting to the end of the movie and she stretched out, moving so her head was in Ricks lap and her legs and feet were on top of Merle. She was still staring at the TV. Merle nodded at Rick. 

Merle moved his hand up the inside of her thigh up the inside of her PJ shorts discovering that she didn't have any panties on. His fingers slid down her slit as he opened her one handed drinking his beer watching the TV, she lifted her head off Rick to stare at Merle who wasn't looking at her. Rick moved his hand off the back of the couch slipping it into the inside of her shirt. He cupped her breast, and rubbed his thumb over her nipple until it was rock hard.

'What do you both think your doing?' Carol asked.

'You ok?' Asked Rick, squeezing her breast.

'What you think we doing sugar?' Merle growled low in his throat as Carol moved her legs giving him better access. Merle tugged her bottoms down leaning over to put his mouth to her mound. She groaned, Rick groaned watching, his dick was hard watching the other man licking her clit. He moved her slightly so she was off his lap and he knelt on the  floor watching Merle. Rick bent over pulling her shirt up and over her head bringing his face down to start paying attention to her breasts.

They all stopped suddenly when they heard screaming and sobbing from the hall. Carol was off the couch pulling on a shirt and her pants up fast as little Joey was crying hard trying to get into the lounge in the dark.

Merle pulled on his pants and a shirt. Rick still had his clothes on as they both moved fast to find out what was going on. Little Joey was sick and had vommitted through his bed, and over himself. Carol moved him quickly to the bathroom to change his sicky PJ's. Rick was stripping the bed when she left. Taking them to the laundry. Merle was helping and trying to deal with the fact he had a ragging hard on that wouldn't get taken care of that night. He knew as Rick did Carol would be sleeping with Joey tonight.

'The fuck you feed this kid Rick?' Merle growled at Rick trying to clean up vomit off the floor.

'Veggies and Chicken, potatoes,' Rick growled back. He was sporting his own hard on didn't want to be doing this shit either. Also all the beer he downed in a short time was starting to affect him a little more than he realized.

Carol come back in carrying a clean smiling little boy with sparkling blue eye who blew kisses at everyone. , 

'He ok?' Merle asked, he wanted to kiss him, but settled for a ruffle to his head. Carol would kill him due to the fact of where his mouth had just been.

'I think so,' Carol handed him to Rick while she hunted for fresh PJ's, there was a loud knock at the door.

'Who the F........~~!' Merle stated

'Uncle Merle, watch your mouth,' Rick warned.

Merle threw his hands up and wandered out to see who was at the kitchen door. Carol and Rick got Joey dressed when they heard smashing and yelling of two men's voices in the kitchen. Plates smashing to the floor, 'Fucks' and 'Mother fucker' being shouted. 'Fucken arsehole!'

'Get the fuck off me!'

'For fuck sakes Merle!'

'I'm just going to see what Uncle Merle's doing................ with his friend,' Rick told Joey, Joey's eye were wide at the yelling and noise coming from the kitchen. Carol was surprised when she heard Ricks voice joining in with the cursing and more things falling as a fight was going on in the kitchen. She gathered up Joey in her arms to go see what the hell was going on. She didn't want to leave him alone in case he got frightened because of the noise.

She walked into the kitchen avoiding the broken glass seeing Merle and Rick rolling around the floor throwing punches at the person underneath them. There was blood and Merle had a cut on his face.

'STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Your scaring Joey, RICK! MERLE get off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who is that! Get off!' Rick heard her and half pulled Merle to his feet although he lost his grip as Merle went for another turn.

Joey started to cry, Merle stopped hitting the person on the ground, pulling back onto his bum. Staggering to his feet. Joey was crying holding his arm's out for Merle, Merle was bleeding from his nose. Rick had a black eye and cuts down his arms from the glass. Merle took Joey who wasn't calming down and took him to the lounge sitting with him talking softly that he was ok.

Rick put his arm around Carol and hugged her, she looked over his shoulder to the floor and got the shock of her life as he sat up amongst the glass and stuff she looked into the blue eyes of Daryl. He was older, sporting a bleeding lip, a cut to his forehead. It was him, he come back. His face looked shocked to see her, and to see her leaning into Rick like they were together.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

'Daryl?' Carol said.

Daryl sat there starring at her and Rick. 'Some fucken greeting!'

'Welcome home you fuckhead,' Rick growled at him, turning Carol away pushing her away into the lounge. Joey was asleep against Merles Chest, sick, hot, flushed face. Merle was stroking his head. Carol nodded her head to the door for him to follow her. Merle put him into her bed. She bent over to tuck him in. 

'I'ma sorry babe, I know you don't like me fighting,' Merle hugged her kissing her neck, 'I saw him and saw red,' The beer Merle had been drinking was quickly wearing off due to his nephew being sick and the arrival of Daryl. He was confused. He had felt safe in his relationship with Carol, and with Rick and now Daryl was back he would fuck it all up. Daryl would go nuts when he found out both Rick and he were fucking Carol.

'I know I don't blame you he left without a word, you can't fight in front of Joey,' Carol whispered, she rubbed his back hoping to calm him, and to calm her. Carol's heart was still pounding from looking into his eyes. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, she never stopped loving him, but she also loved Merle and Rick. She wasn't giving that up because Daryl chose to come home and upset the apple cart.

Rick come to the door, 'I think you better come, he's cut pretty bad, you might need to stitch him a little,'

'Oh my god........... Get my kit,' Carol told them. She was a nurse at the local hospital, she could deal with minor stitching but anything more she would have to take him to the hospital. Daryl was sitting at the table with a cloth pressed up against his head. He looked at her as she sat down.

'Rick can you sit with Joey?' Carol asked Rick, he nodded leaving the room. Before he left he gave Merle a look not to leave them alone together. He didn't want Daryl saying anything to her without one of them being with her. Merle was in the process of cleaning up the floor and the mess in the kitchen. Trying to get all the glass so Joey wouldn't get cut walking across the floor. He didn't want Daryl working his Carol magic either. 

'Let me look,' She asked him quietly, he looked at her with the same eyes Joey gave her when he was hurting. He pulled off the cloth making a wincing noise because of the pain, he now was sporting a bit of a headache. Her heart leaped looking at him. 

'Merle, get him some pain meds,' Carol directed Merle. Merle was looking, 'In the top, up high, on the left.'

Daryl was starring at her, taking her all in directing Merle confidently, he still hadn't said one word to her, not one word. Carol was dabbing away the blood trying to dry it. He didn't need to go to hospital but he could get away with sticky stitches not needle ones. 

'Hold still,' Carol stood up leaning into him tilting his head to the light as she pulled his skin together. He winced with the pain, of the cuts. She fixed it up. 'Anything else?'

He pointed to one on his neck, he undid his shirt a bit and she dabbed at it. Sticking a plaster on it. Merle come and stood by with a glass of water and two pain meds in his hands. He put his hand on the back of Carol neck and rubbed it slightly starring at Daryl. Daryl was starring back, he watched Merle's hands on Carol. She didn't seem bothered at all by his touch.

'Here,' He grunted. Daryl threw them down his throat. 

'Where the fuck you been Daryl......................... Rick and Shane have gone through everything trying to find you...................you just disappeared,' Merle growled.

'Got a job on a oil rig................. been at sea for a few years before that been working as a farm hand,' Daryl back, sucking in his teeth when she dabbed his sore cuts with sterile  wipes. 

'Why you come back after so long?' Merle asked him.

'Run into that Glenn Rhee from school .......................he told me .................... he told me I had a kid!' Daryl stared at Carol. 'Do I?'

Daryl's voice was hard as nails, Carol was shocked that Glenn had opened his big mouth to tell Daryl that when he saw Daryl. Glenn always was a gossip. Ugh it was such a mess. She just stood there in in PJ's starring at him at his question then Rick come into the room carrying Joey. She nodded her head to confirm his question.

'He's really really hot, he's sweating, is he supposed to be sweating like this?' Rick looked at Carol frantic Carol was up peeling him off Rick, his shirt was soaked. Merle appeared out of no where with the forehead temp taker. Carol was stripping him off to his singlet. His temp was high not so high she felt she needed to race him to the hospital. Rick came back with the baby pain meds for Carol to give him.

Merle made a bed up on the couch for him to lie on with cotton sheets underneath and on top of him. The men knew the drill, they worked like a well oiled machine, Daryl looked interested in what was going on, moving across to sit on a chair near the little boy who was sweating under a cotton sheet, he reached out to put his hand on his head to feel it. Merle gave him a glare, Daryl touched him anyway.

Rick come out handing out coffee to everyone. Carol sat beside Joey stroking his head. Rick found himself a seat between her legs staking his claim before Merle did. He didn't want Daryl coming back in thinking he had rights to anymore than Joey. He missed that ship well and truly.

Daryl was starring at Rick. Looking from Merle to Rick to the little boy. He scratched his head looking at everyone.

'What the fuck is going on here?' Daryl growled at everyone. 

'Fuck you mean Daryl?' Merle growled.

'Shhhh Merle, language............. Joey's right here,' Rick told Merle from the floor.

'I mean what is going on here!........................... You................. Him............. Her, I'm not fucken stupid something's going on!' Daryl looked at them all.

'I'm taking Joey to bed now................. I'll talk with you in the morning Daryl, there is bedding in the hall cupboard, Merle put his gear in the spare room,' Carol bid everyone goodnight. Rick stood up. Nodded goodnight as well leaving Merle with Daryl. Rick bent down scoping up Joey and the cotton sheets to take him to put in Carol's bed so she could keep an eye on him through the night.

Rick placed him on the side on the bed tucking him in. Kissing his head. 

'I'm sorry for fighting,' Rick pulled Carol to him. 'I just don't wana lose you............................ us you know, even Merle. I'm ok with what we got...................... I don't want ya going back to Daryl. I just saw him and knew he might try take you and Joey away from me.'

Carol kissed him. 'I'm not going back to Daryl. He left me a long time ago........... I love you, I love Merle,'

'Yeah but you know Daryl, he's going to think your still his!' Ricks words come at her neck.

'Yeah well if, just if I decide I might want him........................... you three are going to have to work that out on the calender, I'm not giving up what I have, I don't want to,' Carol giggled, and Rick chuckled.

'You could handle three guys?' Rick muttered.

'I can handle you and Merle, I'm not running back to Daryl,' Carol told him, he tapped her bum and walked out of the room pulling the door behind him leaving her to settle Joey.

There was a tap at her door, she opened it knowing it would be Daryl.

'He ok?' He asked, Carol looked at the bed.

'He's sick, he should be ok, I'm going to keep an eye on him through the night,' Carol told him he walked in to look at him, he turned and looked at her.

'I didn't know, I didn't know about him....................... I found out 2 day's ago and come straight here,' Daryl told her. She just stood there nodding.

'I know Daryl, but you just left, you didn't look back or call, that's going to be really hard to forgive,' Carol looked at him, she was tired. She was drained, she climbed into the bed. 'I'll talk to you in the morning!'

'Can I ask you something?' Daryl asked. Carol nodded.

'Are you fucking Rick or Merle or both of them?' Daryl asked, he wasn't stupid, he knew her, even 5years down the track looking paying attention he knew she was fucking both of them, he knew, and she knew he knew.

'Both!' She whispered, 'Its not like that though, I love them, they love me............. They been there for Joey from the moment he was born.'

'Where does that leave me?' Daryl whispered stroking the boys head.

'Maybe you should have thought about that when you walked out never coming back,' Carol told him. She had a lump in her throat. She couldn't stand it. She loved him, she always had but she wasn't giving up what she had to make him happy. 'Work it out with Rick and Merle, I will decide if I will take you too.....................Your going to have to prove that your worth it though.'

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Polyamorous, Daryl googled that on his phone, _What the fuck!_  

He left Carol's room and went into Merles to talk with him about what was going on. He and Merle had quite a heated discussion about why both Rick and Merle were living with Carol both having a sexual relationship with her and both happy about it. All the time knowing some nights she was fucking another guy in the next room.

Daryl didn't know how that would fly, Merle didn't like to share. He told him it just worked and Daryl should either keep his nose out of it and stick to getting to know Joey and back out of His, Carol's and Rick's relationship or get in fucken line.

_Get in fucken line_

Those words were flying around inside Daryl's head.

_Oh My Fucken God!_

Daryl wasn't coping with this at all, he didn't know what he expected, he kinda hoped Carol would be excited to see him. Not realising that she had moved on when he didn't come back for nearly 5 years without any contact. 

_But Merle and Rick?_

Daryl scratched his head. OMG all these thoughts were going on around his head. Did anyone else know, was it just him that worked it out because he knew Carol well and Merle.

_She was fucking Merle._

Before he left Merle and Carol hardly ever spoke, he didn't know how things had changed. Merle was sharing the house with Daryl and Rick. Carol must have moved in after he left. She finished nursing school and fixed him up. He reached up touching his head. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daryl woke in the morning he had a quick shower pulled on some jeans and a shirt out of his bag walking into the kitchen. Rick was sitting at the table with Joey on his lap and a water bottle. Rick was reading the paper and drinking a coffee and patting Joey's back, rocking from side to side in the zone. Joey's legs were wrapped around his middle and his head hanging over his shoulder. Daryl could tell he was asleep just looking at him. He was pale.

'Mornin'...' Daryl whispered as he come into the room. 'How is he?' 

'He's been vomiting all night, Carol's sleeping, we are chilling reading the paper until Uncle Merle gets up. Then I'm going to work around 10ish.'

'I can take him for a bit,' Daryl offered, 'If you have to get ready,'

'Nah Merle's alarm will go off soon, he's sick Daryl, he doesn't know you,' Rick told him.

'I'm his Dad,' Daryl said.

'Well that you are but he doesn't know you and he's sick........ When Joey's sick he wants his Mama, or his Uncle Merle, or me. That's who he's getting. Not some stranger he saw fighting with us last night,' Rick told him.

'I didn't start that, Merle jumped me,' Daryl told Rick.

'You did, you walked out, I don't know why your back now, we don't want you here, I don't want you here, your not taking them from me............. Cos you feel like being a Dad,' Rick growled at him.

'Its not up to you, he's my kid, I didn't know he was here till 2 days ago,' Daryl whispered careful not to wake him.

'Not my problem, you left, you left her and him behind............. I picked it up,' Rick told him flicking the page of the paper over. Looking at Daryl, flicking his eyes over him. He wasn't handing over Joey. No way in hell until Carol put him in his arms herself, he and Merle had decided they wouldn't let him in. They had had a brief conversation about it at 3am while helping Carol with him. 

Rick and Merle had stood in the kitchen having a talk about what they wanted. They both knew they didn't want Daryl to try take Carol or Joey. If she wanted to add him they would accept that if he played by their rules, they were not about to let him come in and scoup the prize. They had worked hard on their relationship and making it work between the three of them.

 'They are not yours, not anymore. You walked out. You left, you can claim bio Dad here, but your not coming in fucking up my family,' Rick told him.

'He's not yours,' Daryl growled.

'Like fuck he isn't! Didn't see your redneck arse at 3am cleaning up puke............. He's mine,.................. He's Merle's and he's Carol's!' Rick told him. 

'How does this shit even work? How do you do this without losing your mind knowing someone else is with her,' Daryl whispered to Rick.

Rick looked down at Joey, he was sound asleep still. 'It just does. I don't think about it, but I know Merle love's her. Carol loves Merle, and she loves me................ It works. We are all adults, we make it work, book in one on one time on the calender and stuff. Who cares what we do is private and has nothing to do with you what so ever! It doesn't affect Joey, he knows we are his uncles, nothing has ever happened in front of him!'

 'Who decides, who decides if she takes someone else?' Daryl asked.

'We vote! I vote no,' Rick said, to be honest he didn't know they never come up with someone else wanting to join, Rick guessed it was up to Carol. He wasn't about to tell Daryl that, he wanted to make him sweat. 'I'm going to wake up Merle he must have slept through his alarm!'

Rick stopped and looked at Daryl. 'Get tested,'

'What?' Daryl looked surprised.

'You heard,' Rick walked out of the room. Daryl stood there watch Rick leave with his kid in his arms. He knew, Rick knew and Merle knew that Carol would accept him, sooner or later she would let her in. Rick was giving him a heads up of what would be expected. For now he was going to get to know Joey, hopefully the little boy wouldn't be a tough crowd like his Mama, Rick or Merle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

'What are your plans?' Merle challenged Daryl who was sitting at the kitchen table. Merle was making coffee. Rick was somewhere in the house with Joey. Carol was still asleep he thought.

'Dunno, just jumped in my truck and drove here!' Daryl stated. He had heard about Joey, packed his gear and left and drove till he got there. Then everything went nuts last night, she was with Merle and Rick. No one was happy to see him, they wouldn't even let him touch his kid. He guess he would be like that if someone showed up 4years down the track wanting to have a part of what they never been apart of. He just didn't know what was happening here really.

'What do you want?' Merle asked him, staring at Daryl. Wondering what was going on in Daryl's mind about all this. The last thing they wanted was Daryl to do or say something to anyone that would make Carol look bad.

'I didn't know he existed, don't judge me!' Daryl growled at Merle.

'I'm fucken judging ya alright, you just walked out! You left her!' Merle growled back at Daryl. He was fuming mad that Daryl walked in like he owned the place and assumed he would be welcome. He wasn't welcome, Merle didn't want him there, Rick didn't want him there. It wasn't up to them, if Carol took him in at the end of the day it was something she decided, not them.

'I didn't want to become hi,!' Daryl muttered looking at the table putting his head in his hands, Merle knew who him was. Merle didn't want to become him either, which is why he been taking parenting classes so he could be a be a better uncle to Joey. Merle stood there nodding.

'No one wants to be him Daryl. So ya walked out on a pregnant girl?' Merle stated.

'I didn't know, you know I didn't know........... That's not fair!' Daryl muttered.

'Left her with a broken heart and pregnant. You deserve more than that cut on ya head,' Merle growled at him, looking at the door way Rick appeared dressed in his police uniform. Merle handed him a cup of coffee. 'He asleep?' Rick nodded.

'Fuck off Merle, got nothing to do with you,' Daryl growled at him.

'Yes it fucken does, I was here, you left, ya can't come back thinking ya can just have them back,'  Merle stated laying down law. Rick was keeping out of it. This was Merle and Daryl's fight. Rick had said his piece this morning. Daryl needed to suck it up. They didn't want him here.

'He's my kid!" Daryl stated looking at Merle.

'He's got a fucken name!' Merle growled at him.

'I know! I'm sorry, I didn't know he was here,' Daryl groaned flopping onto the table crossing his arms putting his head on the table.

'Cos you just fucked off without looking back,' Merle told him.

 'I didn't want to become him,' Daryl said looking up at Merle and Rick.

'Who?' Rick finally broke into the conversation. Till now he been watching the brothers argue. His loyalties lay with Merle but he was still interested in what Daryl had to say. He didn't know what Daryl was talking about. He was standing beside Merle leaning against the counter with his uniform on. He kept checking his watch he still had time, but he didn't want it to get away on him.

'The old man! We had a argument I punched a wall, I freaked out and ran, I just never come back, I meant to but I didn't,' Daryl stated.

'Ya meant too, isn't good enough,' Rick told him. He was mad, Merle was mad and Daryl was broken, not understanding it all that Carol had moved on. He seemed to think him coming back Carol would be happy to see him. So far she wasn't to impressed to see him apart from telling him Joey was his, and she was with Merle and Rick now.

'Morning!' Carol walked into the kitchen looking around the scene in front of her, she had showered and was dressed in jeans and a shirt. She looked from man to man. Taking in the body language of Merle. He was wild, holding it together just, the fact Rick was standing close didn't surprise Carol. They would deny it if asked but there was a bond between them, and they considered each other family.

'Mornin Sugar,' Merle held his arm's out for a hug, Carol went into them quickly hugging him back, she moved onto Rick and gave him a hug, turned to look at Daryl she stood there looking at him.

 'Where's Joey?' Daryl finally asked after starring at them for a moment.

'Rick's put him to bed..........  Morning Daryl'

'Mornin'

'Merle, keep an eye on things, see you all tonight, bye babe,' Rick leaned over catching her lips and kissed her quickly. Looked around and picked up his keys.

'Be careful,' Carol told him.

'Always,' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I really don't want to do this Merle, Joey's sick, we are tired take him away, go down to the garage or something,' Carol told Merle, Daryl was annoying her watching her move around. She was tired and couldn't thing. Her body was reacting to his and she needed to get her head together.

'You still like him, don't ya?' Merle asked, he looked confused they were standing in his room. Carol sat down on the bed, sighing Merle sat beside her. Carol sat and bit her lip deciding to be honest.

'I can't help it, I look at him, I'm still mad at him. I love you, I not leaving you for him,' Carol told him. She held his eyes. 'I'm not giving you up, or Rick. Not for Daryl! I don't know if I can even forgive him! He's Joey's bio Dad! We can't change that!'

'He didn't want him, we do,' Merle was getting upset.

'You know he didn't know! I'm not telling Joey who he is, we will tell him he's another Uncle,' Carol told Merle. Merle nodded.

'I'll take him to the garage, fuck he still own's half of it........ Been putting his share of money aside for years,' Merle told her. She knew this, she knew that money was back up for Joey and her in case anything went wrong with Rick or Merle.

'Thank you. I will make dinner and I need to think. Merle do me a favour,' Carol looked at him, he nodded. 'Don't get drunk........... Don't drink because your mad or anything,'

Merle looked at her, he knew that she knew if he started drinking he wouldn't stop, his mood was wild. They lay down on the bed together for a while, kissing and cuddling. Keeping an ear out for Joey. When they heard him Merle was the first one off the bed to go get him.

He looked a little better from his nap. Merle picked up up from his bed holding him tight in his arms. He knew Carol would bring Daryl in with them. Rick knew that she would bring him in. Carol just hadn't realized it yet. He walked down the hall walking into the lounge. Carol was sitting in the lounge. 

'Joey's feeling better Mama,' Merle dropped him over the couch were Carol was. He giggled as he landed on her. Snuggling into her as he had Rick this morning. Daryl watched from the doorway.  Merle headed out of the room to get ready to go get his truck.

'Joey, look there's Uncle Daryl,' Carol told him, Joey looked at Daryl and stuck his finger in his mouth leaning against Carol watching Daryl come into the room.

'Hi Joey,' Daryl come near, held his hand out. Joey turned away from him looking at him from Carol's chest, he fiddled with the top of Carol's top, sucking his finger.He then reached out and touched Daryl's hand. 'Hey buddy, you feeling better?'

'Juice,' Joey told him, Daryl nodded and stood up heading to the kitchen. Carol called instructions for him to get the juice just the way Joey liked it. Daryl moved about finding the special I am sick I want a sipper cup cup and managed to get it all together, bringing it back giving it to Joey. He bent in giving it to Joey, then he surprised Carol by kissing Joey on the head. She was even more surprised when he snagged her lips as he was passing. 

Carol stared up at him, he bent down and kissed her again. She pulled back. 'You can't do this,' She hissed at him.

'Why, I'm sorry Carol, I should have come back, I never should have left...............What can I do to get you to forgive me?' Daryl asked.

' I'm with M-E-R-L-E and R-I-C-K I don't need you,' Carol told him.

'You know and I know your going to take me in too, I talked to Merle and Rick, I goggled it, you tell me the rules I  want in, I don't care, I want Y-O-U,' Daryl told her.

'What makes you think I still want Y-O-U?' She asked. Daryl stood up to follow Merle who walked into the room indicating they were going out.

'Oh you do,' Daryl looked at her. Merle had a face on him that could kill. Carol rolled her eyes, ended up spending the morning cuddling Joey, watching tv and both of them dozing on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

'I still don't understand how this all happened?' Daryl asked Merle. They were sitting in the office of the workshop. Merle was showing him all the books and where the business was at.

'How what happened?' Merle looked at him, his face was hard.

'I mean you never really liked Carol.......... Rick didn't even know her,' Daryl stated.

'You don't understand how this happened brother?' Merle wondered what he was actually asking what part he was asking about.

'Yeah how, I mean you all just decide to move in on Carol?' Daryl asked.

'No Daryl, it aint like that.'

'Well what the fuck happened.' Daryl waved his arms around, he really wanted to know.

'You got no rights here man!' Merle looked like he wanted to kill Daryl.

'I want to know how it happened, simple question.'

'Well she rang and came everyday for a couple of weeks, then she just stopped calling, we assumed she got the message you were not coming back,' Merle started to say and Daryl butt in with.

'I didn't mean for that to happen!'

'And about a month later Rick and Shane got a call out to a Car near the park, they got there it was Carol, living in her car. She been so sick with morning sickness she couldn't work. The people she was sharing with kicked her out. She run out of money and was sleeping in the car,' Merle was glaring at Daryl, because it was his fault she was in that situation.

'I didn't know!'

'You just left. So Rick told me she was in the hospital, he stayed with her that night, she was pretty sick. She was crying cos she couldn't afford to stay at the hospital with the bills and that so I paid them out of your cut from this place,' Merle stood up pacing around the room yelling at Daryl he was beyond mad with him.

'Then I moved her into your bedroom, told her no nephew of mine was going to sleep in a car. She wasn't well for a long time. Sick all day, all night. In and out of hospital. Then the little guy come, and things just moved on from there. I fell in love with him and her.................. You have to ask Rick what his story was but that's me. You not coming in here, to leave her broken like that again,' Merle shouted at Daryl.

'I told you I never knew,' Daryl stood up shouting back.

'You got no idea, ya just fucked off and she was sleeping in her fucken car!' Merle leaned forward on the table growling at Daryl.

'I should have rung or something,'

'No nephew of mine was going to be brought up in a shit hole like we did, not knowing where his next meal is coming from,' Merle shouted walking out of the office going down to the work shop. Daryl started following wondering if Merle was looking for a weapon or something to hit him with, kept his distance watching then started talking.

 'I'm sorry alright, I didn't know about Joey or what was going on.'

'You can't come back and just expect it to be ok! Its not! Rick and I don't want you here....................... I don't know if Carol wants you here. But ya here, spend ya time getting to know your son,' Merle pulled open drawers looking inside for random things, or things to do with his hands, not to put them on Daryl.

'I ........... fuck I don't know!'

'No you don't fucken know. Don't fuck this up for her or you dealing with me, then Rick,' Merle told him. He just wanted Daryl to fuck off back where he come from.

'I don't want to cause trouble for her or Joey.'

'Good don't, and if your sticking around don't pressure her, get off ya arse and help me with this place, Left me in the fucken lurch dealing with everything,' Merle told him.

'I'm Sorry.'

'Sorry aint good enough!' Merle slammed the drawers shut and indicated towards a car that needed some work, together they started working on it. Staying at the garage grunting and muttering to each other like they had done in the past till it was after 5pm.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl and Merle come back to the house and were greeted by a naked boy covered in bubbles running around squealing, Carol was chasing him through the lounge.

'Come back you monkey,' She giggled chasing him around on her hands and knees, Joey was squealing with delight, laughing so hard Carol wasn't sure he wouldn't pee on the floor. She chased him harder and he ran into the kitchen.

'No,' Giggled Joey

He run smack bang into Daryl's legs, he bounced off onto his bottom and started to cry. Merle reached down to pick him up. Kissing his head and rubbing his leg.

'You meant to be in the bath?' Merle asked him, walking into the lounge with him. Daryl trailed behind watching the interaction between Merle and Joey with interest.

'No,' Joey cried. Merle tickled him on his tummy and he squealed. 

'Yes, come on, Uncle Merle will help,' Carol smiled at Merle, ignoring Daryl for the moment. 'Come on Uncle Merle's all dirty,'

Carol reached out to take him but Joey wasn't letting go of Merle so he walked down the hall making a big deal about dumping him into the bath again doing a big bomb, Daryl trailed behind listening to the little boy squealing and laughing with Merle who was now kneeling by the bath playing with boats. Carol walked past him into the little boys bedroom, to get him some P.J's to put on. It was early but he was feeling better but still tired.

'He's feeling better,' Carol told Daryl as he followed her into Joey's room then into the lounge where she set out the clothes. Daryl just followed Carol around the house, bending down to put more wood on the fire so he wouldn't be cold getting out of the bath. The kitchen door opened. Rick walked in finished work. Followed by Shane Walsh his partner. Shane was out of his clothes, he was all dressed up like he was going out for a night on the town.

'Hi Rick, Shane?' Carol greeted them, carrying on with getting things sorted. She gave them both a huge smile and they gave her a wave.

'Hey Carol, how's Joey?' Rick asked reaching into the fridge looking for something to eat and drink. Pulling out some can's he past one to Shane.

'He's better, still not well but lots better,' Carol told him watching him and Shane settle at the kitchen table with a bag of chips talking. Rick nodded. Starting to loosen his shirt and pulled off his shoes. 

'Heard the little guy wasn't well Carol................. Daryl?' Shane looked past Carol noticing Daryl for the first time. Daryl and Shane and a staring face off looking at each other, they were not good friends. Shane was always there, Rick's best friend since they were kids. Daryl nodded towards him walking into the kitchen. Carol watched.

'Shane,' Daryl stepped forward shaking Shanes hand. Shane looked from Carol to Daryl.

'Well well well, you kept this to yourself Rick!' Shane muttered looking at Rick. Out of everyone Shane was the only one knowing what was going on between Rick, Merle and Carol. Shane kept their business quite, surprised but it didn't bother him. He'd been best friends with Rick since they were 5. 

'Shut up Shane,' Rick growled across the table. Both men looked up as Merle brought Joey wrapped in a towel. Carol quickly dried him pulling on his clothes as Joey had spotted Shane and was desprate to go see what he had in his pockets. Trying to get away from Carol as she held him tight on her knees in front of the fire putting his PJ's on.

'Uncle Shane, Me see?' Joey asked Shane, who went through a production on pulling out his keys and bits of paper out of one pocket. Joey was digging into his back pocket coming out with the prize, cards from the breakfast cereal boxes that Joey loved to collect. Joey looked about as happy as he could get.

'What you say to Uncle Shane Joey?' Rick prompted him. Joey just stood with his finger in his mouth, then climbed up onto Shane and hugged him, then stayed there convincing Shane that he needed to share his chips and get him a drink, Shane leaned back on the chair reaching the fridge and pulling out a juice box looking at Rick if that was ok, Rick gave a nod that he could have it. 

Merle had wandered off to have a shower after work. Daryl was leaning up against the door frame watching Rick and Shane interacting and talking with Joey. He felt a little put out that Shane seemed to have a relationship with Joey, and looked to Rick for answers to what Joey was allowed or not allowed. Carol become uninterested starting to fold a basket of Joey's clothes watching the news on TV. He knew she was listening though.

'How long you sticking around Dixon?' Shane asked him, not looking at him, passing Joey potato chips, helping him hold his juice box.

'Till he leaves home,' Daryl commented pointing at Joey. He didn't give a shit if they wanted him there or not, he and Merle owned the house. Outright, they made the final payment not long before Daryl left. He knew Merle would still be here because he couldn't sell unless Daryl co signed. He wasn't leaving even if they tried to push him out. He co owned the garage too. They owned that outright as well. So if he wanted to work there he could.

'Really, well this is interesting then isn't it,' Shane stated. Rick glanced at Shane to give him the eye to be quiet and be mindful of Joey. Shane gave Daryl a sideways look wondering if he knew what he knew.

'So are we still doing this tonight Carol?' Shane asked Carol calling into the lounge.

'Yeah not till after 7 though, I need to get ready, have a shower and stuff,' Carol called back.

'What are you doing?' Daryl asked Carol.

'Work thing, been booked in for months,' Carol told him.

'But Joey's sick?' Daryl commented.

'Yes but Merle and Rick are here. You are here. He's not that sick now, look at him eating those potato chips,' Carol pointed towards Joey who was cuddled up against Shane eating chips. Trying to put soggy half chewed ones in his mouth.

'Your going out on a date with Shane?' Daryl looked shocked.

'Smoke screen,' Carol stated. 'You got him? Rick while I get ready? Give him something to eat that's not junk?'

'On it,' Rick called back.

Daryl followed her down the hall, 'Your going out with Shane?'

'Yes.'

'On a date?' Daryl wanted to know.

'Yes,'

'But....' Daryl couldn't work it out.

'Look I use Shane as a bluff if I need to go to anything at the hospital or something, it wouldn't go over well in my job if they knew what was the deal here. No one knows I don't need people in our business ok. It has nothing to do with you, or anyone else.'

'Carol, I'm sorry,'

'I know you are, I can't just forgive you because your sorry though, it doesn't work like that,' Carol told him. 'I've given everything up for that little boy, Rick has, Merle, they all put him first and I'm sorry isn't going to work, show me your sorry, show Joey your sorry. Spend some time with him, I've got to get ready.'

'I would have come straight back if I known your pregnant."

'How could you know, you didn't contact anyone, your only here now because someone accidentally banged into you and told you, you only want me because someone else has me, I don't need you,' Carol told him walking into the bathroom shutting the door in his face. She couldn't shake dirty thoughts about Daryl from her head, she wanted his hands on her. She wanted Rick's hands on her and Merle's. She thought about it last night when both Rick and Merle were starting to work her together before Joey got sick. They were all for it. She needed to think about how to get Rick and Merle back to that again. She smirked thinking what would her work mates think if they knew she was thinking about taking a third lover.

45mins later Daryl had convinced Joey that he should sit and have a cuddle and watch ' _Finding Nemo_ ' with him on D.V.D. Rick and Shane encouraged him telling him that Daryl might get scared watching on his own, the little boy curled up beside him talking finally climbing onto his lap to point out different characters on the screen. Merle hadn't come out of his room. He knew Carol was going out with Shane and didn't want to see it unfold in front of him. He was ok with Rick but got intensely jealous when she went out with Shane for work stuff.

Carol knocked on his door before going, 'You know its for work.'

'I know, just don't want to see ya smiling at him and stuff, looking like that,' He muttered looking at her clothes. 'Ya look good.'

'Thanks Merle, please ring me if Joey gets sick again, I'll be mad if I get back and he's sick and you didn't ring!' Merle nodded stepping into her kissing her.

'Don't kiss him or anything right,' Merle growled at her.

'I'm not going to be kissing Shane,' Carol looked at him. Merle sat back on his bed looking at his tv in his room. 'Don't go drinking Merle will you? Or anything else,' Carol was slightly worried. A social drink was fine, but when she first come onto the scene Merle was doing drugs and drinking a lot. When she moved in he stopped taking drugs doing a program, cutting back drinking. She still worried he might turn back to it if pushed too far.

'I'm not going to be doing anything stupid,' Merle growled at her. 'Go.'

'Ok Night, love you.'

'Ya I know.'

Carol chew her lip as she pulled the door behind her. She walked down the hall going to the lounge looking at Daryl who had Joey very settled on his lap asleep now his head resting against his chest, Daryl had his eyes shut, he seemed to be enjoying the moment. She walked across to the book case grabbing her camera snapped a pic of the two of them looking like clones of each other. Daryl's eye's opened at the flash. He looked at her taking in her outfit then shut his eyes.

Rick was watching from his place at the kitchen table with Shane, he indicated with his head for her to follow him, in the hall he pulled her into his room pushing her up against the wall bringing his lips to hers kissing her hard grinding into her a little. He was rock hard, his kiss left her wanting more. He run his hand up the inside of her dress and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

'Just wanted to tell you you look really pretty,' He groaned against her neck.

'Yeah I got that message,' She run her hand over his hard on inside his work pants.

'Ya did then, good, watch out for Shane, don't go kissing him or nothing. I never liked sharing with Shane,' Rick growled at her giving her a warning. She got it loud and clear. Rick would put up with a lot, but wouldn't put up with her playing around with Shane.

'I know,'

'Good, I'm going to be waiting up,' Rick told her, he looked down her at her chest, before letting her go. 'I'm not Merle, I'm not going to put up with you playing around with someone for fun on me, you want to play around you come home, we will play,' He growled the last bit out. 'I'm not talking Daryl, no one else but the three of us.'

Carol was quite turned on by Rick, he did put up with a lot, he nearly did walk out a year ago when he found out she slept with someone else. Merle accepted it, Rick was wild and nearly left. Didn't speak to her for a month, only hung in there at that time for Joey. It took a long time for him to forgive her, yet he just basically told her he was willing to accept Daryl into this.

'I'm not going to sleep with Daryl,' Carol whispered to him.

'For fuck sake Carol, we all know you are, I'm telling ya, I will accept him. If he plays by the rules and plays fair,' Rick growled. Carol stared at him. Now both Rick and Merle told her they accept him in. Daryl wanted in. It was up to her, she had the control of whether she had two lovers or three. All three men were accepting of it. Carol stood there for a moment.

'I need to go, we are going to be late,' Carol told him.

'Just remember, don't fuck with Shane or I'm gone,' Rick warned.

'I won't,' Carol pushed him away straightening her clothes to go to her work thing with Shane. Daryl was actually sleeping on the couch now. She bent over and kissed Joey, starred at Daryl for a moment, then told Rick to put a pull up on him because he had been sick and might not wake up. She gave him a kiss and followed Shane out to the car. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Carol climbed into  the car beside Shane.

'You look pretty,' He told her, taking in her dress.

'Thanks,' She looked at him and fiddled with her bag, looked back to the house and saw Rick standing in the kitchen looking back out at him. Shane gave him a wave.

'Well you do, are they mad?' Shane pointed to the house knowing fine well they were mad, they were always mad when she used Shane as a smoke screen. She didn't have anyone else to take on a 'Date' that wouldn't want more than dinner.

'Always,' Carol sighed, knowing she would argue with at least Rick when she got home. Rick didn't like it, he handled it but didn't like it when she went out with Shane, but there were too many questions the one time she too Rick with her, as they were living together, people being nosey.

'I'm sorry,'

'Can't we just tell them Shane? It takes me a week or more to get them over a hump of going out like this,' Carol looked at him. Shane kept his eyes on the road getting them to their destination.

'I'm sorry, I just don't know,' Shane muttered indicating that they were turning into the place where they were meeting Carol's work mates

'They are your friends no matter what,' Carol turned in her seat to talk with him once he put the car in park. Shane run his hands all over his face making a growling noise.

'Yeah their gay friend who's been in the closet for 15years hiding it from them,' Shane muttered half laughing but not really.

'It would be easier than dealing with this constantly,' Carol told him

'I need to think,'

'Rick will be there, he would be happier about everything,' Carol tried a different approach. It killed Shane everytime she went out with him and Rick was dirty with him for a week later.

'I'll think about it,' He muttered.

'Ok game faces baby,' Shane reached out to link his fingers in hers after he helped her out of the car. He was very attentive, touching her and holding her hand, being charming all night  long. Lots of women looked at him checking him out. Carol felt a bit bad using him like this but they were both in it with their eyes wide open. The night over and done with. Shane and Carol were sitting in his car in the drive.

Carol knew Rick was watching, she could see his form standing in the kitchen in the dark, she could tell he was getting mad. 

'Shane, I will support you, no matter what,' Carol told him, 'He's your best friend, it will be better for everyone especially you if they know,'

'What about the Dixon's?'

'I can handle the Dixons's don't worry, I've got your back,' Carol told him.

'You won't keep me from Joey?' Shane was serious he thought she would stop him spending time with Joey.

'Shane I've known for  10 years your gay, you think if I was going to stop you seeing Joey I would have done it by now?' Carol told him quietly.

'Yeah, that was stupid,'

'Come on before you end up in a fight in the drive with Rick cos he thinks your parking with his girl or something,' Carol opened her door, Shane come around and stood beside her looking towards the kitchen.

'Ok, Stand with me,'

'Always,'

Carol took his hand into the house. Rick was standing in the kitchen waiting, she looked past him to Merle and Daryl sitting in the lounge. She put her hand up to stop him from saying anything. Rick looked at her holding Shane's hand and his head tilted to the side, indicating to her that he was going to blow.

'Shane needs to talk to you,' Carol told him, looking him in the eye.

'Fuck! I warned you,' He growled at Carol looking from Carol to Shane to her holding his hand.

'Its not that Rick calm down,' Carol told him.

'The fuck's going on, keep it down,' Merle looked at Carol holding Shane's hand, Daryl wandered in taking it all in. He leaned against the wall waiting and watching crossing his arms across his chest. Waiting for Rick to blow.

'Stop it, its important,' Carol let go of Shane stepping towards Rick to try calm him down.

'If he tried anything, I'm going to knock him out,' Rick leaned past her, pointing his finger at Shane, Carol put her hands against his chest making shhhhing noises for him to stop and let Shane talk. 'If you put your dirty fucken hands on her I'm going to ...............'

'What Rick, what, I'm fucken Gay! I'm not that into Carol like you other dumb fuckers!' Shane turned and stormed out of the house. Rick's mouth dropped open as he watched his best friend leave. Gay, he mouthed to Carol, she nodded.

'Well are you going or am I going?' Carol asked Rick.

'Fuck, how long have you known?' Rick looked down at her.

'Long enough, go, be nice,' Carol shoved him towards the door to chase his best friend. She looked from Daryl to Merle. Leaned against the cupboards.

'Well, put your hand up who didn't know Shane was gay?' Daryl smirked.

'Shut up Daryl, you knew?' Merle asked him.

'Course I fucken knew, I'm not stupid, also the time he tried to slip me tongue gave it away,' Daryl smirked.

'Why did you make such a big deal about me going out with him then?' Carol asked him.

'Just wanted to know if you knew what I knew, and ya did,' Daryl told her.

'Shut up Daryl!' Carol growled at him.

'Shane's gay? How longs he been gay for?' Merle was still standing there surprised by the news he was almost happy about the news.

'Since he was about, christ I don't know, I found out when he was about 20,' Daryl told him.

'How long you known?' Merle asked Carol.

'10 years,' She admitted

'Ya think to fucken tell me this shit, I been sitting here biting my fucken nails ever time he took ya somewhere!' Merle growled at her, she shrugged.

'It wasn't my news to tell,'

'I'm going to bed,' Merle walked up and kissed her goodnight right in front of Daryl, he looked at Daryl said goodnight.

'I'll get up with Joey in the morning OK,' He called over his shoulders.

'Thanks Merle, I'm going to wait up for Rick,' She called after him.

'Thought so,'

 'Why are you smirking?' Carol asked Daryl.

'Those fuckers thinking Shane was getting into your panties,' Daryl chuckled.

'You been sitting here all night laughing at them?' Carol looked at him, not surprised he didn't tell them. Watching them get worked up would be fun for Daryl.

'Yeah! Thinking of ways to get into your panties,' He muttered.

'Daryl, Its not happening,' Carol told him.

'It is,' Daryl took a step forward tugging her hand so she was hard against him leaning down and kissing her hard. Slipping his tongue into her mouth and groaning as he backed her up against the cupboard running his hands down her side. Her arms went up around his neck. His mouth went to her neck.

'Don't don't mark me, Rick will be mad,' Daryl eased up a little kissing her there not sucking or biting her, his hand went up to her breast. He rubbed her breast through her shirt. Daryl didn't hear the kitchen door open until he saw Rick at his side turning her slightly so he also had access to her body kissing down the side of her neck. Rick turned her so he was behind her and Daryl was in front. Rick found the zipper to the dress unzipping it, kissing her down her back, Daryl moved his mouth to a nipple sucking on it hard.  

Rick moved his hand so one cupped the breast from behind rubbing a nipple, the one Daryl didn't have in his mouth. Carol threw her head back groaning at the feelings of 4 hands and two mouths attacking her body. 

Rick pushed them both so Daryl was hard up against the cupboard and Carol was facing him, Rick was trying to get her dress off, slipping his hand into the back of her panties trying to tug them down. Daryl's had had made it way down the front of her panties. Each man now had their mouths on each side of her neck. Rick had got the dress off, unclipped her bra and was working on her panties, stepping away to go to get something, Carol wasn't aware he had left.

She was caught up in the fact Daryl had his mouth on her clit, she had her hands braced on the cupboard as he spread her legs to put his face in there. She felt Rick come up behind her running his hands all over her, he could tell Carol was hot for it. He slipped his hand between her legs inserting a couple of fingers while Daryl was still sucking on her. Watching Daryl suck her clit nearly made him cum just watching. This was going to be his new favourite thing to do, watch the others making her groan.

'You want it?' He grunted in her ear, giving her a chance to say no.

'Yes, I want it,' She groaned as Daryl was still sucking on her clit. Rick reached down pulling him up, he reached around and undid his pants so he got the message of what was happening here, Daryl dropped his pants as Rick lifted her to guide her onto Daryl's hard cock. Carol was being supported by Daryl's arms' and one of Ricks, Rick reached into his pocket for the lube he had, he knew she would scream without it. 

He dropped his pants and rubbed it on him, he put some on his fingers and started to prep her hole, he had only done anal with her a few times, she enjoyed it, he knew she did it with Merle, she told him once and knew cos of the size of him he had to go slow and prep her, he slipped a finger in and she groaned out loud.

'You want it?' Rick asked her.

'Oh God, yes,' She growled at him.

He rubbed his cock up against her and started moving in slowly. She gasped at the size, both of them were big, but Rick was bigger, He went slow, Daryl stopped moving. Soon the both had her balanced taking her weight on his arm's together they both moved, bringing her up and down on them, both men getting into the zone, Daryl's head was leaning forward sucking a nipple.  Daryl was just about done, Rick reached around rubbing her clit to make her come. He felt her coming, he felt Daryl trust in and out of her going harder and faster coming inside her and he felt his own orgasm leaving shooting into her.

They lifted her off them. She leaned into Daryl, who sort of was standing there is shock of what they just did with Carol, he glanced at Carol and at Rick.He run his hands up and down her naked back, trying to control his breathing under control. He tilted her face to look at her, by putting a finger under her chin so she looked up at him

'Carol?' Daryl asked.

'You ok Baby?' Rick whispered to Carol from behind her, it was the first time he had ever double teamed her, even he and Merle hadn't done that yet. They were going too, but it didn't happen. He worried for a second because she didn't say anything.

'Yeah, really really good! It was really good,' Carol admitted.

Rick bent over pulling up his pants, gathered up her clothes. He nodded goodnight to Daryl, putting his arm around Carol leading her down to his bedroom for the night. Daryl stood there and pulled his pants up wondering what the fuck just happened. 

'First rule Daryl, you don't repeat this shit to Merle, don't tell him what happened here,' Rick told Daryl who had pulled his pants up nodded starring at Rick, 'What happens on tour stay's on tour, as long as no one is playing away from home and the other person agrees its ok, You don't do anything she doesn't agree too. Got it?'

'Got it! What happen's now?' Daryl asked.

'You want him Carol? You want to bring him in?' Rick looked at Carol.

'Yeah I want him,' She whispered.

'There's a calender inside the pantry door, you can book in time, don't be greedy, just cos you booked in time, doesn't mean sex. You gotta pull ya weight with Joey and the house!'

Daryl nodded. 'Anything else?'

'She's the boss,' Rick chuckled, 'Come on lets go to bed, night Daryl,' Rick scooped her up to take her to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoying this fic? No feed back from anyone yet? Should I keep going ?

Daryl lay back on his bed wondering what the fuck was going on. He had a towel wrapped around his waist having just taken a shower. His head was spinning, he couldn't help it. This whole situation was crazy. Totally crazy. Insane!  He had a kid, he almost had her but Merle and Rick had her, they got her first.

  _What the hell did he just do?_

What the hell was he thinking. Did both of them really just take Carol like that, and she seemed to enjoy it. Daryl run his hands through his hair thinking about it. Did he really just have sex, standing up in the kitchen with her riding him and not only that she was riding Rick too. Then Rick told him that Carol was in charge and never to talk about sex with Merle. 

_He never talked about sex with Merle anyway!_

He lay back thinking about he actually wasn't too bothered seeing Rick touching her while he was touching her. As long as he was touching her. He wasn't sure how all this was working. She let him in, Rick let him in, would Merle let him in?

Daryl looked around the room looking for something to do to keep his mind off things. There was nothing, wrapped in a towel he walked down the hall to the lounge looking on the book shelves picking up a stack of baby photo albums. He took them and wandered back to the room he was staying in. He could hear Merle and Rick snoring in their bedrooms, he thought Carol was sleeping with Rick in his room. He climbed into the bed. He noticed that Carol must have made his bed.

He pulled back the sheets and climbed into the bed. He opened the first album to reveal a picture of a heavily pregnant Carol. Daryl nipped at his thumb as he moved his gaze from photo to photo. Moving through till he saw a pic of a sweaty Carol having a baby. There was a picture of a tiny mucky baby cuddled up against Carols chest. He run his finger across some of the photos.

There was a knock at his door, he pulled his sheets up to cover himself, he was naked in the bed having dropped his towel on the floor, and was covered to his waist.

'Yeah?' Daryl called quietly. Carol pushed the door open, she stood there wearing a tee shirt and a pair of panties, she slipped in the door.

'Can I come in?' Carol asked.

'Always,' Daryl moved slightly making room for her on the bed, starting to put away what he had spread out.

'Don't, you can look through them,' She put her hand on his arm. 'I wanted to check you were ok with what happened tonight?'

'Your checking if I'm ok?' Daryl chuckled a little, then blushed bright red. 'Are you ok, we were ummmm a bit rough at the end.'

'I'm ok, I mean I haven't forgiven you,' Carol looked at him in the eye, then moved to the next photo page, 'He looked just like you, I looked at him and he was giving me the evil eye.'

'You haven't forgiven me. So you punished me by having amazing sex in the kitchen?' Daryl asked her.

'Hmmmmm Maybe,' Carol told him.

'Carol, if I could change things, I felt sick that night, I put a hole in the wall,' Daryl glanced at her.

'Daryl that night, I wasn't scared. I just stopped talking so you could work it all out. Shit Merle punched a hole in the wall at the work shop when he was mad about something, one day, I saw Rick beating the shit out of the punching bag in the garage till he couldn't lift his arms. We all get mad, and upset some times,' Carol told him. 

Daryl looked at her watching her sitting cross legged on the bed flicking through the albums smiling at the pictures of a baby that Daryl never met. 

'You weren't mad at me that night, even though I hit the wall?' He asked.

'No, I was gone because I had an exam, you knew that, I told you,' Carol told him

'If I had of stayed would you be doing all this with the others?' Daryl asked.

'No you were enough, I always only only wanted you. You left, some  bad things happened, Merle and Rick, they stepped up. Helped me. I fell in love with them. Even though your here now, its too late,' Carol looked him in the eye.

'You don't think you ever going to stop being with both of them?' Daryl asked her.

'No, not unless they don't want to be in it anymore,' Carol told him.

'Do you love one more than the other?' Daryl asked.

'Depends, who's pissing me off the most. Or what time of the month it is,' Carol told him.

'Yeah I remember that, your a bitch,' Daryl smirked.

'I am not,'

'So how are we doing this? How are you planning on fitting me in?' Daryl asked.

'Don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe I will just use you for sex. Or helping clean out the car and stuff, I don't know how I'm going to fit you in.'

'Sounds awesome,' Daryl told her.

'Daryl just so you know, we don't usually do that,' Carol told him.

'Do what?'

'That, like me and both of them, I don't have sex with both of them at the same time, tonight was a first time for me,' Carol admitted.

'Me too,' Daryl looked at him.

Carol put the albums on the dresser and Daryl tugged her to his chest.

'I'm so sorry, sorry I didn't ring, or do anything, I'm so god damn sorry about everything,' Daryl said.

'I know, stop saying it, show me how sorry you are,' Carol said,

'Now?'

'Not sex Daryl, but put some effort in, with me and your son,' Carol said.

'He sat with me watched a movie,' Daryl told her,

'I saw,' He hugged her tighter bringing his lips to hers kissing and exploring her body, he made slow gentle love to her in the still of the still of the night. They cuddled and  talked quietly after. Once Daryl fell asleep Carol left moving back to Rick's bed, knowing he would be pissed if she wasn't there when he woke up.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Rick rolled over and reached out and discovered Carol was gone, her side of the bed was cold. She been gone a long time. He was pissed off thinking she was with Daryl and she was supposed to be with him. Maybe he stepped over the line last night pushing her into a three way between them both. Maybe it was too much and too soon after the arrival of Daryl into the house.

Rick rolled over in the bed to the other side and pulled on some boxers and jeans. He looked at the clock pulling on a tee shirt and felt he was going to go end up in a argument of sorts with Carol. He been on nights for a so long it was doing his head in and really really playing on his mind about what would happen with Daryl added in. Would she flip back to Daryl only. He was stressed he just wanted her.

Then all the crying from Shane last night in the drive way where Rick had chased him down there. Trying to tell him they were best friends no matter what. Then coming back inside finding Daryl making out with Carol in the kitchen turned him on and he decided to take it that one step further. Maybe she was mad at him. It was so confusing, they got to bed and he fell straight asleep.  _Fuck it!_

Rick walked out of his bedroom, walking into the lounge finding Merle drinking coffee and reading the Sunday paper. 'Where Carol?'

'She's with Joey.'

'What?'Rick asked. _  
_

'He was up crying through the night, she spent most of the night watching movies with him on the couch, he's still not well,' Merle said.

'Fuck I was going to go mad. Thought she was with Daryl,' Rick told him.

'Nah she come out of your room. Daryl's in with them, they are all asleep on her bed. Daryl got up to help during the night,' Merle said.

'Awesome, fucken great! How longs Daryl been here?' Rick said running his hand over his unshaved face.

'2 days.........' Merle gave him. 

'Why the fuck you not wake me when he was sick?' Rick growled at Merle.

'Man you were snoring with ya mouth open, she gave ya a shake ya just rolled over and showed us ya bare arse,' Merle growled back.

'Really?'

'Really, you looked beat man,' Merle added.

'Daryl's in there?' Rick asked.

'Well in there, he's got Joey in his arms and is snoring, Carol's asleep half hanging off the bed,' Merle told him.

Rick grunted and went poured himself a coffee from the coffee pot. He had the last cup Merle had been up for a while by the looks of the empty coffee pot. Merle looked up as he moved about making a new pot of coffee for the next person who got up.

'Is Daryl in?' Merle asked Rick quietly looking up at him. Rick looked away not meeting his eye.

'Daryl's in......' Rick confirmed.

'Like in in or she's thinking about it in?' Merle asked.

'In, in!' Rick confirmed.

'How do you know?' Merle asked.

'Ummmm just do,' Rick said quietly.

'For Fuck sakes! What you fuckers do?' Merle growled.

'You know she don't like us to talk about this shit,' Rick told Merle as he started to leave the room, Merle was up off his seat a had Rick pinned against the wall before Rick had a chance to react. Merle was mad, Rick knew what he was thinking and he was thinking right and if he found out he would throw all his toys out of the cot. Especially if he found out Daryl and Rick did it. Rick swallowed down his panic as Merle used his weight to find out what happened.

'I asked you what you both did? Did you?' Merle looked in his eyes and Rick was shaking his head.

'Nah man I just saw him kiss her, that's all,' Rick muttered. Merle let go. 'I..... fuck Merle what you do that for! Settle fucken down.'

'I don't know if I can cope with this, when she brought you in I didn't get sex for nearly 2 months while she was in a honeymoon period with you. You know she's going to cut you off to ride him right,' Merle growled at him.

'Fuck off,' Rick growled. He was hardly getting any as it was because of his job.

'Not kidding, you wait, it will be all him for a month at least and you and I will be using our right hand,' Merle growled.

'Nar your wrong!'

'Wait you will see,' Merle growled Merle still was holding onto Ricks shirt when they heard a voice.

'What are you doing?' Come a little voice behind them. Joey was standing there looking with his finger in his mouth.

'Just giving Uncle Rick a cuddle see,' Merle hugged Rick and Rick hugged him back. Joey put his arms up to be included.

'Where's ya Ma?' Rick asked.  

'Sleepin,' Joey said and pointed to the fridge, Merle walked over and opened it, and he pointed to juice.

'Use your words,' Rick scolded him. 'Your a big boy and big boy's use words.'

'Milk,' Joey looked at Rick.

'In a glass?' Merle pulled it out to pour it. Joey was shaking his head using a growl and pointing to the sipper cup on the bench.

'Nah Joey your a big boy,' Rick said showing him a glass to drink out of. Joey kept pointing to his cup and stuck his finger in his mouth. Merle was conflicted, Rick had said no to the sipper cup and Joey wanted it. Merle didn't have an issue about it. Merle looked up and saw Daryl wandering in greeting everyone good morning. Joey was ramping up to a whine about the sipper cup.

'What's going on?' Daryl asked, waving his fingers to Joey, Merle was at a stand still Rick had said no, and Daryl walked in. Joey reached out to Daryl. Who accepted him into his arms from Merle.

'Cup?' Joey rubbed on Daryl's goatee, pointing to the sipper on the bench. 'Milk?'

Daryl looked at Merle and Rick. 'What's the problem?'

'Rick said No,' Merle muttered.

'OK, so??? Joey Uncle Rick said No you need to sort it out with Uncle Rick,' Daryl passed him over to Rick's arms and walked over to pour himself a coffee, deciding he wasn't going to get into a argument about a sipper cup, he had filled that sipper cup up through the night while he was sick. He was going to set in if he got really worked up about it. Or ask Carol. He really didn't know what the rules were here with Joey. Who was in charge here, after having only been there a short time. Rick seemed to take the lead more than Merle with Parenting when both Rick or Merle were there he saw that on the Saturday night. 

Joey looked at Daryl and started to amp up crying and getting upset about it, he looked hot, with red cheeks still the same as last night. He was still sick. Daryl couldn't stand it crying over milk in a cup or glass. He was tired, Joey still had a temperature and he grabbed the sipper cup and rinsed it, having washed it himself at 5am. Filled it with milk and put the lid on, held his hands out to the little boy and when he moved to his arms Daryl walked out of the kitchen down the hall to his room where he put him in his bed and lay down beside him showing him his baby pictures from the albums he still had in his room.

He knew Carol and Rick were going to be mad at him. To be honest he really didn't give a shit. Daryl watched him finish it, he asked him if he needed to go to the toilet and he nodded. He took him to the little bathroom and waited helped him wash his hands and took him back to his room. They both lay on the bed looking at his photos. Joey snuggled into his side and was asleep quickly. 

That was where Carol found them when she woke up. Wandered out to the lounge to find Rick still fuming she tried to get to the bottom of it.

'What happened?' Carol asked Rick. Merle had gone out, gone to see Shane to help him rotate his tyres or something, Carol knew this was a lie. He was going to Shane's but it involved tv or something, Merle was getting out of dodge muttering something kissing her good morning that Rick was on his period and to watch out. 

'He gave him milk,' Rick told her.

'What, your upset because he gave him milk?' Carol asked shaking her head. Rick was upset that Daryl went over his head with Joey and gave him milk.

'In the slipper cup, I already told Joey no, then Daryl just made it and took him away to give it to him, I already said no to it,' Rick told her.

'God, Rick, honestly, I been giving him the slipper cup all night, because he's sick. I been getting Daryl to fill them. Does it matter?' Carol asked him.

'Would it bother you if you said no to potato chip's and Merle and I gave them to him at dinner?' Rick asked.

'I'm not getting worked up about a drink, you shouldn't,' Carol told him leaning into him and kissed him, she wrapped her arms around him. She could tell he was pissed off.

'Last night was fun,' Carol whispered in his ear.

'Yeah, it was, Merle will go nuts if he found out though, he bailed me up this morning on if something happened," Rick told her.

'Did you tell?' Carol whispered knowing Merle would go nuts  because he wasn't part of it and Daryl was. 

'Do I look stupid?' Rick asked.

'Well you been bitching about a slipper cup for half an hour.'

'Wheres Joey?' Rick asked.

'Lets just snuggle on the couch until Joey wakes again,' Rick nodded and pulled her onto his lap kissing her and leaning back trying to chill out.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm calling a meeting 8pm._

Daryl, Rick and Merle got a text alert to their phones. They knew they all been acting like jack arses all day and it had basically become a pissing contest between them all all day and Carol was tired and had had enough. She was ready to cut them all off.

Daryl knew he was partly to blame, he been one step behind Carol and Joey all day. Rick had been one step behind Daryl and Merle had sat down with a 24 pack in the lounge which Carol had taken off him and pointed to the lawn mower to get him involved with doing something else.

In the end out of desperation taken Daryl to the supermarket with her and left Rick at home with Joey, he was not well enough to take out and Carol was sure Rick and Daryl left alone without her running interference would be explosive.

She didn't understand it. Last night Rick and Daryl worked together with her and today they were bouncing off each other like arseholes really. It was the only way to say it. She was done with them both for the moment. Merle was sulking around the house like someone just took his dog off him.

So now she was at the supermarket with Daryl, he was pushing the trolley while she was putting stuff in. 

'How does this work? You all chip in or something?' Daryl asked.

'You pay,' Carol told him.

'What?' Daryl looked at her.

'You pay, your share of any extra of the garage goes into an account and we use it to feed everyone. So you pay.' Carol told him.

'My share goes into a account for you and Joey?' Daryl asked. 'Like any profit, there isn't much of a profit at the garage?'

'There is heaps of profit, there heaps of money in there, Merle set it up after he found out I was pregnant so I had money,' Carol told him throwing in a bag of pasta into the trolley. 'Merle been working hard, hasn't done drugs since he found out I was pregnant, he's cut back drinking, he turned it around! We are doing ok, I work so we are in a good place now.'

'Really?'

'Really really, you buy all his clothes and pay for pre school too. You pay for everything Joey related. And you brought me a new car. And his pram and car seat when he was a baby. You spend a lot on Joey.' Carol told him. 'There's heaps of money there still if you need money, are you ok for money?'

'I'm ok for money at the moment! I've got a bit stashed away, you guys don't need anything?' Daryl asked her, he reached out putting in a packet of rice. 

'Like I said Daryl, Merle giving us your share in the profit, we are good. I guess we should stop doing that now,' Carol looked at him, she reached out putting more stuff in the trolley.

'I don't know, I don't know how any of this works?' Daryl looked at her following her around the shop waiting while she put stuff in.

'Umm well Rick and Merle don't pay for Joey, they never have, you have,' Carol told him. 'I don't know I never felt right taking money from them to pay for things for him so Merle worked it out so I got some money from your half of the business. There was nothing else to do, he needed stuff and Merle wouldn't let him go without so he insisted if I didn't take his money I should take yours.'

'Right, Carol you know I would have paid for everything if I knew he was here, I feel so stupid,' Daryl took her elbow and pulled her near him to continue what he was saying. 'I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, I'm here for you and Joey , i just wish that I knew.'

'Look we can go round and round in circles here, I know if you knew you wouldn't have left, and even if we were not together you wouldn't leave him. Its all just confusing not just for you but for me, and Rick and Merle. We just need to work it out, but I'm not stopping you from being his Dad, but you got to go slow. Merle and Rick have been there since day dot, they might think they might be getting put out.'

'I don't want them to feel put out, they been here for you in a way I haven't, I had a shit upbringing, and I'm not going to stand by why my kid crying for a sipper of milk because someone wants to be right,'  Daryl told her.

'I know, I know I spoke to Rick, we need to talk about this sort of thing tonight. But the guys have been there, they been raising him with me.' Carol said.

'I know, but I'm letting you know I'm not standing there while he's crying for something when he's sick, I know I've only been here 3 days, but I'm going to give him the milk if I think its something he can have,' Daryl told her.

'Think about it like this, if I had said no would you still have given him the milk?' Carol asked him, Daryl glanced at her.

'Yeah, he had snot coming down his face and was crying. I didn't think it was right he shouldn't have had it. He been up all night and looked hot, so yeah I would have argued with ya about it,' Daryl told her. Carol nodded.

'I would have argued with Rick too Daryl, parents are allowed to have different points of view. Rick wants him to be a big boy, use a knife and fork, please and thank you and all that, Merle just wants him to be happy and not have his  childhood and me I fly by the seat of my pants, and guess what, we all make mistakes every day.' Carol told him coming down the kids isle.

Carol pile in things that she thought Joey might like, juice boxes and stuff for his lunch, she threw in pull ups, Daryl pulled them out of the trolley to find out what they were. Soon they had an over flowing trolley with enough food to feed 4 adults and 1 child for a week. Daryl pushed it out to his truck helping load it. He grabbed her hand once they climbed into the truck.

'I mean it, I want to be his Dad, I want that chance if you let me.' Daryl told her.

'Don't make me regret it,' Carol said looking at him hard, 'Don't leave him, once your in there is no getting out.' 

Daryl reached out and tugged her closer to him on the seat. 'I'm not going anywhere, isn't the fact I'm bloody about to jump into a three way relationship with my brother and friend with you let you know I want you both, honestly if I didn't I would be doing this shit, but I'm going to be the last man standing, I'm not leaving.' He bent his head and kissed her in the front seat of the truck in the car park. 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Right, I called you all together so we can sort this out, work it out or something, its going to drive me crazy if we all carry on like this,' Carol looked around the table, one man seated on each side. All staring at her waiting to see what she was going to say. Like they were some naughty school boys who were about to be told off. All glancing from one to the other.

'OK we all were not expecting Daryl back but he's here, and he's Joey's bio Dad. I really don't know what I should do here.' Carol looked around at the men were were still all watching her no one prepared to say anything. 'Your all just going to have to accept it, it doesn't mean you have to forgive him, you just have to accept that he's here now, and he's going to be forming a relationship with Joey. People are going to know  he's  Joey's Dad the moment they see him together cos they look so alike.'

'You all are in this relationship with your eyes wide open, no one is forcing you to stay with me. You both choose this, if you want out now is the time to let me know, I don't want that but I'm not having another day like today, I would rather move out and have you come to where I am one at a time if you can't get a grip on this.' Carol looked at them.

'I really can't have this carry on around Joey, its not fair, he doesn't know what's going on or why your all fighting and its stupid to fight. I love you both.' Carol looked at Rick and Merle.

'I realize that your both upset because Daryl is here, he willing to be a part of this us , but you all need to help him by not being dicks about it. Play nice. I'm not going to stop him being part of Joey's life even if he didn't want part of this.' Carol pushed back from the table walking to the kitchen grabbing the calender off the wall, she come back and sat down spreading it around the table passing it to Rick who took out his phone to write his schedule on it. He also took the chance to block off some nights over the next week to spend time with Carol before he went back to working on nights again. He was pissed even more so he felt he was competing with Daryl for time now.

'I'm choosing to forgive Daryl for not being here when Joey was born and everything before up till now because the following reasons, I just don't have it in me to keep hating him for something he didn't know about. Yes he shouldn't have been an arse but he came the moment he found out. He's here now, you don't have to forgive him but for the sake of us all getting along we have to be civil to each other. I know deep down you don't hate him either so lets move on forwards not backwards, encourage a relationship between him and Joey. It doesn't mean Joey isn't going to love either of you even less.' Carol was on a roll for talking and they were listening to her.

'OK Daryl we use this, we work things out, we talk to each other, your in a relationship with 4 people you need to be respectful of them its not just about you. Rick has been getting first choice of the calender due to his work schedule, he writes it down. Work your shit out around him.' Carol pulled out another half wall planner. 'We use our phones and text if we can't do something, if you can't do something you need to text everyone, not just me, so we all know where Joey is or where you are or whats going on.'

'Remember I'm not your mother, its not my job to make sure you have clean clothes and your bed and bathroom is clean. I'm not your wife, or yours or yours. Pick up your own shit. Pick up after Joey. Don't be dumb arses ok, I don't need it,' Carol growled at them all.

'This is Joey's we schedule who's doing what, pre school pick ups and drop offs. I work part time. Some times I'm working nights. Sometimes I'm rostered off. all that is on here.' Carol was looking at Daryl who was nodding.

'I just want this to settle down, and knock off the jealousy thing other wise no one will be getting anything and I'll go buy a vibrator!' Carol looked around at them. Daryl and Rick blushed. Merle looked interested in that idea and smirked a little. 'You like that idea Merle?'

'Maybe! But we ain't sposed to talk about that shit with each other,' Merle stated, leaning back on his chair forming a plan in his head she could tell.

Daryl and Rick glared at Merle, tension was high. 

'And there's going to be no three way, two way, or any of that shit from this point forward. Unless I start it or ask for it!' Carol stated. Merle looked around the table at the other men who wouldn't let him catch their eyes. All of a sudden the penny dropped and Merle was fuming mad.

'You fucken cunts!' Merle growled at them. He stood up from the table ready to leave. 'That's how you knew, you and him! Fucken Cunts!'

'I haven't finished! Sit down,' Carol growled at him from her place at the table. 'Enough Merle sit down.' 

Merle sat down with his arms folded across his chest, he was starring at the table, really pissed off. Carol could tell he was fighting not to start something with Rick or Daryl or reach for a bottle to nurse and get drunk.

'Joey can't go to pre school while he's sick, I'm rostered on in theater, who can be home with him?' Carol looked at Rick and Merle.

'I'm on a course tomorrow for the next few days from 9-5 I can't get out of it,' Rick told her, 'Merle what have you got on?'

'I'm busy flat out but if I have to stay home I will,' Merle said looking at the table.

'What about me? I can look after him. I mean I was going to go with Merle but I can look after him, just leave me a list of things that I do?' Daryl looked at Carol with a question.

Merle shrugged as to say he didn't care. Rick looked pissed.

'OK, you can ring Merle as a back up if anything goes wrong, Rick?' Carol said.

'Fine,' Rick stated.

'Merle?' Carol asked.

'Whatever,' Merle grunted.

 'Any one got anything they need to add, are we going to play nice or are Joey and I going to find somewhere else to live'

'Fine!' Merle got up and left the table. Rick nodded and went and flopped on the couch. Daryl sat at the table starring at her.

'Ya really going to let me look after him?' He asked.

'Your not going to steal him are you Daryl?' Carol asked. 

Daryl shook his head, 'If I was I would take you both. Last man standing remember,' 

'Keep your ears open for your son,' She told him and he nodded.

Carol just shook her head and said goodnight to Daryl who had got up and walked over and sat on the chair beside Rick. Carol headed off to find Merle who would be sulking in his room or taking a mega shower or a bath or punching the punching bag outside in the garage.

Carol wandered down the hall opening his bedroom door, there was rock music playing and the light was off in the bedroom and the door to the bathroom was open with light shinning through. She shut the bedroom door and headed towards the light. He was standing in the shower, her gaze run over his impressive body, he was older than Rick and Daryl but his body was smoking. Just looking at him like this usually turned her on.

'You very mad?' Carol asked as she opened the shower door.

'Why's that sugar? Cos you fucked my brother and Rick at the same time?' Merle growled at her indicating she should get her clothes off and join him. 

'I'm not coming in there if your angry,' Carol didn't feel like aggressive love making from Merle tonight, sometimes when he had a bee in his bonnet he like hard fast aggressive sex, she didn't want that tonight, she didn't mind the hard aggressive sex sometimes but usually it left her with some sort of bruise or bite mark that she would have to hide from Rick . Sometimes she encouraged the hard aggressive sex when she knew Rick was on nights for a week so he never saw a hicky, bruise or bite mark. It was their little secret they kept from him. She wanted gentle Merle who made her toes curl with the gentle ways he touched her.

'I'm not going to do that shit with ya tonight, wouldn't trust myself, come cuddle with old Merle alright,' Merle looked at her with a softer face and tone of voice.

'You promise?' Carol looked again, knowing Rick would flip if he got rough in the shower and dropped her on her arse like he did another time. Rick had flipped out with the graze she sported down her back. He had argued with Merle about being gentle and not picking Carol up to have sex if he was going to drop her. Merle had argued back that at the time he didn't realize he was going to drop her. He really didn't like it when something happened to her accidental or a hicky. She knew he didn't like her hurt it hadn't helped matters that he had to come help get her off the bathroom floor and clean up her back. 

Carol stepped into the shower and Merle pulled her to him roughly, 'Just tricking!' He growled pretending he was going to bite her.

'Fuck Merle, don't he's already mad,' Carol scolded Merle running her hands down his back over his arse.

'You think I'm not mad, you fucked them both, at the same time, and I'm in fucken here watching Dr Phil or some shit!' Merle groaned into her neck kissing her as she began to stroke his now hard cock. 'Keep doing that sugar Merle going to cum all over the show. Its been days!'

Carol kept stroking him until he did come in the shower. Kissing her mouth and neck he helped wash her down. They cuddled up in bed for a while Carol wearing one of Merles tee shirts and soon he was asleep. Carol got out of bed to go check Joey, she found Rick in there sitting on the floor watching him sleep.

'He cried out, so I just sat here in case,' Rick whispered to her, she held her hand out to help pull him off the ground. He towed her into his room.

'I'm sorry, I been a pain, it just I'm jealous of Daryl, you know," Rick muttered.

'I know, but don't don't think about him just think about us ok,' She climbed into bed beside Rick, and they cuddle up.

'You think this is going to work, or you think this is going to be the beginning of the end?' Rick asked her.

'It will only end when you want it to end, ok, I want you here, but you got to want to be here. Don't be jealous of Daryl ok,' Carol told him.

'Well tell you what, next time you fuck Daryl I want to watch,' Rick told her.

'What?'

'I'm serious, I want to watch, it made me so hard watching someone else put their mouth on you,' Rick admitted.

'Ummmmm I guess you have to ask Daryl that, I'm ok with you watching,' Carol snuggled up to his side and thought about what on earth would her friends or work mates think if they knew what she was up to at her house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl knew for a fact he wasn't about to win any father of the year award by not being around the first 4 years, but he didn't realize looking after a sick 4 year old would be so tough. Especially when the 4 year old kept asking for his Mama and Uncle Rick or  Uncle Merle. He had moved onto a next phase of being sick which included explosive poop, and a sore tummy. Daryl had already rung Merle more times than he would like to admit.

He kept looking at the list and kept checking his temp which seemed to be going up instead of going down. He was crying and Daryl felt like crying because he felt terrible because he didn't really have a relationship with Joey and he was like a stranger looking after him. Not his Ma or Merle or Rick. 

Joey was screaming because Daryl had put his favorite toy in the washing machine because it got caught in the cross fire of Daryl's wiping and Joey's bottom. The bathroom floor had been caught up in the cross fire and so had the carpet in the hall. He had cleaned it up as best he could. In the end he put the little boy in the shower realizing to give up and clean him right down and start again. It was the 2nd time in a few short hours he had had to do it. He was tired, Joey was crying for his Doggie and Daryl was pacing the hall with the 4 year old in his arms hanging over his shoulder, waiting for the washing machine to finish. He thought he might need to put it through twice and had snuck in to turn the machine on again without Joey noticing.

He couldn't believe how bad he was at this. He thought it would be easy. Shit Merle could do it why couldn't he do it. He thought back this morning when he got up there was a list on the kitchen table for him with ideas and foods to try Joey with. Merle had given him his own type of pep talk on parenting to help him out.

'You know when we were kids Dad used to beat us and shit?' Merle told him.

'I think I remember that Merle, I got fucken scars on my back from it,' Daryl told him looking around Joey was still asleep he knew he had to get his swearing under control not just blurting out what was in his head with a swear word attached to it wasn't a great idea.

'Don't do that shit with Joey!' Merle stated.

'What the fuck! Merle you think I'm going to hit him,' Daryl growled at him.

'No, but you aint been round kids, I never knew much Carol had to teach me. Just give him what he wants, till you get a bit more, ummmm you know ya know what your doing,' Merle told him.

'I aint gona hit him! I aint hit now women or am I gona hit no kid!' Daryl growled. 'I would never touch him like that.'

'I aint never said you would, but we didn't have much love growing up. We have to learn it, Carol and Rick they had good childhood, we didn't. If you get pissed at him or anything just walk out of the room out to the yard or something.' Merle told him. Daryl got what he was saying, they had the crap beaten out of them for basically anything, he and Merle both knew it was wrong back then but sometimes history repeated itself. Merle was giving him a out to say its ok to get mad but deal with it this way.

'I been doing parenting classes down at the Y if you wana come, Wednesday nights,' Merle told him. Daryl nodded he would come.

'Ok, just take it easy, its going to get messy in here with him inside all day, don't stress I will come home and help ya clean it up before the tidy Police arrives home ok,' Merle smirked, they both knew Rick was anal about keeping things clean and cleaned up constantly except the toys, the toys went everywhere and he just stepped over them.

'Thanks, ok I can do this, I think!' Daryl told Merle, and Merle left and Daryl was left with 'Joey the terrible' who wanted everyone and hated Daryl with a passion for being mean. In the end with Daryl's pacing and Joey being hot and tired he fell asleep over his shoulder. One armed he managed to get the doggie into the dryer per Merle's instructions and picked up dirty clothes off the bathroom floor putting them in the wash and turning it on. 

He moved Joey slightly and his head moved slightly so he rested better, Daryl was sweating with Joey attached. He lay him on the couch and took his temp again and decided to ring Merle. He had put a pull up on him in the hopes of not having more accidents on the floor with misses and he was only wearing a singlet because he told him that it hurt when he tired to put a tee shirt on him. 

'How hot is too hot? I think he might need to go to the hospital or something!' Daryl almost yelled into the phone. He was pale and Daryl was worried about what was normal and not normal, he didn't know a lot about kids but he didn't look good. He actually hadn't see him well yet.

'How hot is he?' Merle asked, Daryl told him and Merle said he would be right there and to strip his pants off him. Daryl didn't tell him he was only wearing a singlet and a pull up anyway. He got a cool cloth and moved it over his head and neck like Carol's note said waiting for Merle to arrive.

'I'll get some shit, we taking him to the hospital,' Merle said the moment he saw Joey, 'How long he been like that?'

'Prob about 20mins before I rang you, he was talking and stuff, then he just fell asleep,' Daryl didn't know what you packed and put in come tee shirts and jockeys and pants, socks and shoes into a bag and a sweatshirt they threw it into a bag. It was easy because Carol had Drawers full of clothes waiting. He went and got Doggie out of the dryer to take with them. Merle took him to the truck checking through his wallet for the insurance card then they went on their way.

'He's be fine, they will prob just check him and give him something,' Merle told Daryl who looked panic'd stricken in the back seat beside Joey.

'Carol?' Daryl asked. 'You going to call her?' 

'Someone will get her, don't panic, it will be fine! Its not our first trip to the ER Daryl, he's 4 there been cuts and bumps and high temps before.' Merle drove into the hospital car park, parking. Daryl got out and lifted Joey out putting him over his shoulder.

'You want to carry him?' Daryl asked Merle ready to offer him over to his brother, he wasn't sure if he should be here or Carol might get mad with them both being here. Merle looked at Daryl who was starring at him, they were both standing in the car park. 

'Nah your good, prob better you got him when they call Carol anyway!" Merle told him. 'Insurance card, your his Dad you look too alike to say your not his dad, makes no sense for me to carry him in and do all the stuff! If you were not here I would but you got this. When Carol comes down, you got the led right I can't go near her in her work place and she's going to be upset, they won't notice you comforting her or anything, cos your Joey's Dad, right. Rick's going to come and be dynamite cos he don't like Carol or Joey to get hurt none ok! ' 

Merle and Daryl took the little boy into the emergency room, Merle started talking to the women behind the desk who knew who he was straight away. Merle nearly died when he saw it was an old ex girlfriend who he used to date for a while about 3 years before he hooked up with Carol. She knew Daryl as well, they all used to party hard together before Daryl started dating Carol. 'Merle? Oh is that Carol's little Joey, here fill this in, follow me through we will get him seen straight away!'  The nurse with the name tag Andrea told them. Daryl followed him. They lay him on the bed checking him taking his temp.

'Your his?' Andrea asked looking at him. Daryl starred at her knowing that she knew who he was and knew he was the dad because of the rumors around town. She had heard Daryl had done a runner was the rumor and Merle had let them live with him and his flatmate and help out. She didn't know Daryl well was back though, interesting she thought. 

'Dad,' Daryl said glancing at Merle who nodded in agreement.

'And Uncle Merle, haven't seen you around for ages, I remember partying hard with you in the good old days!' Andrea said looking at Merle who was looking every where else in the room but at her. The doctor come and Daryl actually managed to answer any of the questions asked and Merle filled in the blanks. Andrea went off to page Carol who should be finishing off her shift. It was also after 5pm so Merle text Rick to tell him what was happening.

Carol come running down from where ever she was in her nurses uniform and burst into tears when she saw him and declared herself the worst mother in the world for going to work. Merle and Daryl looked at each other and Merle glared at Daryl until he moved to comfort her in a hug. He was holding the over sized dog in his other hand. Merle had refused to hold it since they put Joey in the bed. Daryl shoved it into Carol's hand to hold.

Daryl cuddled Carol while the doctor checked him out declaring him dehydrated and it was probably a really bad case of gastro. Carol nodded still had tears in her eyes about it. Merle offered his support from the other side of the bed stating that Joey had seemed better yesterday. The doctor agreed that they had had a few kids show up with a second bout on top of the first and no one was to blame for anything. They transferred him to a ward where he had to stay the night.

The nurse put a drip into his arm, Daryl watched almost in a panic that they were hurting him, he was so sick he didn't notice, Carol had changed him twice putting another pull up on him, telling Daryl it was a good idea, he just stood there nodding. He didn't really want to tell her about the floor and stuff, they probably going to have to get the carpet cleaners in.

Carol was all over Joey and Daryl and Merle felt like spare parts standing around, they had put him on a ward with 3 other kids with similar problems. Merle wandered off in search of coffee. Carol reached out and snagged Daryl's hand.

'Thankyou, for not waiting till I got home and going with your gut! I shouldn't have left him,' Carol said, he just shook his head.

'I was crap at it, Joey hates me, he cried the whole time, I got shit everywhere and had to wash the doggie,' Daryl admitted.

'Not Doggie? In the washing machine?' Carol looked at him.

'He had shit on him........ sorry poo on him, it was everywhere, I think we are going to have get the carpets cleaned,' Daryl sat down on the chair beside the bed leaning forward putting his hands over his face. 'I don't think I'm good at this, I must have rung Merle 20 times today! Then I should have just brought him here and I rung Merle to check I was doing the right thing! I'm pretty bad at this Carol I don't think I should be left alone with him at all, ever!'

'Daryl, I wouldn't have made any difference who was looking after him. If he's sick, he's sick,' Carol told him quietly noticing nurses checking other kids in the room. Merle come back with coffee for everyone.

'Just talked to Officer Friendly and he's not that Friendly and he's bringing in subway for everyone to eat!' Merle told them.

'Officer Friendly?' Daryl smirked at Merle, he was still holding Carol's hand. Merle was staring at him holding it. Joey's nurse come into check on him. The nurse from the ER, Andrea come up with Merle's jacket that he had left. She had gone off shift, bringing it up before she left.

'How is he?' She asked Carol, she nodded that he was going to be OK, waiting to see how he would be tomorrow. Andrea nodded, she looked at Merle and smiled saying they should catch up sometime, it had been too long, Carol glanced away looking at Joey, Merle just nodded saying sure sometime give him a call. Andrea left and Carol gave him a dirty look and said nothing. Merle shrugged.

Rick come in the door still dressed in uniform holding plastic bags of subway for all four of them he moved quickly looking at Joey in the bed, and at Carol. 'He going to be ok?' Carol nodded.

'What did you do?' Rick growled at Daryl.

'Nothing! He just got sick!' Daryl said softly trying to keep the piece. Rick also took in the scene with Daryl and Carol were sitting close, he walked around the other side and touched Joey's head feeling it. He past out the food. Joey was still sleeping. The nurse come to check him again, looking at the men around the bed all starring at the little boy. She knew Carol.

'Gosh who do we have here?'

'Ummm Dad, Uncle Rick, and Uncle Merle!' Carol mumbled.

'He's a lucky boy.' 

'Yeah he is,' Carol said

  

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

'What ever you do don't bring me back any lacy thongs or anything stupid or uncomfortable to wear,' Carol was trying to give Merle a list and she wanted to make sure she had something to wear on the ward.

'I'm not going to bring you a red thong!' Merle growled back at her. Rick was standing behind Merle shaking his head, looking at his watch trying to figure out if they had time to get home and back before visiting hours finished.

"You were............... Bring me PJ's. Rick you help please,' Carol complained.

'You told me I wasn't allowed to pick out your clothes,' Rick muttered.

'Oh my god, just get me pj's and jean's a tee shirt and a change of underwear,' Carol growled at them both.

'OK!' Rick threw his hands up in the air, his phone was ringing and he had to walk out without saying goodbye.

'Don't put in anything dumb,' Carol warned Merle.

'I won't sugar! I promise. Ya want ya book?'  Merle asked her.

'Yeah, please,'

'You sure you don't want me to pack your lace teddy,' Merle teased.

'Merle! That's enough teasing, its not funny,' Daryl warned from where he was sitting, he was even getting tired of Merle being a pain. Carol was tired and not happy with him because he didn't deflect the nurse that hit on him and she couldn't growl at him about it.

'Alright right I was just trying to lighten the mood Christ,' Merle stated.

'Merle shhhhh,' Daryl told him

'Fuck ok! Oh shit........... Fuck!' Merle turned and left walking out the door, reaching out grabbing Rick and hauling him down the corridor.

Rick and Merle left Daryl and Carol, Joey was awake now watching cartoons on the tv that came out of the ceiling above his bed. Daryl watched as 4 grown men in different colour shirts sung about cold spaghetti, and mashed banana's. The hospital had said on parent could stay the night, Daryl was going to hang around until kick out time. He still felt like shit with his efforts today. He was considering throwing in the towel and being name only for the next ten years. Shit it had only been 3 nights and he was ready to bail. 

Carol stood up and stretched from side to side, she was still in uniform having had started at 6am she looked tired and ready for sleep. Rick and Merle had gone to get her some clothes to sleep in and change. She planned to have a shower.

Joey cried from the bed thinking that she was going to leave him there with Daryl, Daryl couldn't blame him he would cry right now if someone was going to leave him with someone like him. What a mess. He sat forwards watching as Carol calmed him down telling him she wasn't going anywhere and she would go shower soon but Uncle Merle would be back to sit with him. Daryl stood up and walked out of the ward and stretched moving his body.

He rolled his neck trying to losen himself up. He was really at a lose end not really knowing what was expected of him or if Carol even wanted him there he walked back in and sat down looked at them both curled up in the hospital bed together and his heart strings pulled.

'You still want me to stay here?' Daryl leaned forward to ask her. 

She looked at him and nodded that yes she wanted him to stay. 'You mean here, here, hospital here?'

'No I mean here.............. Like with you guys, you still want me to stay............ I ain't been much good at nothing since I got here, I can go and leave you both in peace?' Daryl said.

'You want to leave me? Joey and go away?' Carol asked.

'No! I want to know that even after all this I did today do you still want me to stay?' Daryl asked.

'Yes, I want you to stay, he's just got a bug, you didn't cause this. Don't listen to Rick he's just upset,' Carol whispered over Joeys head. 'We are never just good at it, Merle had a hard time in the beginning he didn't know what to do, Rick, he's wired differently to you and to Merle,  but we will take it day by day~!'

'He hates me, screaming and shit............... Yelling at me,' Daryl muttered over Joey's now sleeping head. 

'Well Daryl you did put Doggie in the washing machine............ He would be yelling at me also!' Carol stated.

'Yeah?'

'Hhhmmmmmm yes,' Carol told him, Merle walked in with a bag of clothes. He saw Joey was asleep in the bed, he pulled the curtain around the bed shielding them all from prying eyes. He walked up to Carol and pulled her up into a hug. 

'I'm sorry  I was being a dick,I couldn't do anything about her hitting on me, but I put ya a surprise in the bag,' Merle told her. He gave her a kiss, Daryl sat their watching the exchange between his brother and Carol. Oddly enough he switched off and on with his feelings, at the moment he was more concerned about the little boy in the bed to think about what they were doing  which was nothing. He knew he had a place and she was accepting him as well, Merle had his hand on Joey's head and bent over to give him a kiss. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out some little toy cars that were kicking around on the floor at home.

Daryl was amazed at how good Merle was at looking after Joey and how much he cared about him. He was watching him sleep with an intense look on his face. Stroking his hair. He shifted himself so he was sitting on the bed and pulled him into his arms and settled back leaning against some pillows. The top half of the bed was raised. Daryl was amazed he mad it look so easy even though Joey was attached to a drip. Merle just leaned back looking at the T.V

'Awwwww The Wiggles, thank god, didn't think I could sit through Dora,' Merle muttered watching the show. 'You go shower sugar we will sit with Joey,'

Carol had still been standing by the bed with her bag, still in her uniform. 'Ok, come find me if he needs me,'

'He don't need you he's got his Uncle Merle, Daryl's here we wont lose him I promise,' Merle told her shoooing her out of the ward. Merle looked at Daryl then the tv then back at Daryl who was watching him.

'What?' He asked.

'How'd ya get so good at that?' Daryl asked.

'Practice, long nights walking the halls with a new born in my arms trying to get him to sleep, this is child's play............ Ya will get better at it, just pick him up lots and cuddle him lots, he ain't going to be this size forever, he ain't gona want ya coming to school kissing him goodbye............. Gotta just do it,' Merle stated.

'But how'd you learn how to just cuddle him, like today, he was kicking and fighting me, only ended up asleep on me because of exhaustion and he didn't want me holding him but didn't wana be put down!' Daryl said.

'He's like that sometimes shouts and squeals and throws a paddy, its ok!' Merle chuckled. 'Hey left officer friendly cleaning up the house, Joey managed to get it everywhere even on the walls,'

'That was me!' Daryl smirked,

'Even better! Left that man on his hands and knees following a spear of it down the hall wall! Magic!' Merle laughed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl was rocking his balls of his feet standing by Joey's bed waiting for them to discharge him, he was amaze at he change in Joey, he was bouncing on the bed, holding Daryl's hands jumping up and down. Gone was the little sick boy, whatever was in that drip had fixed him. Carol was desprate to get out of the hospital fast before he started climbing the walls. Daryl didn't know if he should be doing this or not but it was keeping him happy instead of wondering where his Ma was.

'Catch!' Joey leaped from the bed towards Daryl's chest, he just got his hands up in time. 'Again!' Squealed Joey, Daryl put him back on the bed and he jumped up and down until he was ready to leap again. 

Daryl played the jumping and catching game with him for about 5 minutes before catching him and walking to the doorway of the ward looking up and down for Carol. He couldn't see her anywhere. Joey's bags were packed and he wanted to get down, he put him down and was amazed how quickly he ran down the ward towards the exit doors. Daryl had to high tail it after him.

Holy heck this kid moved fast Daryl thought. He squealed when Daryl picked him up to take him back to where they were meant to be to meet his Ma. Finally she come out of an office, she looked like she was actually just chatting to someone about work stuff. She was laughing and looking at some files. Daryl's stare must have caught his attention she looked up and gave them a little wave and kept talking.

 Daryl had enough holding Joey away from his mother and he set him free, he took off in her direction and Daryl grabbed the bags and wandered over to wait. He stood leaning up against the wall watching as she kept talking with Joey on her hip. Carol seemed to be popular around her co workers with many stopping to say hello. Daryl was not surprised because she always had a friendly smile and something positive to say to everyone.

'Hey Daryl!' 

Daryl turned and found he was face to face with Andrea. 

'Hi!'

'How's Joey?' Andrea asked him.

'Sparking on all cylinders, running rings around me!' Daryl told her.

'Kids bounce back fast mostly, hows Merle?' Andrea asked.

'Ummmmm duno haven't seen Merle today!' Daryl said.

'Is he seeing anyone?' Andrea pushed.

'Ummmmmmm I don't know, I just got back last week, I don't know much!' Daryl muttered knowing he was digging himself a hole. He didn't know if he should be saying he's dating anyone, what the fuck were they meant to say if someone asked about the other ones relationship status. If he said yes, it would lead onto who and how people were nosy in this town and soon it would spread around like wild fire and people would start watching him to catch the mystery women.

'You guys still got the garage and house?' Andrea asked, Daryl just nodded as Carol and Joey indicated they were ready to go, 'Ok bye!' Daryl picked up the bags and followed them out.

Facts were he had seen Merle that morning because he went and swapped his truck for Merle's when he realized he didn't have a car seat. Rick had driven Carol's car home and put her keys somewhere and he couldn't find them. So he drove Merle's truck that had the required bolted in car seat of Joey. 

Carol buckled him into the seat showing Daryl how it all worked. 

'Should I get one of them? For my truck?' Daryl asked her getting into the drivers seat, starting it up. Carol looked at him.

'If you want to take him anywhere a car seat would be a good idea. Rick, Merle and I all have them in our cars and trucks makes it easier than shifting one from car to car!' Carol told him as he began the drive back to the house. Carol looked tired, Joey looked tired, like he was going to drift off to sleep in the truck on the ride home. Carol yawned.

'Its hard to sleep there, with all the noise and people coming in and out of the ward to check. Hopefully he will get better fast now!' Carol told him. Daryl nodded and they drove in comfortable scilence the rest of the way home. When Daryl pulled up the drive he realised he had two asleep passagners in the truck. He stopped the car and got out, walked up unlocking the door. He went back unclicking the little boy from his seat taking lifting him over his shoulder walking inside up to his bedroom.

He removed his shoes, and pants tucking him under blankets. He noted that Carol had put a pull up on him again, he still had a few hit and misses this morning with his tummy settling so she was being careful. He stood and watched him then remembered Carol was asleep in the truck. He lifted her out, he tried to wake her first but she was dead tired. He clicked the lock on the truck, went inside, clicked the lock behind him. He walked down the hall to her room and lay her on the bed. He pulled off her shoes, and her pants. Last time he undressed her like this was years ago when she come in drunk after a girls night tapping on his bedroom window. 

He reached around her unclicking her bra, as he knew it would make her uncomfortable. Rolling her over slightly he managed to get her under the blankets. Daryl stood up and stretched again. He was tired too. He kicked off his shoes and wandered down to turn on the baby monitor thing they had and picked up the other part bringing it back to Carol's room switching it on like Merle had shown him. Dropped his jeans and took his shirt off. He climbed into bed behind Carol. She rolled in her sleep resting her head on his chest.

Daryl yawned again and shut his eyes and that was all he knew until he was body slammed by a 4 year old a few hours later.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

'Dat Fuck!' Daryl sat up quickly in the bed. He bore the full impact of his son landing on his chest jumping up and down on him, bounce bounce plop as he dropped to his bum, bounce bounce plop, bounce bounce plop. Daryl struggled to get his eyes open and stop him before he landed on his nuts. He managed to get his hands out of the blankets and stop him mid bounce, he was leading with his knees and Daryl knew it wouldn't end well for him. 

'Joey, what are you doing,' He groaned as one of his knees connected with them. Daryl was smarting raised his legs and half rolled onto his side to recover.

'Jumping!' Joey announced and then started bouncing around the bed, bouncing up and down. Laughing and giggling about what he was doing to them. Carol was just watching like this happened every day. Does this happen everyday, Daryl was going to have to invest in a cup for his nuts.

'Don't jump on Daryl Joey,' Carol scolded rolling out of the bed, pulling her jean's on, holding her hands out to catch Joey.

'Jumping! Jumping up and down, jumping jumping up and down!' Joey ducked out of Carols reach and landed on Daryl again. Daryl groaned as Joey took the wind out of him landing on his chest.

 'Whats going on? What you do to him?' Daryl asked Carol looking towards Joey.

'Nothing,  why?' Carol looked at Joey, he looked heaps better to her.

'He's like a freaken ball or something, at the hospital jumping and now jumping,' Daryl asked rolling out of bed bhis pants on as he stood up.

'That's what he does every day, that's Joey,' Carol said. 'What are you doing in the B-E-D anyway,'

'I don't know you both went to sleep, I was sleepy,' Daryl muttered.

'We don't like him to see anyone sleeping in my bed because of pre school.'

'Whats he going to say, my D-A-D was in B-E-D with my M-A?' Daryl looked at her.

'Probably! You can deal with R-I-C-K when he finds out,' Carol told him. 

'What? N-O-T-H-I-N-G Happened,' Daryl groaned. 'Do I have to go to B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D Boot camp?'

'Have you met Rick, he likes rules and guidelines and stuff and things all to be in a line,' Carol told him following Joey down to the lounge. Ugh she looked at the clock noting that the others will be home soon.

'When will he be able to spell?' Asked Daryl yawning walking down the hall, truth be told he hadn't had a lot of sleep since he arrived, it had arrived. He was tired, he wondered what else did he have to learn. He had no idea about kids at all, maybe he would ask Merle.

'So this calender, is Joey with you tonight or can I look to see if your free?' Daryl asked following her down the hall.

'Maybe, maybe not, I am going to see how he goes with dinner and things, he defiantly better. He may sleep in his own bed,' Carol told him.

'Show me the calender again!' Daryl growled behind her, he stopped near the door watching her pull out some toys for Joey to play with. Carol got up and indicated him to follow her into the kitchen pulling out the calender for him to actually study. He hadn't really played much attention the other night about how it really worked. So far only Rick had written dates he was working and not working on it. He had blocked out some times and dates. Daryl marked off that night, no one had booked it so far, this was so weird for him booking in time to be with her.

'How does this work if I wanted to take you and him away for a few days?' Daryl asked her. He had been thinking about it. He wanted to spend time with Joey without the other men there. He didn't know if this shit would fly with Merle or Rick though, but he was going to ask.

 'You want to do something like that?' Carol asked him surprised by his request. 

'I want to know Joey, if you come too it will be a bonus,' Daryl looked at her, she looked at him, realizing that he wanted it all, he wanted Joey just as  much as he wanted her.

'Mark it on the calender, my days off are there already, we can go whenever its not like Joey's in school or anything,'

'If I mark off 3 days next week are they going to get pissy?' Daryl asked.

'No, its not up to them to make the rules we all make the rules, you want to spend time with Joey you can, if they want to spend time with Joey they can,' Carol told him. 

'Ok you decide where to go, if you wana, something he will like? I don't know what he would like to do?' Daryl asked her. 'Is that alright or you want me to prove myself and organize something?'

'No I will, we need to go far away from here so we don't run into anyone we don't want to,' Carol told him. They were standing there smiling when Rick come in through the door.

'Hey babe, hows Joey?' Rick gave her a hug, nodded at Daryl, and went into the lounge where Carol indicated he was. Joey squealed when he saw Rick, Rick come wandering back into the kitchen looking for food with Joey on his hip. 'He's looking better!' 

'He is!' Carol said. 'Bouncy according to Daryl, I tried to tell him thats normal,'

'What ya got going on the calender?' Rick looked over Daryl's shoulder seeing he had booked off 3 of her off days. Rick didn't look happy about it too much.

'I wana spend some time with Joey, we going away for  2 nights ok,' Daryl looked at Rick, Rick tilted his head looking at Daryl and run his hand through his hair.

'Two nights huh? Does Merle know?' Rick asked, his body language showed he was not ok about it all.

'No we just talking about it. You ok about this Rick?' Carol asked him, Rick moved away getting Joey a snack that he was pointing to. Rick made him use his words for it rather than pointing. Carol could tell Rick was annoyed or frustrated. Daryl just stood there, looking at the calender seeing Rick had already booked himself in weeks ahead of time and it wasn't his nights they were going on. It wasn't about Carol it was about Joey.

'Not talking about it in front of Joey, but no, I'm not!' Rick handed Carol Joey and walked out of the room undoing his police shirt to go shower and change. Daryl looked at Carol shrugged.

'I will go!' Daryl muttered, he followed him down the hall and knocked on his bedroom door, Rick called him in and was standing there with his shirt off only in his pants looking surprised that it was Daryl not Carol who come to sort things out. Usually Carol kept the peace between Merle and him.

'I just wana spend time with my son. I can't do that if Carol don't come. If you don't want me to take them I won't,' Daryl run his hand through his goatee, knowing he was issuing a challenge towards Rick that Rick would say yes when it come to Joey. Rick walked up close to Daryl and stared him in the eye.

'If anything happens to them, one scratch, you will have me to answer too right! Don't fuck with me Daryl, you weren't here, they're my family, all of them including Merle don't fuck this up,' Rick said.

'Bit rich coming from the man who indicated a threesome the other night,' Daryl told him starring him right back in the eye. Rick starred him right back. Rick was fuming mad, Daryl was pinging off him wanting to smack the man one. He knew for Carol's sake he had to behave. Both men stood still at a stand off knowing that the other wanted to try it again both of them on Carol, and didn't want to cause a huge rift between them and Carol by brawling in the bedroom. Which could happen if one of them didn't back down. It wasn't going to be Daryl.

'Shut the fuck up. Other wise next time you won't be invited I'll invite Merle,' Rick growled at him issuing his own challenge..

'Like fuck,' Daryl growled back.

'Next fucken time its going to be in a fucken bed, an't doing that shit standing up again,' Rick stated.

'As long as we are clear here! I'm taking my kid for a few days. Get back to me on the other thing,' Daryl growled at Rick turning and leaving the room. Rick stood there scratching his head thinking about the threesome and thinking about watching him put his mouth on Carol, wondering at the same time he basically backed down from him taking them away for a few days.  _Fuck!_ Well he was just going to wait to see what Merle thought. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Merle really didn't notice or care that Daryl was taking them away for a few days, he could understand it he had his own problems that he was quickly trying to sort out. He knew he was going to be in the dog box, but Andrea had arrived at the garage and asked him out on a date. With him stammering and stuttering told him she would pick him up on Friday night to go out.

He had no idea how to get out of it or how to broach the subject with Carol. He had sat on it for a few days too many and now it was Friday night he was standing in the shower washing the grime off him from working wondered what was going to happen when she showed up there, he wasn't any good at this asking girls out or he never said he was with anyone. He knew he was well and truly in the shit.

He didn't even know her phone number to ring and cancel. He wandered into the bedroom and started to get dried and dressed, pulling on clean jeans and a black button down shirt that he could wear out, he sprayed himself and looked in the mirror, he looked ok he thought. Not to dressed up. _If Carol hadn't cut off his balls!_. He was going to have to tell her before Andrea arrived and then he was going to try and figure something out.

He hadn't met a women quite as forward as her and she wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't want to say he was with someone, then her ask who he kinda just stood there and nodded. He knew she knew him well enough they had dated for a while and she would tell if he was lying. He might be able to fool her for a little bit. Before he knew where he was she told him she would pick him up on Friday night.

Since then he really hadn't had much of a opportunity to tell Carol, well he had a chance but he was too focused on doing something else with Carol that bringing up that someone else asked him out on a date would shut down them having time together. He knew he should have told her but now it was too late. She was going to arrive on the door step and things were not going to be much fun. Merle thought he could go out and be a big arsehole or something so she wouldn't call him again. He still didn't know how that shit would fly with Carol.

He wandered into the lounge. Joey had been asleep for at least an hour, he knew this because he had laid down beside him and rubbed his back until he went to sleep. Carol, Daryl, Rick and Shane were playing cards around the kitchen table. Rick and Daryl were both freshly showered, Daryl had been working at the garage all day and Rick always showered after work because he liked to wash off all the stuff of his day at the police station.

Carol was sitting on Daryl's knee.  Rick was watching them. He knew Rick kinda got off on watching, he had discovered that the brief double encounter they had had a few weeks back. They had a game of poker of sorts, betting bits of Joey's lego, Shane was trying to build a ship or something with his and trying his hardest to win it all.

'Ummm can I have a word?' Merle asked her. She looked up and saw from his face it wasn't going to be good. Rick and Daryl looked up to see what was going on Daryl knew Merle was up to something or something had happened just by the look on his face. As she stood up there was a knock at the door, Carol turned to open it and seemed really surprised to see Andrea standing there dressed to the nines. She turned and looked at Merle who looking again was dressed nice also.

'Oh, hi Andrea!' She stepped back to let Andrea come in, 'How's it going?'

All three men playing poker looked up and then they all looked at Merle and suddenly everyone seemed really busy helping Shane build his lego ship. Passing him bits of lego pretending they were not watching what was about to go down with Carol, Merle and Andrea.

'Hey Carol, Merle are you ready?' Andrea smiled at Merle who sort of stood there.

'Ummmm nearly, Carol I need to show you that thing?' Merle said.

'What thing?' Carol glared at Merle.

'The thing thats attached to the other thing.' Merle scratched the back of his head indicating for her to follow him. Daryl pulled out a chair and offered it to Andrea to sit on.

'So Daryl is it good to be back?' Andrea asked him.

'Its ok, I didn't know about Joey, you know, but I'm not going no where!' Daryl looked at Shane and aimed and fired a bit of lego at his head. 

'He's good now?' She asked. Daryl nodded and took aim firing a bit at Rick's head. Pretty soon there was bits of lego flying everywhere, as the men tried not to make major conversation with Andrea. Rick got up and got a beer each out of the fridge, passed it around. Andrea shook her head and looked in the direction that Carol and Merle had gone. Daryl put his in front of him, he had a feeling he was going to be sent out for fast food and a movie, at some stage and didn't want to drink.

'What do you mean you agreed to go on a date? Why didn't you say something?' Carol hissed at Merle, they were standing in his bedroom having a argument about it.

'What the fuck you want me to do? Tell her? She wouldn't go!' Merle growled sitting down and pulling her with him. 'Not like I asked her!'

'Fine, just don't fuck her.' Carol told him.

'Says the girl fucking two other men.' Merle growled at her,

'That's not fair you agreed, and you know!'

'Can I just do this shit then?' Merle asked.

'Fine, go." Carol kissed him and Merle left knowing that Carol wouldn't come back out until they left.

She heard the front door open and close as Merle left the house, she come out and sat on the couch. She didn't really know how she felt about it. She wish she told him before Andrea arrived. Shane ducked his head around to say goodnight that he was going because he 'Had a Date!' He was super excited about it and promised to tell them all how it went in the morning. Carol told him he better ring her and tell her all about it. Shane was a much happier guy since tell Rick. He stopped to say goodnight to Rick and Daryl then headed out.

'I'm going to take a bath.' Carol stood up and stretched.

'Hang on! We getting dinner?' Daryl asked looking at her. It was after 8pm and he was hungry, Rick had thrown some takeaway pamphlets on the table. Carol nodded.

'I'll have whatever you guys have, what are you having?' Carol asked.

'Chinese or Indian?' Rick called out.

'Chinese! Sweat and sour pork! Fuck it get everything!' Carol called walking down the hall.  Rick rung up and ordered a shit load of food for them. Daryl ducked down towards the bathroom that he, Carol and Joey were sharing.

'You want a movie?' He asked.

'Yeah, get something, no killing Zombies or stuff like that ok.' Carol told him.

'Yeah I know no Zombies, no horrors, no murders, so romantic then? or what!' Daryl asked.

'Just nothing dead, or cheating boyfriends.' Carol told him, he stepped up and cuddled up against her. Bent down and took the plug off her putting it in the bath and turned it on. 

'Ok half an hour, get ya pj's on and we will have dinner and watch some shit you wana watch, about fairies and unicorns.' Daryl tapped her bum and walked out to get dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Merle knew he was well and truly in the shit. It was 2am in the morning when he put his key in the lock of the kitchen sneaking into the house, through the kitchen, walking softly down the hall. He peeked in on Joey pulling his blankets up and went into his room pulling the door shut heading straight for the shower.

He stood under the shower letting the hot water wash away his sins.  _Fuck!_ _  
_

He had slept with Andrea, well had sex with her in the back seat of her car. He couldn't believe it, he wondered if he could blame the booze but reality was he hadn't had that much. He had never been in a relationship longer than the one with Carol now he had gone and slept with someone else. Which is what he always did in the past to fuck up in a relationship. Which is one of the reason's why his and Andrea's had failed in the first place because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

He'd always been an arsehole but had stayed pretty much homeward bound since being with Carol because he knew he would end up having sex with someone else given an opportunity. Some times he just let his dick get away on him. He didn't know how this shit was going to fly. If that would be it for them or what.

He didn't know what to do. He had used a condom but that was beyond the point. He was with Carol, although she had multiple partners it had never been discussed them having more than one. He scratched himself taking special care to wash himself clean so all traces of her was washed off him.

He knew he would have to spill because he knew that they worked together and Andrea may or may not mention what had happened.  _Yeah right women always told that shit in his experience._

He sat on the edge of his bed wrapped in a towel and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do or say. In the past he usually got dumped or it was a one night stand while he was single. He felt sick to his stomach. What was going to happen,  with Carol? With Joey?

He flopped back onto his bed starring at the ceiling, thinking about everything and what he was going to say. He could deny anything happened and they just had a drink or he could come clean and beg forgiveness. Maybe she would throw him out? Could she do that?  Or maybe she would move out. taking Joey.

_What the fuck was she going to do to him?_

There was a soft knock at the door, he turned his head knowing that she was there.

'Yeah?'

'Can I come in?' Carol whispered in the crack of the door walking into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed looking at him. Staring at him. Merle looked at the floor.

'You sleep with her?' Carol asked quietly.

Merle nodded his head slightly looking at the floor. Carol stared at him for a bit longer and stood up walking out of the room.

'Carol, wait..........' Merle called out. Carol stopped and looked at him. 'Whats going to happen now?'

'I don't know, I really don't know what happen's now.' She told him. 'You need to decide what you want, are you interested in dating her? or what? You can't go around having one night stands. If you want to be with her, and me we need to sit down and talk about this.'

'I don't know." Merle stammered not realising this was the way it was going to go. He couldn't tell if she was mad or understanding or what was going on.

'Merle, I have three boyfriends, I can hardly judge you for wanting a girlfriend but you need to go into this with your eyes wide open, cos once you tell her or add her or whatever its going to be a game changer!' Carol told him.

'I know, fuck I don't know, I don't have to decide right now right?' Merle looked at her, Carol shook her head.

'Just so you know, I'm not into girls, be aware once she realizes that more than you could be available she might want Rick too!' Carol told him.

'Not Daryl?' Merle asked.

'Daryl's all mine, I'm not sharing him with anyone. He wouldn't anyway!' Carol told Merle.

'You think you have Daryl all figured out?'

'Enough to know he's waiting, he wants to be Joey's Dad first! But no I don't think he would want to be with Andrea.' Carol stated.

'What now then?'

'You work out what you want! Remember I work with her so before you spill the beans tell her your in this sort of relationship without naming names. That way if she reacts badly you can say your girlfriend is the next town over.' Carol told him. He nodded, she said goodnight and left.

Merle sat on the bed for a while longer listening to the sounds of the house before finally crawling under the blankets of his bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm stretching out of my comfort zone here, any feedback would be great. How do you think it should go with Andrea?


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl and Carol had left for a few days, Merle decided he was going to try and feel out Andrea while they were not around. He had invited her over for a coffee while Rick was still at work. She was sitting in the lounge and Merle was making the drink trying to think of the right things to say.

It had been discussed as a group that Carol actually didn't have a issue with it, Daryl didn't give a shit because he wasn't interested in going there anyway with Andrea. He had his eye on the prize which was Joey and Carol. Rick was on the fence that she might out them.

Merle wandered in and sat down beside her.

'I want to talk with ya about something but I need you to keep an open mind." He said.

'Ok what is it?'

'Don't get mad or storm off or nothing till I get to the end.' Merle told her, she was looking at him wondering what he was about to say.

'See the thing is I've kinda got a partner..........' Merle said.

'God why didn't you say!' Andrea snapped at him moving to pick up her purse, Merle reached out to stop her.

'Yeh need to listen to me.'

'Righto you have a partner?" Andrea looked pissed.

'Well me and her, well ummmmm any way, she's got another guy, well two other guys. Like she's with all three of us......' Merle stated, Andrea was looking at him like he had lost his freaken mind.

'Your girlfriend has two other boyfriends and they both walking around upright?" Andrea asked.

Merle nodded taking a sip of coffee.

'What is this? Is it like a cult or something, who is it?' Andrea asked.

'I can't say, but anyway, I'm with her, and she's also in a relationship with two other guys. I told her about you and me, she said I needed to tell you about it.' Merle looked at her, 'I mean she said I should tell you if I like you enough to see if you wanted to date me too?'

'Let me get this right, your girlfriend told you to tell me, that your dating her and at the same time your dating me.' Andrea looked at him as if he was nuts.

'Yeah, thats about it.'

'So I date you when your not with her?' Andrea asked.

'Yeah, and you can date someone else if you want to, or you can date one of the other guys she's dating.' Merle announced.

'So I get to date you and some other random guy if I want to! What else, I have to sleep with ya both at the same time?' Andrea looked mad.

'Only if ya wana!' Merle told her. 'Look, you know me, you know I'm being honest with ya. No one else knows, so yeah I'm dating a women who has two other partners and I'm fine with that they are nice guys.'

'Who? Who are they?' Andrea asked.

Merle shook his head. 'I'm not telling ya that, they don't live in this town, I'll tell you more when you think about it.'

'Don't you get jealous?' Andrea asked, Merle shook his head.

'No I like them, they treat her well, I'm ok. I didn't know what this was until it was too late. I've been with her for a few years.' Merle told her. 'He's been with her a little less.'

'The third?'

'He's new.' Merle said.

'Its Carol isn't it? She's dating you, Daryl and Rick Grimes!' Andrea stated looking at him with wide eyes, he looked back and raised his eyebrows.

'I knew it the three of you that day watching her like she was lunch and all of you all worried about Joey!' Andrea stated.

'You can't say anything! No one at ya work can find out this shit.' Merle stated.

'What about Shane, how does he fit in?'

'He's gay! Smoke screen." Merle told her.

'So ok, you want to know if I will date you while your also fucking Carol, who's also banging Rick and Daryl?' Andrea asked.

'Hmmmmmm something like that.........' Merle stated.

'I like you, I mean I always have really really liked you.' Andrea said. 'I'm not going to tell, but I don't know if I will get to jealous or not!'

'OK, I'm not forcing you, I like you too, but I also want Carol, its not going to be a either or..........'

'Ok, can we try it.' Andrea took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss Merle, wondering what the hell she was doing going in on this. How was it going to work out?

'


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok i'm trying to keep up, going to do small updates rather than huge ones.

Rick put his key in the door to get into the house he called out to Merle who he could hear talking in the lounge to someone. He was tired and pissed. Missing Carol. He was also fuming mad at Daryl and Merle and he just wanted Carol. He looked at the clock it wasn't too late to call her, hopefully Joey would be asleep by now.

He walked into the lounge seeing Merle sitting there watching tv with Andrea. Fuck he had forgotten about her. He mumbled a greeting and pulled at his tie, and started to undo the top button of his shirt. 

'You get me dinner?' He mumbled to Merle. Andrea was starring at him, Rick knew she knew and it pissed him off. He wasn't keen on her knowing all his business. He was in one foul mood and honestly so over tired he could just about burst into tears about anything. 

'Yeh microwave.' Merle told him getting up to turn it on. He could tell Rick was upset and tired. Merle knew Rick wasn't coping well with Carol and Joey being gone. Rick wandered off to shower and change. Merle wandered down to his room and found him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands breathing hard.

'You alright?' Merle asked.

'Yeah just miss them,' Rick said mumbling into his hands.

'Tomorrow,' Merle told him.

'Yeah I'm not here, I'm working till about 5am,' Rick coughed trying to clear his throat. Merle wasn't stupid he knew he was upset about it. He was more sensitive that Merle about everything. He loved Carol and Joey. So did Merle but he was more able to get things clear. Rick couldn't stop missing them like a kid being homesick. He couldn't sleep well either knowing they were not in the house.

'Ring her,' Merle said.

'Have you?' Rick asked.

'No, but I've got the Andrea shit to deal with, your over tired and emotional, ring her.' Merle told him. Rick shook his head saying that he wouldn't. Merle shrugged and left Rick to go have a shower. 

'Ring them, you will feel better.' Merle told him again, he had walked out to the kitchen and retrieved his phone and taken it into the bathroom where he found Rick sitting on the edge of the bath starring at the wall.

'And say what? Come home? Joey doesn't get to spend time with his actual Dad? I'm not his Dad, your not his Dad.' Rick mumbled. 

Merle stood up and tapped in Carol's number that he knew from heart and rang it and stood by Rick waiting for someone to answer.

'It's Merle, ......... Yeah, good, Talk with Rick ok....................... yeah............. ok' Merle spoke into the phone then handed it to Rick who managed to get a few words out before choking on his words. 

Rick sat there and listened for a moment nodding his head even though Carol couldn't see him. 

'I wont be here, working.' Rick mumbled into the phone. 'Ok, yeah, I'll try.' Rick handed the phone to Merle and turned the shower on pulling off the rest of his clothes and climbing in. Merle stood there talking into the phone keeping half an eye on Rick.

'You too sugar. Yeah I told him. Yeah. ..................... I said yes........................... ' Merle hung up the phone. 'You feel better?'

'A bit, now get the fuck out so I can wallow in self pity alone.' Rick bit out from inside the shower.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl dropped Carol and Joey off at the house and headed down to meet Merle at the garage, he had rung to say he needed him there as soon as he got home to help. Carol was left with bags and a tired kid just inside the kitchen door. Daryl mumbled his appoligies as he left again. 

Carol looked around and there was evidence of both her men having been there this morning, she picked up a third coffee cup thinking about it. She poked Joey in front of the tv and moved to put clothes through the wash.

Something wasn't quite right, she looked around and went into Rick's room, everything was fine in there, Joey's room and hers were untouched, she wandered into Merles and there was evidence that he had had Andrea there, she had put a claim on his room by leaving some stuff there. 

Carol wasn't very happy about this. Her staying wasn't part of the deal and Carol could tell she left just enough stuff behind through out the house so Carol knew she had been there. Carol walked into Merles shower and saw shampoo in there. She walked out again down the hall and picked up the phone and called him.

She opened the fridge to see if there was anything to eat and there was food in there that wasn't theirs. She walked back down to Merles room and started looking around. It was almost as if she had moved some of her gear into their house.

Carol reached out for the phone watching Joey nearly falling asleep on the chair watching his favourite show.

'You haven't moved Andrea in here have you?' Carol bit out when Merle answered.

'No, no I haven't she stayed over one night I swear,' Merle said into the phone.

'Why is her shit all over our house then?' Carol asked him.

'Its not is it?' 

'It looks like she's marking her scent all over the place, this is Joey's home,' Carol told him.

'Hang on babe I'm coming home,' Merle hung up the phone.

Five minutes later Merle come into the house looking around Carol was coming back from putting Joey on his bed, Merle sweeped her into a kiss. She pushed him away,

'Don't I'm mad at you,' She told him.

He followed her around as she pointed out what Andrea had left behind from her sleep over.

'She can't stay here Merle, I don't want her living here,' Carol told him. 'Unless your out, then she can live here.'

Merle looked at her and shook his head.

'I'm not out,'

'She can't stay here, like live here, tell her to stop rubbing her scent over my things,' Carol told him, Merle stood there nodding. He really didn't know what to do, he kinda wished he never agreed to go out with Andrea now it was getting confusing for everyone. New ground for everyone. It was easier adding Daryl in he just slotted in after a rough start between Rick and Daryl which they seemed to sort out. 

Carol thought she would be ok with Merle and Andrea which she was, she just didn't want her changing things in her home. Joey's home. 

'Babe I'll get her stuff out of her, I didn't even know she left it,' Merle told her.

'I know what she's doing she's marking the house, I don't want her marking my house.' Carol told him.

'You don't want her staying here,' Merle asked.

'I don't want her rubbing her scent on my things in my home, this is my home and Joey's not her's, if you want to fuck her do it without her leaving her shit here.' Carol told him.

'Sugar, I didn't know she done all that, I'll talk to her,' Merle told her. 'Now come give Merle some sugar.'

'I think Merle you have had enough sugar,' Carol told him pointing to his neck, she immediately knew how Rick felt when Merle marked her. In the cold reality she wasn't used to sharing her men, she didn't want to see marks on their bodies either that she hadn't put there.

'Sugar,' Merle started to talk to her, Carol gave him a look he knew he was in the total shit. It was a rule between them not to mark her but he let someone mark him up, she hated to think what the rest of his body looked like.

'Take your shirt off,' Carol instructed him pushing him into her bedroom, he shook his head. 'Take it off.'

'Sugar, she don't know,' Merle explained, Carol reached for his shirt tugging it up and looking at him shaking her head. 

'Go back to work Merle and pray that heals up real fast.'

Merle left annoyed, Carol was annoyed, the trip away with Daryl hadn't gone all that well, Joey had been homesick for Rick and Merle, Daryl had slept in Joey's bed and Joey had slept with her because he had taken so long each night to sleep. Daryl was frustrated, Carol had been frustrated, Joey had enjoyed the days but not the nights. He enjoyed Daryl during the day light hours but would traded him for Uncle Merle and Uncle Rick at night in a heart beat.

Daryl felt like shit most of the time hearing the little boy ask for his brother over and over trying to sleep. Asking for Rick, anyone but him. He didn't blame him. In the short time he known him he had a bit of a rough start.  Carol sat on the side of her bed, kicking off her shoes deciding to have a shower, she went through and locked the doors so any little boys if they woke wouldn't get out of the house.

 Carol was just getting into the shower when her phone was ringing, she reached out and grabbed it staying in the shower with her head out.

'Baby, I miss you,' Come Rick's voice over the phone, 'Where are you?'

'Shower, I missed you too where are you?'

'Coming down the hall,' Rick said.

'Oh really?' Carol hung up her phone Rick in his uniform come into the bathroom pulling off his clothes as he went, kicking them all into the hall so they wouldn't get wet, he stepped in behind her wrapping his arms around her putting his mouth to the back of her neck. He groaned holding her tight in his arms.

'God you feel good,'

'How are you here? Your meant to be working,' Carol asked him.

'Pray there's no emergency, Shane's in the drive way, I've got ten minutes before he comes in.' Rick muttered running his hands across her breasts, she felt his erection pressed into the crack of her butt.

'Happy to see me then?' She turned around into his arms. Pulling his head down into a kiss, she missed Rick, she knew he missed her horribly while she was away. He moved his hand between her legs running his finger over her clit. 

'I don't have a lot of time, you don't gotta if you dont wana,' Rick told her, she pulled him into a kiss.

'I want to,' 

He turned her bending her over took her from behind pushing into her hard and fast, he knew she wasn't quite ready he waiting until she relaxed a little, wrapping his hand around rubbing her so she would relax, he held her so she was not having a full face of water. She nodded that she was ready and he started moving fast, his size meant he hit her g-spot with ever thrust, she hadn't had him for a while and he was being a bit rougher than he normally was and it made her a bit excited she could feel herself losing control fast, his pants indicated to her he was close. She came and he finished slightly behind her. 

He pulled her up against his chest, 'Sorry, that wasn't the best, Babe you ok?'

'I'm fine, good,' Carol turned in his arms washing his dick for him which was covered in his and her juices. 

'I don't wana run but Shane prob going to come in here,' he kissed her deeply stepping out of the shower drying himself and pulling on his uniform. Carol washed quickly wrapping herself in a towel walked him to the door, waved at Shane and kissed him goodbye. 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, going to re try, I did have some nasty anon's on this fic but a few people have asked about it. So I re read last night and I'm blushing.

Carol was sitting on the door step watch Joey ride his bike up and down the drive. She closed the gate so one of his Uncles didn't come driving up and run him over. 

'I need a motor bike,' Joey shouted from underneath his bike helmet, 'Then I can go fast,'

Carol nodded hoping he didn't ask Daryl or Merle because they would get one, Daryl's fondness of bikes would be a concern if he got it into his head he wanted another and Joey would wonder why he couldn't. Carol was just going to have to say no.

'Your too little for a motor bike,' Carol told him.

'They got little ones,' he shouted from the end of the drive, he looked over his shoulder seeing Uncle Merle and Daryl there he got so excited he tried to get off the bike tumbling over on his knees because he tried to run to the gate and he was still on his bike. They come through the gate locking it behind them. He let out a high pitched squeal picking himself up ran into Merle full tit once he untangled himself. He rubbed Merle's head.

'I need a motor bike to go fast,' he told him nodding his head, Merle looked over towards Carol who was shaking her head.

'Ya to little for a motor bike,' He told him walking up the drive, Daryl bent over picking up the little bike, he never seen one so small, granted he never had a bike as a little kid so he wouldn't know how little they come.

'They make little ones, we seen them, member?' Joey asked him, he reached across to Daryl swapping seeing if he could try his luck there, he grabbed Daryl's face to make him look at him. 'I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed one,'

'What your Mama say?' Daryl asked as they got close to her.

'She said YES!' Joey stated, putting his head on Daryl's shoulder putting his finger in his mouth mumbling , 'Yes, yes, yes, she said yes,'

'Joey I did not,' Carol stood up following Merle into the house.

'No bike then?' Daryl asked, Merle looked at him.

'Don't buy him nothing big without checking,' He told Daryl.

'Whats big?' Daryl asked.

'Well little stuff like toy cars good, big stuff, no, check, he don't need hundreds of toys, he don't need no motor bike,' Merle looked at Carol trying to judge if he was still in her bad books he could tell he was, he grabbed a glass of water and left mumbling about a shower.

 Daryl looked down at the little boy in his arms who seemed to be happier with him again after 3 days of pushing him away, in his own home with everyone about. Daryl stroked his head, Joey lifted his head taking his finger out of his mouth saying 'Motorbike,' Daryl shook his head heading up to his room to change out of his shoes, taking Joey with him, he dropped him on the bed while he changed from his work boots, took off his dirty pants pulling on clean ones, Joey was jumping about, climbing up onto the dresser.

Daryl told him to get down and he did a flying leap in Daryls direction landing on his back. Daryl felt the impact pulling him around so he was safe in a piggy back to go find something to eat for dinner. To find his Ma. He could hear some noises coming from Merle's room which had rock music coming from it. It sounded like Merle was swearing to himself. Merle had filled Daryl in that he was in the dog box, Daryl assumed he was taking his frustrations out on some object in his room.

He dropped Joey off onto the couch and he went looking to see what there was to eat. Carol was back sitting on the steps drinking a coffee just hanging out.

'Everything ok?' He asked her.

'Yeah, just tired, lets get dinner sorted and go to bed ok?' She asked him, he looked at her, and nodded moving about to set up for tea. Merle come through the house settling with Joey on the floor to play with his toy cars. Joey climbed all over him, Merle got him into a bath before dinner was ready then the three of them with Joey sat down for  a quiet dinner.

Carol brushed Merle off for the rest of the night finally giving him some time to talk after Joey was asleep, Daryl was in the shower. There wasn't much else to say but they would just wait and see. Merle was seeing Andrea on Saturday night but at this stage Carol was still annoyed with him. She left him sitting there with his own thoughts and went to go shower with Daryl.

Daryl looked surprised to see her climbing into the shower with him, he wasn't complaining but they had 3 days away and he barely even touched her. He wasn't complaining at all when she leaned into kiss him. Cuddling up and washing themselves down before heading to Daryl's bedroom. Carol stopped to grab the baby monitor before she settled for the night in Daryl's bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I might have gone a little bit over board on the smut and ummmmm blushes

Merle looked up from the couch surprised to see Rick coming in.

'You not working?' Merle looked over at him.

'Shane pulled a sickie, got a date, they called in another team to replace us,' Rick called out going through the fridge for a drink. He had some dinner on the way home, he looked around seeing no Carol or Daryl. 'They in bed?'

'Yeah I'm in the dog box,' Merle told him.

'Not surprised, Carol don't like to share, she doesn't mind making us share, but she doesn't want to share you,' Rick told him.

'Got that message loud and clear, Andrea left a lot of her stuff here,' Merle told him.

'You got a hicky on your neck,' Rick stated, 'Not fun looking at those.'

'Yeah, going to talk to her tomorrow, what you doing?' He asked Rick.

'Shower and bed, Joey ok?' he inquired about the little boy who plagues his mind.

'Fine, he's asking for a motor bike,'

'Ummmm No!' Rick stated, 

'Yeah he's going to ask you though, night mate,' Merle waved him night and headed off to his own room leaving Rick standing in the lounge, he went and grabbed a couple of beers and headed to shower. He checked Joey, then stood in the bathroom and downed a beer, then turned on the shower, cracking the other in with him. His brain was all over tired, he was horny and wanted time with Carol. He washed himself down drinking, climbed out drying himself thinking.

He could hear Merle snoring as he stood outside his bedroom. He was still wrapped in his towel just standing in the hall thinking how he was going to get into Daryl's room. He really wondered if Daryl would let him in a bit of the action. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to say something, Daryl opened the door wrapped in a towel it looked like he had been rubbing Carol's feet, they were watching a movie. She still had on a tee shirt and panties.

'Ummm just thought Carol might want to know I'm home,' Rick told him, Carol looked over at him.

'Do you want to come in Rick,' Carol asked him. Daryl shook his head and Rick nodded coming in to the bedroom, Daryl gave up and shut the door behind him, they both stood there looking at Carol both in towels and naked underneath.

Carol looked across at them taking them in, she knew Rick wanted to watch, she was going to give him front row seats.

'You can sit over there Rick,' Carol told him, Rick took a seat in the chair leaning forwards with his hands on his knees watching her. Daryl wondered what the fuck was going on. 'Rick wants to watch,'

'Watch? Watch what?' Daryl looked surprised, then it dawned on him, 'You want to watch me with Carol?' he looked surprised. Daryl moved over climbing on the bed beside Carol glancing at Rick who was still watching, he moved into kiss Carol running his hand up her leg. Rick leaned back in his chair watching, his dick was getting hard under his towel just from him touching her leg.  He run it up touching her inner thigh, his tongue moved down her neck. His fingers going into her panties.

Daryl sat back looking at Rick. 'I can't not while your sitting staring like that, either join in or get the fuck out,' he tossed in Rick's direction.

Rick moved closer to the bed climbing on it he moved up so he was lying on her other side. Daryl turned off the light. The only light flicking was the light from the tv.

'What are you watching?' he looked at the tv.

'Nothing,' Daryl mumbled.

'Two weeks notice,' Carol got out, Daryl had his mouth on her neck, Rick slipped his hand up her tee shirt rubbing a nipple between his fingers. Daryl's hand went down between her legs, tugging at her panties, Rick was removing her tee shirt the best he could, Daryl stopped kissing long enough to lift it over her head. Carol leaned back onto the bed waiting to see what her men were going to do to her.

Daryl sucked at a nipple and made to go down to kiss between her legs Rick moved in to kiss her mouth. Carol was in heaven, Rick was kissing her neck and feeling her breasts while Daryl licked and sucked at her. His hands moving from her front to back. Running up and down her two holes that were going to be filled soon. It excited her, to have them both.

Carol reached out to stroke Rick's dick, he groaned, she knew she couldn't take him from behind again she wanted him to go to the front and Daryl behind. She wanted it, she pumped Rick's dick a few times, he sucked and nipped harder on her nipples, Carol was groaning. Daryl lifted his head to watch what was happening, he watched her hand wrapped around Rick's dick and stroking it, he stroked himself a few times then went back to sucking on her clit.

'Your in front,' she told Rick, he nodded, he knew he was big, he didn't want to hurt her. Daryl had got himself all worked up and put himself inside her, moving in and out groaning while he was doing it. His angle different so not to end up with his face in Rick. He pulled out moving her so she was on her hands and knees, he moved off the bed a little moving Carol so she was going to sit on Rick. He watched as she lowered herself down. Taking in Rick's dick. His dick started throbbing watching. Rick was watching. Daryl from behind reached around to rub her nipples.

'Good, does it feel good?' Rick mumbled as he moved with her, Daryl watched a while longer, stroking himself moving to his drawer to find lube he knew was in there, he began prepping her hole for him, inserting a finger stretching her, with her encouragement he moved slowly behind her, not to sure what he was doing it was the first time for him going from behind. 

He felt resistant and pushed slowly through, god it was tight and god it felt good. Carol leaned forward onto Rick's chest. Rick made shhhhing sounds, his thumb circling her clit. Daryl was moving from behind, hands around her, thumb tracing a nipple. His other hand on her hip.

Both their dicks moving in and out slowly Carol was making so much noise moaning into Rick's mouth. Daryl was unsure if it was pleasure or pain or both. He put more lube on moving faster against her. He could fell Rick moving too, it felt great, He pulled Carol back so she was flat against his chest, fully riding Rick, and he was balls deep in her arse. 

'Oh, oh, oh,' was all she could get out as they moved faster with her, Daryl took a arm pulling it back so she had no choice but to let them control it, Rick followed Daryl's lead taking her other hand holding it out so she couldn't balance apart from on their dicks which were hard up inside her. They were starting to bounce her up and down on them, it felt great to Daryl, Carol didn't seem to be complaining. Daryl started kissing the back of her neck. 

'I'm gona come, I'm gona come,' Carol managed to get out, he let go of her hip still holding her hand off so she couldn't balance and reached around and rubbed her clit. Carol let out a slight squeal and loud groan, the men could fell him coming around them and they moved faster for her. Daryl felt Rick coming, Rick coming brought a new sensation to Daryl which made him blow his load quickly pushing into her again.

They all fell into Rick, Both their dick's still inside, Daryl pulled slowly out. Carol rolled off Rick in-between them.

'I need to shower,' She said softly, 'Your both coming,'

Rick and Daryl looked at each other, Daryl rolled out of the bed grabbing his towel both men headed towards Rick's bathroom they knew it was the best one to be in due to the wet floor area no shower cubicle. Rick and Daryl had got past the shy stage both pulled Carol into the shower where they washed her down and when Daryl took Carol up against the shower wall. Rick had a great deal of excitement watching Carol come from Daryl touching her. He stood by watching stroking himself till he come as hard as she did spraying himself over them.

Daryl looked up in surprise almost forgetting he was there, moved them under the shower to wash it off. When they finished Carol kissed Rick goodnight and Kissed Daryl good night and went to her own room to sleep. Both men stood watching as she shut the door on them both. Daryl nodded goodnight to Rick wandering to check Joey who was still sleeping and headed to bed himself. Rick headed to bed wondering how often he could get Daryl to let him watch.

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Joey was up of of bed running around the house, Carol and Merle were drinking coffee in the kitchen. Carol was going to work and Daryl was on the pre school run with Joey.

'Go wake your Dad up Joey,' Carol told him taking a sip of coffee. 

Joey's little legs run off down to Daryl's room opening the door running full steam at the bed climbing up to the  side of his bed standing there wondering where to jump first. Daryl's chest was bare with sheets at his waist, he saw his Dad had his eyes closed and straddled his chest leaned forward to open his eyes with his fingers. He pulled his eye lids open.

'You wake up?' Joey asked him. 'You wake?'

'mhhhhhhh' Daryl tried to move his arms but Joey had managed to pin his arms at his side. Daryl was cast. 'Joey, get off,'

'You wake up? Mama said wake up,' Joey hopped off climbed onto the dresser and managed to get one body slam in before Daryl got out of bed

'Joey, get off,' he managed, moving fast so he didn't get one in the nuts. 'Joey don't jump on me,'

'Guess what?' Joey jumped around the bed, Daryl pulled on a pair of jean's looking for a shirt, he sprayed himself with spray, pulled a shirt on. He hunted for some shoes, he would come back and shower, he remembered he promised to take him to pre school and pick him up at the end of the day. He wasn't doing too bad with him when he wasn't leaping off things or kneeing him in the nuts.

'What?' Daryl asked him, he sat on the end of the bed pulling on some gym shoes, Joey jumped on his back climbing up him to his shoulders sitting there then falling back onto the bed to do it again. Daryl had become his climbing gym.

'I got a penis,' Joey jumped around the bed. 'And you got one, Uncle Merle got one and Uncle Rick got one and Mama doesn't,' 

'Yes, that's because we are boy's and Mama's a girl,' Daryl told him. He didn't know where this all come from he would ask Carol to make sure he was saying the right thing.

'Penis, penis, penis, penis, penis,' Joey jumped around the bed some more he had somehow turned the one word into a song, 'Penis, penis, pennnnnnnnnnnissssssssssssssssss'

'Joey, it's not something we should be singing about,' Daryl stood up, Joey jumped at him stroking his face looking close into his eyes.

'Why? Penis's are funny, bum's are funny too, and farts,' Joey jumped down from his arms running down the hall shouting 'Farts,'

Daryl grabbed his leather jacket following him down the hall where he could hear Carol telling him it wasn't appropriate to sing about farts or penis's, they were both exciting things but not for singing about.

'Why? But farts are funny, and bums, and penis's, ' Joey told them, Merle had to leave the kitchen with a grin on his face, he took a look at Daryl who was trying not to laugh also, Carol was desperately trying to get him off topic asking him if he wanted a candy.

'Joey, do you know the way to pre school?' Daryl asked him, Joey stopped singing about farts long enough to tell him he knew the way, Carol nodded her thanks and he grabbed a glass of water, Joey's bag. He stopped to say good morning and see you later to Carol.

'You ok?' he asked quietly glancing over to where Joey was tipping out toy blocks to build a tower in the lounge.

'Fine, are you ok?' she asked him.

He bit his lip and gave her a slight nod and whispered, 'Rick's a bit of a dirty prick,'

Carol laughed, Daryl shook his head,  'He dumped a load on me,' he whispered to her.

'You ok with that?' she giggled.

'I don't know, I really didn't have time to think about it,' Daryl told her. 'Come on Joey, you need to show me the way to pre school,' 

He gave Carol a kiss goodbye knowing she would be gone when he arrived back. She hugged Joey and waved them goodbye. 

Daryl drove to the pre school talking about diggers and trucks that they were passing, the first thing he didn't want to come out of his mouth was Joey announcing to all his female teachers that his dad had a penis. Everyone automatically looked in that direction they couldn't help it. He started talking about the colour and size of the diggers. Joey stuck his finger in his mouth looking out the window at the work site they were passing.

'Is that a boy digger or a girl digger?' he asked.

'I don't know, maybe you could ask your teacher,' Daryl told him from the front seat.

'Why is it yellow/??' Joey asked.

'So its easy to be seen,' Daryl answered.

'Can I have a motor bike?' 

'No,' Daryl told him.

'But why?' Joey looked out the window again, 'they got little ones,'

'No motor bikes,' Daryl told him.

'Kitten?' he asked, 'can I have a kitten?'

'Look Joey we are here, quick lets get your bag, you have lots to tell them about diggers and things,' Daryl practically jumped out of his seat to go get him out of his car seat. Helping him out grabbing his bag.

'And penis's, and bums, and farts,' Joey told him.

'Joey, just tell them about the diggers ok.' Daryl told him.

'But Daddy if you have a penis,' Joey stopped him, and whispered, 'stand up toilet,'

'What,' Daryl was confused.

Joey took him to show him what he meant, he got it now why they were talking about penis's if he had one he had to use the new boy urinal's they just put in, Joey stood there looking at it like it was the scariest thing in the world. Then he didn't want Daryl to go. Daryl showed him there was still a normal toilet for him to use if he didn't want to use the new one. Joey looked happy about that. Daryl left him in his room and stopped to talk to a teacher about the toilet. One conversation he never thought he would have had a few months ago about not using a urinal if he didn't want too. The teacher said most of the boys were worried about it but they still had a toilet to use he would be fine. Joey come running for one last hug before Daryl left. At least now he knew what at the talk was about.

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

By the time Daryl managed to get to the workshop he didn't want to hear the word penis again, he was hoping Joey would find a new topic of conversation. He wandered in looking at the work books to see what they had to do today. He made a coffee pulling on his overall and headed out to the garage.

'Where do you want me?' He asked Merle. Merle was putting the phone down his face looked like thunder like he wanted to start smashing up some parts in the junk pile at the shop. His foot was bouncing Daryl knew he been arguing with someone on the phone. 

'Got that shit pile there needing new breaks and lights.' Merle indicated to a car out on the lot stomping around the work shop. Daryl followed him at a safe distance watching to see what Merle was going to do next. Merle thought he was going to have his cake and eat it too but Carol wasn't too happy with Merle considering it was Merle's night last night and both Rick and him had time with her instead. She had basically cut him off because she could. Daryl and Rick had a fun night and Merle was coping the crap from it.

'What's wrong with you,' Daryl wanted to push Merle a little to see what he would spill out, he shouldn't have gone with Andrea without thinking about it. He knew this is why Merle normally stuck pretty close to home, after a few drinks his dick did the talking and walking for him. It didn't mean that he didn't love Carol because he could see that he did, he just never left the house because basically he would sleep around. He never done that with Carol because he never went out with another girl before while with her. Now he was caught up in a big web of confusion.

'Nothin', not a thing, cept, doesn't matter,' Merle stuck his head under the hood of the car he had been working on.

'Sure?'

'Fuck Daryl I can't talk to you about this shit, right, Carol just wants to dump my arse!' Merle muttered banging on something under the hood. Spark plugs come flying in Daryl's direction on purpose he suspected.

'Well don't go breaking nothing while you sort it, is it cos you fucked the blonde chick?' Daryl wasn't sure what was going on there, he knew some of it was because of her, she used to pant after Merle in the good old days but he only been with her a week so she couldn't have mucked things up that quickly.

'Yeah, now I got two women on my arse about stuff,' Merle's voice come out from under the hood.

'What,' Daryl didn't know what he meant.

'Andrea ain't used to sharing and Carol don't wana share, that's what I mean,' Merle stuck his head out.

'World problems' Daryl muttered. 'I got Carol sleeping with two others, I'm got to be happy bout it,'

'Well she cut me off so you don't need to get worried bout that none, now get to fucken work, your worst than a chick gasp bagging.' Merle growled at him. Daryl couldnt help but laugh it was always the same with Merle. Women problems.

Daryl worked solidly all day keeping an eye on the time for when he had to go pick up Joey from pre school. Stripping down, spraying himself well and truly all over so he didn't smell going into pick him up.

He half cringed thinking about what he might have told his teacher today, probably stripping down Barbie dolls and pulling their legs off if he was anything like him as a kid, he used to borrow the Barbies to see what was under their clothes. He had quite a reputation with the girls for stripping the Barbies down. He walked in with a half smile looking around the little kids for his little kid not seeing him anywhere.

'Toilet,' one of the teachers told him. She took him to the bathroom where Joey was sitting on the throne.

'You done buddy?' Daryl asked him.

Joey looked at him, 'Not yet, can you hear it?'

'Ummmmmmm,'

'Wipe my bum!' Joey invited him into do it, Daryl sighed, moving forward to do it. 

'Do you want to look at it?' Joey invited him to admire it.

'Its great Joey,' Daryl didn't know how to complement it, something he realized quickly he should admire every body function Joey made, giving applause to poo's, pee, eating dinner, putting his jocks on. Anything that Joey thought warranted applause, so in the kids toilet Joey got a standing ovation from Daryl and his teacher. 

Daryl washed his hands, Joey washed his hands and he really hoped Rick was going to be on pre school pick up and drop off tomorrow. Joey looked at the teacher talking to her confidently.

'My Daddy has a penis!' he told the teacher Daryl let out a groan as the young female teacher eyes couldn't help but drop to his crotch. Daryl started hustling Joey out of the suddenly small bathroom when Joey started with the rest of his sentence, 'Cos he's a boy like me, Mama doesn't cos she's a girl she has a gina!' 

The teacher was trying not to laugh, 'Oh we hear it all here, I never forget the child who come in every day telling us that her Mama and Daddies  bedroom door was locked because they was having special cuddles,'

'Really, Joey said anything like that?' Daryl asked.

'No, just he has a Daddy now,' She told him.

'Ok, thanks, come on Joey lets get your bag go see if Uncle Merle cooking dinner?' Daryl grabbed his bag, the teacher waved them goodbye admiring the back view of Daryl as he left.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must confess some of Joey interactions are based of my own 4 year old. Typical convo's

'What do Chicken's give you?' Joey asked Daryl.

'Eggs, Chicken,' Daryl muttered trying to get him buckled into his car seat.

'Cows?' Joey asked him.

'Milk, you like Milk?' Daryl asked him.

Joey put his finger in his mouth then took it out leaned forward to kiss Daryl's face. Daryl leaned in closer for him to do it. 

'What do kitten's drink" Joey asked him.

'Milk,'

Joey leaned in kissing him then looked him in the eye, 'Can I have a motor bike?'

Daryl laughed shaking his head Joey was trying to play him.

'Can I have a kitty?' Joey put his finger in his mouth to suck it looking Daryl in the eye, 'Max got two kitty's can I get a kitty?'

'Ya need to check with your ma first, we will see,' Daryl told him.

'Can we go look at kitty's?' Joey asked.

'Ummmm no, with Mama, she will kill me if we come home with kitty's,' Daryl looked Joey, he gave Daryl a grin with his finger in his mouth nodding.

'We want kitty's Daddy?' Joey asked.

'No we don't want a kitty,' Daryl shut the door moving to climb into the drivers seat. 

'Why do dogs bark? Woof woof?' Joey asked him, 'Cow's go moo,'

'Cos they do,' Daryl offered indicating he was leaving the car park.

'I've got red jocky's on and Charlotte has pink jocky's on,' Joey offered from the back seat leaning back in his seat, Daryl flicked down the rear vision mirror to look at him. 'Can I get pink jocky's?'

'Ummmmmmmm I don't know if they make pink jocky's we will have to see, ask ya Ma,' Daryl told him.

'Do you have pink ones?' Joey asked.

'Ummmm no, I got black one's,' Daryl told him.

'We can buy'd some,' Joey told him.

'Nah I'm good, I just got some new one's' Daryl didn't know how to go about pink jocky talk.

'Charlottes a girl though,' Joey told him Daryl held his breath waiting for the next thing to come out of his mouth.

'She's my girl friend, not Max girl friend just mine,' Joey told him 'Cos she gave me this,' Joey reached down into his pocket pulling out something to show Daryl.

'What is it?'

'Her hair clip,' Joey looked at it then tried to shove it back into his pocket. 'I gave her my cookie, so now she's my girlfriend,'

'That's nice, what kinda cookie?' Daryl passed comment now they were past underwear talk.

'Elephants don't live in houses,' Joey stated, sucking on his fingers, Joey kept his eye on him hoping he wasn't going to go to sleep or something, 'Kitty's do,'

Joey yawned and seemed to stop talking sucking his finger a little looking out the window. He yawned.

'Don't go to sleep, Joey,' Daryl looked at him. 'What colour kitty's does Max have?'

'Black and white one, and a tiger orange one,' Joey mumbled his eye's starting to close, he couldn't sleep, Carol would kill him, 5 minutes sleep at 5 pm would mean he would be up all night, he wound down the windows, 'What colour kitty would you like?'

'Pink one,' Joey told him.

'can't get pink ones, what other colour?' Daryl asked him, they were not far from home, about 2 minutes now, he had to keep him awake.

'A grey one, with white spots,' he told Daryl, Daryl pulled up the drive.

'I don't know if they have grey kitty's with white spots.

'White feet?' Joey asked as Daryl unbuckled him. Daryl shrugged, he saw Rick coming down the drive towards them. 'Uncle Rick!'

Joey was gone, leaving Daryl for dust talking 100 miles an hour about pink underwear, kitty's and Elephants. Daryl gave Rick a nod following the chatter into the house.

'I'm gona shower, you ok with him?' Daryl asked, Rick nodded. He was quiet casting small glances in Daryl's direction. 'What?' 

'We ok?' Rick asked him, Daryl looked at his son who was tipping out block all over the floor demanding a drink. He moved to get him some water giving Rick a nod as he past.

'Gona shower,' Was all Daryl said.

'

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I might have gone a little over board here, I've been on holiday, leave me some feedback, I'll just sit over here with a red face.

While Daryl was showeriing Carol was being cornered by Andrea just leaving the work station trying to head for home. It had been awkward all day working along side the woman who knew all about her personal life. She tried to get out of it before she stopped her to talk. Andrea kept glancing at her and giving her the odd smile every now and again. It was making Carol uncomfortable and it was making her want to stake her claim on Merle even more than usual.

She quickly changed, had her bag with her stuff in it and was moving down the hallway quickly when she heard steps beside her, she glanced at her inwardly groaning when she saw it was Andrea.

'Carol? Can I buy you a drink?' She offered a smile.

'Ummm I've got to get home to Joey,' Carol shook her head.

'The guys are there right?' Andrea asked, Carol nodded, 'Come on, one drink, we should talk right?'

'I ummm one drink then,' Carol agreed, pulling out her phone hitting group text to the men to tell them she was going for an after work drink could they watch Joey. She knew they would give him dinner and put him to bed, she just didn't text them to say she was going for a drink with Andrea, Merle would probably freak out about it.

Carol drove with Andrea in her car to a little bar not far from the hospital knowing is she had to she could ring them to pick her up and pick her car up. She put on some lipstick and touched up her makeup in the rear view mirror watching Andrea do the same with the passenger mirror, the ride had been awkward what do you say to your partners other girlfriend. She didn't really know her that well she had worked with her for a few years, Carol tried to keep most of her interactions with everyone professional only ever bringing up Joey when people asked.

She knew Andrea was going to want to talk about Merle, she didn't really want to go there with it, about it, with her about him. She decided one or two drinks and that they would be fine. Then they could part as friends she would ring someone to pick her and her car up.

They moved out of the car looking at each other sizing each other up walking to the bar together. They had a wine at the bar talking about general stuff like work, Carol was surprised she actually liked Andrea, they were giggling like school girls about a couple of things at work in no time, moving to a booth taking the bottle of wine Andrea ordered with them.

'Fuck I'm gona have to catch a taxi home,' Andrea stated pouring her third wine, she ordered a couple of shots for both of them.

'I'll get someone to come get us, don't worry, I know some guys,' Carol giggled, Andrea put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

'How do you do it, I never would have guessed you were like that,' Andrea commented.

'I didn't mean it to happen it just did, it works,' Carol glanced around the bar looking to see if anyone was about, 'Its great actually, I love it,'

'Have you like, had them more than one at a time?' Andrea whispered across the table, Carol slide around the back of the booth, to move closer, Andrea slid down the booth to listen.

'Yes, its hot, just two though,' Carol whispered, Andrea looked at her she was going to ask Carol shook her head, 'Not saying which two,'

'Party pooper,' Andrea took a drink and giggled. They talked about sex in general for ages, swapping secrets and general chit chat,Carol's head was swimming she looked at her phone, and at the time, they had been talking for hours, she needed to call for a ride soon they would be waiting up for her. She sipped on her wine knowing her head was going to be sore tomorrow but she actually was enjoying for the first time in a long time some female company. It had been hard for her to have female friends she tried in the beginning but they had hit on Rick and she didn't like it, she knew Andrea liked Merle she really didn't like it but she could cope because Andrea was nice. Andrea was really drunk she should call Merle to come get her when she left. Carol hadn't had as much as her but had a buzz on.

She knew it was time to make a call when she saw the time. She looked at her phone there had been missed calls from Rick, he was going to be in a panic she knew, thinking she was up to something, she looked at the time surprised they had been at the bar since 5.30 it was now 10.30, _woops_. She pulled out her phone hitting the call button knowing it would go through to someone without her having to scroll for a number.

'Hello?' Rick answered quickly.

'Hey Officer Friendly, I need a ride,' Carol talked sexy into the phone, she was greeted by silence on the other end of the phone, she knew he was there but controlling some sort of jealous fit whenever she went out when he thought there was potential for her to find someone else. It was Rick's biggest flaw, he got jealous and scared she was going to leave him taking Joey from him, 'Is Merle or Daryl there?'

There was silence still for a few seconds when she heard Merle's voice come on the phone. 'Where you at?'

'That little bar near work,' Carol told them, 'I need two strong men, one to drive my car,'

'K ten min's, be waiting Officer Friendly ain't too friendly,' Merle chuckled at his own joke.

Carol hung up going into the bar to find Andrea they both went outside to wait, both holding onto each other as the fresh air hit them. Carol stood leaning on her car, Andrea leaned in to say something and kissed her instead, truck lights flashed on them as it happened. Carol was surprised at Andrea's kiss and put her hands on her shoulders and Andrea pulled back looking at her, stammering an apology.

'Sorry, I misread the signs, I go both ways,' Andrea stammered, Carol nodded, she's never kissed a girl before, she started to giggle, Andrea kissed her again taking a chance that Carol might respond, Carol did respond because it was nice, she never kissed girls and this might be the first only time she did, she was open to new experiences she knew that. Carol  respond to the kiss putting her hands on Andrea sides moving them up to her breast, Andrea already moved hers to Carol's breast cupping it and tweaking a nipple through her shirt when they heard a voice.

'Well, well, well, hello sugar tits and sweetness, give old Merle some loving too,' Merle chuckled to himself, Rick was standing behind him not believing he just saw a women kiss Carol. He looked mad, Carol in her happy haze could see he looked mad, he walked over reaching into her purse taking her keys and taking Carol out of Andrea's embrace.

'Back the fuck off, don't touch her again,' Rick growled at her.

'Come on Rick you didn't find that sexy as fuck?' Merle asked moving Andrea slightly away moving her to the truck.

'No, no one else, I'm not standing in line behind no chick,' Rick stated, giving Carol a nudge to get into the car, 'No one else, now be a good girl and get in the car,' he growled at Carol.

'I don't, I mean I didn't,' Carol whispered.

Merle moved Rick out of the way to talk to Carol who was now in the passenger seat. 'Babe, you want me to take you home, or you ok with Officer Friendly?'

'He's not going to hurt me,' Carol pulled Merle in to kiss him, She slipped her tongue into his mouth giving him a flirty wink in front of Rick who gave a groan as he climbed into the drivers seat, 'You like that don't you Rick, what if I rub his cock a little?' Carol reached out palming Merle's cock, gripping it through his pants, both Rick and Merle groaned a little. Carol kissed Merle and rubbed him through his pants again to get the rise out of both her men. Andrea had no idea and was leaning against Merle's truck.

'Andrea hop in,' Carol told her, Rick looked ready to burst when Andrea got in the car he got out and swapped with Merle, who hopped in to drive the women home. Rick took off home leaving Merle in the car park with the girls. Carol reached across rubbing Merle through his pants for the whole way home. Merle kept shooting Carol little glances of what was in store for her when she got home it turned her on that Merle was reacting so much to her touch.

'Well, looks like I win,' Merle laughed as he turned on the car up the drive to their house. 

Merle took Andrea into the house where she climbed into Merle's bed falling asleep, after he got her out of her clothes into the bathroom to the toilet and he half helped her wash the makeup off her face.  Carol took her time walking up to Rick who was sitting on the steps of the porch waiting for her before heading inside. She swayed as she looked at him, she couldn't help but giggle at how mad he looked. Rick stood up holding out his hand which she took, he backed her up against the wall moving her so both hands were above her  head, holding them with one hand.

'You like it when a woman kisses you?' he asked, Carol stared at him wondering what was going to happen, she was turned on by him, she glanced towards the kitchen where Merle was standing watching. She leaned in kissing him and rubbing her body against him, him holding her hands above her head was getting her hot and bothered, he knew it he could tell by the way he was watching her lips.

'You want a women or a man?' He asked, her nipples hardened looking at him, he had some anger in him his gaze down her body had her almost panting.

'You and.......' Carol glanced towards Merle in the kitchen, Rick turned her towards the wall indicating to a watching Merle to come out, Merle did turning off the outside light as he come out.

'Seems Carol wants something,' Rick stated, he started patting her down while Merle watched, he made her spread her legs as he slipped his hands around unbuttoning her pants telling her to drop them, and drop to her knees and undo Merle's pants, Merle looked at Rick surprised at what was happening, she pulled Merle's cock out of his pants and drew him into his mouth. Rick was behind Carol undoing her bra, rubbing a nipple with his other hand up under her shirt.

'Fuck, oh, fuck,' was all Merle got out, the lights in the kitchen flicked on Rick saw Daryl stumbling out pouring a glass of water half asleep, he looked at the time, peered out the window seeing movement and flicked on the outside light to see what was going on, he saw Carol with Merle's cock in her mouth and Rick behind her he turned off the light quickly and opened the door.

'What the fuck is going on, is she drunk?' Daryl asked them, he knew she went out for a few drinks, he didn't want them doing this if she was drunk, looking at Carol, she took her mouth off Merle shaking her head.

'No I've had a few drinks, I'm not drunk, I know what I'm doing, Andrea's drunk,' Carol stated, beckoning Daryl to stand by his brother on the step, she moved to take him in her mouth too. She pulled his soft cock out of his pants and began sucking and licking him to make him hard like the other two men, it didn't take long for him to catch up.

'Caught her making out with a woman now she needs to learn she only likes cock,' Rick stated from behind her, 'Carol's been a bad girl and she needs lots of cock to make her see that she don't want no pussy,'

He had his hand in her pants rubbing her clit making her squirm. He was mad at her, he was going to make sure she knew she only liked cock by giving her three at once if the other two men would play ball and join in. 

'Uhhhhh oh, God,' Daryl half thrust into her mouth looking around in the dark. 'I think she likes cock,' he whispered.

He looked around, he could see some of the neighbors lights on in their houses, and he was getting sucked off by Carol in the back porch, he wondered what the neighbors would think of the nice police officer next door if they knew what a dirty dog he was. He was actually dirtier than Merle, and that was saying something. 

'Uhhhh Rick shouldn't we take this inside?' Merle suggested, Rick shook his head, he moved moving her panties down moving her so she sat on his face while she moved from Daryl to Merle's cocks. She surprised them both by pulling both into her mouth at the same time, Daryl and Merle looked shocked she could even do that, they both thrust into her at the same time.

'God,' Carol groaned as Rick's tongue found her clit, she moved so both Daryl and Merle were not in her mouth grinding herself up and down on Rick's tongue. She threw her head back in pleasure, the two standing men watched at the same time stroking themselves watching her.  She slid down Rick's body leaving both Daryl and Merle hanging, undoing Rick's pants pulling him out and sliding down his length in on one full slide. She moved against him a few times adjusting to his size, Merle and Daryl moved around to get her shirt off so they could watch her naked riding Rick on the little back porch. 

Merle and Daryl exchanged a little look like were they actually going to do this, Daryl had been fine doing it with Rick but with Merle he was a little worried, he stood there watching as Merle entered her from behind and had no time to think as Carol dragged him forward to take him in her mouth. Daryl tried not to stare at his brother but his cock going in and out her arse had him groaning as he trust into her mouth, she was keeping  up with them but he backed off a little to let her take a break.

He lifted her hands off him so she had no choice but to take the full impact of both men behind her and him in her mouth, knowing she was balanced on all their cocks. He loved it knowing she had no choice to take the men's full length in both her holes fulling her hard, her face mixed with pleasure and pain was too much for him to take made him come hard into her mouth and she tried to swallow him down licking at him, come dripping out her mouth onto Rick's stomach. .Merle reached round to rub her clit. Daryl watched her face as she was coming hard on the men, he watched his brother come hard and fast followed  by Rick who trust up hard making her squeal, Daryl put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as she come down off her high remembering they were still outside.

Merle pulled out rolling onto his back with his arm flung over his face, Carol went to lay down on Rick, Daryl had pulled up his boxers by then, reached up pulling her up off Rick, 'Come on, I'll help you shower,' lifting her swinging her up into his arms to take her to have a shower leaving Rick and Merle on the porch. He carried her down the hall to his bathroom locking the door so they couldn't follow them, he wanted to check she was ok, all three of them had taken her on and she let them. 

'You ok?' he asked reaching out to turn the water on, she gave him a half nod, putting her arm's around him for support, her legs were shaky, he stepped into the shower taking time to wash her down, he could see a few hand prints forming on her hips from the grip either Merle or Rick had on her.

'You sure, you know you can just say no when he wants to........... you know, with more than one?' Daryl whispered.

She looked at him and nodded, 'I know, I like it though, sometimes, not night after night though,' 

Daryl moved washing her from foot to head, kissing her bumps along the way helping her dry and bringing her into her to his bed after they checked their son. He cuddled up into her side yawning, both of them holding each other till they slept.

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Carol rolled onto her side looking at Daryl who was sleeping still, she rolled onto her back thinking about the guys. She needed to think, it was getting out of hand she wanted all three all the time, she fantasized about it. She had done for a while. It couldn't be all the time, she needed to think. It was going to muck with everyone if they started all doing it together every time. 

Rick was going to get jealous eventually even though he was really into it. She couldn't be too sure maybe he was a little into watching cock, it seemed to arouse him more watching the guys cocks as well as her. 

She needed it to slow down so it stopped being about sex more about love back to where it used to be. Love making, their relationships were about love lately it basically had been hard fucking and not much love making. Spending time together, not solely about sex, but enjoying each other somehow Rick had managed to turn it into an orgy or something, which is odd because Rick was the jealous one, now his really dirty side was coming out. Next he would be suggesting Shane join them in bed.

She lifted her head, looking at the time. It was early, she went to the toilet, checked Joey who was sleeping soundly sucking his finger, then climbed back into bed, stroking Daryl's chest for a bit, he rolled a little towards her snuggling into her closer if it was possible. His hands drifting down her naked back. Stroking her, she wasn't sure if he was even awake or not. She knew he was when he reached down between her legs to stroke her.

He had his eyes shut, she was ready for him he could feel with it with one stroke between her legs. He circled around her clit and with his eyes shut rolled to take a nipple in his mouth sucking on it before moving to the other one,  He rolled onto her making slow lazy love to her still with his eyes closed. His face was in her neck licking and kissing her, he hadn't opened his eyes yet or even spoken to her, his hands just did the talking, they were gentle hands craving gentle touch on her body, he wanted gentle touch on his she could tell by the way he was being with her.

 He was gentle and loving with her. She wanted it and craved his affection, his gentle affection, affection she had been craving from them all for the past few days. He reached down rubbing her clit to make her come with his thrusts, she was groaning into his neck coming down when he came filling her hard and fast. He lay on top of her for a few moments more breathing into her neck, she felt quite emotional with it all, she could feel he was feeling emotional too, she could feel it in his body and in the kisses he left on her neck, he kissed her mouth tenderly before rolling off her.

'I don't wana do that shit like last night no more,' he whispered to her.

'What do you mean?' Carol whispered.

'I want it to be just us, not me watching other guy's fuck ya, I mean sometimes its hot, but been a lot the past few days,' Daryl whispered, he traced circles on her back.

'I know,' Carol whispered in reply.

'Its no good for me, I don't want it,' he hugged her to him, 'I mean its not that I don't like it I do, not every time,'

'Hmmmm,'

'Its not good for you your not some piece of arse' Daryl mumbled. 'I just want it to be us for a bit, I don't want ya feeling like you have to do that every time,'

'Ok I got it,' Carol whispered, 'I do like it, but its got out of hand, the past few night,'

'Your ok though?'

'Yeah,' Carol cuddled into him going back to sleep for a while. When she woke everyone was gone except Rick, including Joey, Merle had taken him to school.

Carol walked into the kitchen yawning, she looked at Rick seeing him home on a day off for the first time in ages. 'Morning,'

'Hey, you ok?' Rick asked.

'Yes you?' 

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't make ya do that shit last night,' Rick looked worried.

'I'm fine, I liked it, but we need to pull it back some,' She told him. He nodded, he looked up at her knowing what she meant lately they just been having sex.

'Wana go out for breakfast? We could go a few towns over?' Rick offered, Carol shook her head his face fell a little.

'You can take me to the movies then we can pick up Joey and take him to the park, do some stuff out of the bedroom?' She offered. 'First you need to come help me wash my hair,' Rick nodded and moved quickly to follow her to the shower. 


	29. Chapter 29

Friday night rolled around everyone had settled down again, each relationship moving on better together better. Carol was happy, She and Andrea had taken to having lunch together every day, becoming fast friends. Carol knew she wasn't interested in her at all, she had enough to deal with with her boys. 

Tonight they were all coming together and meeting Shane's boyfriend for the first time. Carol was excited because she hadn't seen Shane for a while. Joey was running around outside kicking a ball with Rick. He was off duty until the next morning. They'd kept Joey home, went shopping to buy food for dinner. 

Rick had had two day's off in a row, so did Carol. They'd spent it getting their relationship get on track. Going a couple of towns over spending time going out for lunch, walking around holding hands. Giggling at stupid stuff together. Carol enjoyed it. Rick and Carol hadn't had the same day's off in a long time. His long hours.  Carol working different shifts meant that a great deal of their time together had been rushed.

She watched out the window as Joey's little legs chased the ball around the garden. She was pleased he had fantastic roll models to look up to. Rick loved Joey, Carol had no doubt he would do anything to keep him happy and safe. She checked dinner to make sure everything was ok before heading outside to kick the ball around with her son and Rick.

Carol invited Andrea for dinner also so it wasn't just the guys and her, she would be out numbered by guys by 5 to 1. At least having another girl there she would be able to have a conversation with her as well. She was surprised how quickly they had become good friends. Both having a common secret. Merle. She was still a bit jealous of the time they spent together but it didn't actually come into Merle and Carol's time together. She didn't want to give Merle up. She wasn't keen to give any of them up. But she was more likely to share Merle than Rick. No one was coming near Daryl.

Daryl and Merle were coming up the drive from work stopping to kick the ball around with Joey too, pretty soon there was teams drawn, Daryl and Merle, against Carol, Rick and Joey. Rick was cheating and doing it so clearly that soon everyone was doing a free for all chasing the ball. Carol quickly knew she was out numbered on the game. The guy's were competitive. 

She sat on the step watching her men chase the ball around playing with Joey. Joey's laughing when Daryl and Rick tripped over top of each other and ending in a heap. Daryl complaining that he could have broken a hip made him laugh. He was going to end up with a bruise on his hip she could tell when he lifted his shirt and loosened his belt on his jeans to show her.

Her eyes drifted down his flat stomach looking at it. She put out her hand to press on it a little to see how bad it was, he groaned and inhaled his breath. She was going to have fun kissing that later. 

'Hurts like a bitch,' Daryl told her, he sat down watching Merle and Rick chased Joey around. Joey become tired coming to curl on on Carol's knee, putting his finger in his mouth looking at his dad for a bit.

'Uncle Shane's coming,' He told Daryl with his finger in his mouth.

'I know, he's bringing his boyfriend too, wonder what he's like?' Daryl told him.

'He's like a boy, with hair, and stuff in his pockets,' Joey told him. Carol and Daryl laughed, that was all Joey was interested in. What was in peoples pockets for him to see. Daryl leaned over to kiss Carol, she kissed him back, they were open in their relationship in front of their son. Rick and Merle were not. It was hidden from Joey.

Carol had dinner pretty much done so it would be ready for 6pm.  She stood up to go check dinner. Daryl and Joey followed her into the kitchen. Carol sent him out of the fridge when he tried to nab something to eat, shaking her head at him, he knew dinner wasn't far off, looking around the kitchen it looked like it was going to be a great dinner. It didn't stop him dipping his finger into the cream and sucking it off his finger.

'Your dirty hands,' Carol moaned at him.

'I washed them before I left work, see, clean,' He held his hands up. They were not that bad, quiet clean in fact.

'You want me to bath him, get him ready for tonight?' Daryl asked.

'Please,' she stuck her head in the fridge looking for the butter that she needed to put the the potato's, Daryl left to go scrub Joey, 'Don't forget to shower yourself too,' Carol called after him. He called something back that she had no idea what it was.

'Shane just rang saying he doesn't get off shift till 6 so he needs to go home change then come,' Rick told her, he was snuggling into her knowing Joey was with Daryl. He was kissing her neck and harassing her. Merle come into the kitchen looking at them.

'Get ya paw's off my girl, give me some sugar,' Merle muscled in for a kiss and cuddle too. Both Merle and Daryl smelt like they put a hard day in the workshop today, smelling of oil and engine grease and the faint spice of something they'd sprayed at some time of the day.

'Ok, can you remember if we brought butter?' she asked Rick, wrapping her arms around Merle returning his kiss.

'I'll go get some, I didn't put any in,' Rick kissed her head, 'Need anything Merle?'

'Beer, you want some wine?'  he asked Carol, she nodded, 'I'll come with, you need anything else Carol?' She shook her head. 'Give me ten minutes to shower and change ok?'

Rick nodded. He sat down at the table writing himself a little list so he didn't get to the store and come home without what he went for. Which was what normally happened when he went to get something he needed. 'Anything else?'

'Ice cream?' Carol told him. Carol made a cup of coffee for her and Rick and they sat talking quietly while Rick waited for Merle to come back.

They both kissed her, talking about crap as they left the house in Rick's truck to go get the butter, and the beer. Carol didn't understand why he didn't buy beer while they were actually at the store. Then she couldn't understand why she forgot the butter. Who kept eating all the butter, Carol looked around the cupboards, probably the same person who kept eating all the food. She was living with three rather large men, who ate a great deal, and a 4 year old with hollow legs.

She ducked away for a quick shower in Rick's bathroom while Daryl was bathing Joey and dressed in jeans and a pretty top. She put some make up on then went to go check dinner again. She hoped the guys wouldn't be too long so they would have time to chill the wine. Maybe they could stick it in the freezer to cool it down fast.

Half an hour later Daryl put a clean Joey on the couch putting him in front of his favourite movie and went to take a quick shower himself. He come out wearing his jeans low and was pulling on the tee shirt, he smelt nice Carol could smell him from the kitchen. There was a knock at the door, Carol looked at the time, it was after six, Merle and Rick were not back now it seemed Shane and his boy friend had beat them home.

Carol opened it seeing Shane there still in uniform and another police officer beside him. Carol smiled at them thinking this was the new boyfriend then she saw Shane's face. Her stomach fell to her knees and her hand started shaking. Shane was in clear distress, something really bad had happened.

'What?' she asked looking at Shane.

'We regret to inform you...................................................' was all that Carol heard when she called for Daryl.

'DARYL get here now!' Carol shouted.

He come running, seeing the two officers standing there then he realized something was very very wrong. His arm went around Carol as he tried to listen.

'Who?' Daryl asked, 'What happened?'

'There was a accident, Rick................................ Rick........................' Shane managed to get out. He shook his head, in a haze Daryl could hear the other officer confirming Rick was dead, it wasn't registering because he was just there, with Merle, outside. Shane was crying, really hard. He was holding Carol upright, as she was shaking making no noise into his chest.

'Merle?' Daryl asked, he worked out the news was bad, 'What the fuck happened........................ Merle?.................... Where's Merle?'

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok who hates me right now???

'They were just kicking a ball around outside what the fuck?' Daryl was lost, Rick was dead.............. Rick was Dead............. Rick was Dead............... he looked past Shane to see if they were playing some sort of sick joke, Rick was just kicking a ball around outside then he went to bath Joey. 'What? ................... How? .................. where the fuck is my brother?'

'Merle's in hospital, he's pretty bad,' the officer with Shane said, 'He's going to need blood, we need to get you there, It's not good Daryl,'

Carol was crying and couldn't stop, they looked into the lounge where Joey was sitting, 'I............ I................. I........... need to call a sitter..............' she pulled open the drawer to pull out the address book, calling the neighbour who sometimes watched Joey in between Shifts and work if they needed it. She had badly shaky hands trying to ring.

The officer with Shane took the phone and the address book moving outside to ring the older women explaining they needed someone to sit with Joey urgently. With Joey in capable hands they left, Daryl having to let Joey know that they had to help Shane and they would be back when he was asleep, Carol could barely choke words out.

'Rick's got Carol down as next of kin and Merle, but we don't need you to identify his body, the captain has done that,' the officer told them, they climbed into the back of a squad car, Carol crying into Daryl's shirt.

'Two drunk teens hit them in a head on, Merle's the only one who's at this stage has survived.' he told Daryl.

At this stage?

*************************************************

Daryl felt crushed, his chest was crushed, he could barely breath. He was sitting by his brothers bed staring at him. What the fuck happened they were just kicking the ball around with Joey, how the hell was he nearly dead. He would be dead, all the machines breathing for him. 

'What do you want me to do?' he whispered to Merle. He couldn't believe it, still trying to piece together the days events.

 Carol was sound asleep on the little couch in the room. Andrea had come, she knew what would happen, she cried saying her goodbyes to Merle one of the other nurses had taken her away. He stood up and walked around going to ring home to see how Joey was, the lady next door agreed to stay over night with him until they worked out what was happening. Daryl knew what he had to do, he'd often heard Merle joke, 'don't leave me linger on, pull that damn plug!'

Rick's parents were on their way to come take him back to their home town. Carol had cried when she heard that. Shane had told her she wasn't to go look at him. He'd been one of the first responders on the scene. It wasn't good, those kids had been going so fast, Rick's car had to be cut apart to remove his body and get Merle out. Shane was asleep on another chair. 

Daryl come back into the room looking at his brother then at the forms he held and signed the forms to take him off life support. He didn't know if he was a donor or anything, he ticked the box to donate his organs to whoever needed them. Not that they would find much use for his liver. 

His brother was pretty banged up, he didn't look too bad, they shown him the brain activity, the blow to his head, there was none. His back was broken, his spine was crushed, he wouldn't want to live like that. They could leave him on life support for another few days to give them time with him, or they could take him off the machines that were breathing for him. They could take him to save other lives. He knew his brother, he wouldn't want to hang on.

Daryl knew he wouldn't want that. He took the form's out to the nurses station. He hadn't cried, being strong for Carol because she was barely functioning. He come back and shook her awake, and shook Shane awake to they could say goodbye. 

After they took him away, they left. Shane's boyfriend picked them up in front of the hospital. They arrived at the house. Thanked the sitter and she told them how sorry she was and would help out with Joey over the next few days or so if they needed him. Daryl thanked her. Half carrying Carol to her room, going through the functions. He gave Shane and his boyfriend his room. None of them wanting to use Rick or Merle's.

He wrapped his arms around her breathing into her neck and let his wall down and began to cry. Cry for his brother, Cry for Rick, Cry for Joey, Cry for Carol and cried for himself.


	31. Chapter 31

He didn't sleep much, they'd given Carol something to take when they left the hospital and she was sleeping sound in the bed. Joey woke up with his usual hiss and a roar. Daryl helped him dress then gave him breakfast. He made a coffee looking around the kitchen at all the food Carol had cooked. Shane and his boyfriend left he said he would be back soon to help. Joey, was bouncing all over the house demanding his attention. He picked him up kissing and cuddling him. It made him feel better, holding his little boy.

He felt sick, he didn't even feel this level of emotion ever. He was trying to keep it together until after he sorted everything out. He was the only one left, he didn't know if he could hold his family together, his heart was nearly ripped out of his chest when he stood there trying to say goodbye to his brother, he knew today was just going to get worse, organizing a funeral. He didn't know what would happen with Rick, if the police would take that over or his parents.

The neighbour had done her best to clean up last night, but Joey had taken her time getting him settled, he wondered what was going on, where everyone went. He began throwing it out and wiping stuff down. Joey was asking where Merle was and Daryl got choked up telling him Merle wasn't here right now. He didn't know what they were going to say yet. Joey was happy with that, he though Rick was at work.

When Carol come out, Daryl was sitting outside on the porch steps about half way down watching Joey ride his bike up and down the driveway. She sat behind him putting her hand on his shoulder as she sat down. She snuggled into his back, wrapping her arms around him. Daryl didn't know how long he had been out there he was on his third cup of coffee, he knew he should eat something but the thought of eating made him feel like he was going to be sick. They didn't say anything just watching Joey ride up and down till he got bored.

They knew they should shower, get dressed there would be visitors coming before they knew where they would be at. They still needed to tell Joey. Rick's parents arrived late last night. Daryl already feilded one phone call from them, they wanted to come pack his room up, this morning. He told them that it wasn't a great time yet maybe this afternoon, when Carol and Daryl had been though all his stuff. Removing anything he wouldn't want his parents to see.

Carol had told him she didn't want them going through his stuff last night when she knew they were on their way. They would get in there shortly taking what Rick would want them to take out. He thought there would be stuff in there special just for Carol and Rick. or Joey and Rick. He felt a bit awkward with the thoughts of having to go into his partners dead other partners room and take out all his stuff so his parents didn't find out about him. He felt so bad for Carol having to hide everything from them. Not being able to grieve the way a partner would at the up coming funerals. 

With Merle he knew it would be simple. Daryl, Carol and Joey was his only family. Shane and a few friends here and there and work related stuff. He was also aware of Merle's 500k life insurance policy he had in place for Carol and Joey to keep them secure he'd put together before Daryl come back. Merle showed him where everything was at the garage just in case anything ever happened.

He imagined Rick's would be an over the top affair remember what he did from his parents. Police funeral's were more about glamour, about how it would appear to the community not who he was. He knew it was going to tough on all of them. He for a fleeting moment thought about gathering them up and going away for a few days till it was all over.

'Joey, Joey,' Daryl called him, 'Come here, we need to talk to you,'

Daryl told him about the accident and that Rick and Merle had died. He was very blunt to the point not telling him they went away, explaining they were dead and they wouldn't come back but they loved Joey. Joey asked a few questions then asked if he could go ride his bike some more. They told him no and brought him inside to watch 'Nemo' while they tried to tackle Rick's bedroom.

'Washing baskets?' Daryl asked, 'we put it in washing baskets, then put it in Merle's room, they won't go in Merle's room.'

'It's stupid, he should............................. we shouldn't....................... have to hide..................' Carol choked her words out going through his underwear drawer. Digging in pulling out some sex toys they had in there, She shoved a vibrator into a sock to hide it. She was crying but could see the irony of hiding the vibrator from his parents, and it was slightly awkward when Daryl was watching her tying to hide it.

'You..............' Daryl looked around, 'Where do you want me? Where is the stuff?........................ what do you want to keep?'

'I don't know............................. I don't normally go through his stuff, .............................closets I guess............................, all the stuff up high, ' Carol was crying, Daryl didn't know what to do he knew if he stopped to comfort him they might run out of time.

'Ok, we need to do this,............................ for Rick..................... you need to keep ya shit together............... half an hour tops, ok baby, we can do this,' Daryl told her. He lifted the mattress thinking that would be where he would hide stuff from prying eyes. He pushed it off the bed, finding a jewelry box, and a sex toy. He put the box in his pocket to hide it from her so she didn't spend half an hour crying about what ever it was. 

There were some envelopes and one with her name on it, one with Joey's. He shoved it in his pocket too. They moved quickly. Carol kept sobbing but packing. Taking photos and pictures. They basically ransacked his room then put it back together for her. Daryl found a few trinkets he knew he brought for Carol for gifts or Christmas that was coming. He picked up two washing baskets with papers and  stuff that she wanted to keep.

He put the bed back together, then had a wee think looking around, and began digging into his pockets in his police jackets. Pulling out different things that were in there. He flipped all his shoes. Found some stuff in there.

'Carol, check see if anything is tapped under the drawers in his dresser..........' Daryl started feeling around the back of the headboard. Nothing, he wished he had help flipping the room. Carol was still not keeping it together, he almost smiled when Shane arrived with boxes.

'One step ahead of me?' he asked looking around, 'Go sit with Joey, I'll help.'

Daryl wrapped his arms around her holding her. 'It's ok, we will get through this, we just gotta do what we have to do,' 

'We will toss his room then put it back together so it doesn't look like we did it ok,' Shane told her. 'We will get all your stuff out, your's and Rick's then you can go through it when your up to it ok,'

'I............. I.....................I'm not strong enough............ I don't think....................' Carol sobbed.

'You are strong, please, ............. your going to scare Joey,' Daryl told her, 'Go cuddle him please, me and Shane will toss this room.' 

Daryl dug deep into his pocket, pulling out a jewelry box. 'Found this, he brought it for you, ................. or his other girlfriend..............' 

'OMG, ' Carol opened the box, 'I saw this yesterday, he must have been sneaky and brought it,' Carol looked at the necklace she had admired while they were out yesterday. 'At the mall, he told me he was going to the bank,'

Daryl helped her put it on, 'Go sit with Joey, he's confused, he needs you, '

Carol wandered out and cuddled up beside Joey to watch a movie, snuggling into her little boy, hoping the pain would stop soon.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Carol was a mess, Rick's parents had all but abused them. They demanded Rick's cell phone which had been given to her along with all his other personal belongings. Joey had realized Merle and Rick were not coming home and was crying for them. 

It had been 4 day's and they were getting ready to go to Merle's funeral and they were knocking at the door asking for it.

'No, we will send it to you,' He told them, he shut the door, he was dressed in clothes ready to go. They were going to a small pub after. They stood there blocking the door.

'Look, I'ma on my way to my brothers funeral, I don't know where it is, Carol will send it,' he told them again. 

He shut the door in their face locked it, went through to the lounge picked up Joey, Shane was driving them, he locked the door to Merle's room, set the alarm and all but carried Carol out the other door. They walked up the side path out to Shane's car and drove out.

Rick's parents who had been demanding stuff left right and center since they arrived on Friday night. He knew they wanted everything that belonged to Rick, but they couldn't give them everything, give away everything about him. Rick wouldn't want them to know he was one of three guy's living with Carol, it was better this way. Better for them to keep Rick's memory the way they wanted to keep it.

They had gone to Rick's funeral yesterday, Joey on his hip and Carol at his side. Slipping into the back of the church like they were strangers to him not best friends. People standing up giving speeches and stories who didn't know him. Not mentioning once that Rick was one of two men who lost their lives together. It had made them feel bitter. Joey had a toy and flower from the garden. 

Many of the police were in dress uniform they were thankful when Shane took Joey with him to put his offerings on Uncle Rick's coffin. Staying with him while he explored it, looking at his photo and looking at the handles. He wanted Uncle Rick, Shane spoke to him quietly then kept him with him while he sat near the front waiting for them to take the coffin out. 

Shane was a pall bearer and had Joey help him walk it out to the hearse where Carol picked him back up again. put him on her hip keeping him close. They left then and went out. They couldn't cope with it all. They took Joey to McDonald's then sat nibbling on food not talking drinking coffee and then Daryl climbed into the play stuff with Joey to entertain him for a while. 

Carol sat watching them, they come down the slide together, she smiled, then felt bad for smiling. She knew Rick and Merle wouldn't want them sad, she knew they would want them to do the best they could for Joey. They loved Joey, she moved off her seat towards the slide and was standing there clapping after they come down again. Her smile didn't reach her eyes but  she was trying. They would want Joey to have a good life.

Merle's funeral was a low key affair, but fun, remembering Merle for being ............ well Merle was Merle. They went to a bar after with Joey, feeding him mini hot dogs and fries. They all told stories about the stuff Merle and Rick had done. Shane brought drinks over to the table. His boyfriend Jono was with him. He was pretty good company too. Helpful with everything.

Daryl told some stories of Merle. Joey listened to them talking, climbing onto his Mama's knee cuddling her when she was crying. It wasn't' the best time they ever had but it was good to regroup, talk, relax with people who knew about them. Andrea arrived coming into the pub looking around. She'd been sad, shocked, she'd been working emergency when  they brought him in. 

She come up hugging Carol, she hugged Daryl and Shane, then said hello to Joey. She brought a round of drinks, juice for her and Carol, Joey. She ordered platters of food, knowing that Carol and Daryl would have been feeding Joey but not themselves. They all had something to eat before finally and oddly feeling a little relaxed. Daryl was talking about Merle and Rick they were able to relax about things.  Talking about them.

Daryl was sitting there just starring at Joey, watching him with Carol. He'd fallen asleep on her knee. He had unshed tears in his eyes, then he shifted his eyes to listen to Shane for a moment. Shane was telling them about some stuff he and Rick used to do. Daryl knew they should be talking about them, it was helping, he was trying.

'We should go home,' he told Carol, she nodded, she was tired and emotionally done. She just wanted to sleep with his arms around her. They call cabs to take them home. 

They thought about putting Joey in his own bed but Carol wanted him close and they pulled him  into bed beside her. Daryl helped get his shoes off and dress pants getting him into their bed. Carol was still a mess, they went and had a shower, he pulled on boxers and a tee shirt. He passed her a tee shirt and she pulled on some boxers and his tee shirt. He helped her into the middle of the bed, she wrapped her arms around Joey, and he wrapped his arms around her. He was hoping tomorrow they could just breath, take a few breath's without their hearts feeling like they were breaking.


	33. Chapter 33

Daryl and Carol were sitting across from a lawyer who was taking care of Merle's finances, and had just read them his will. It was nearly a week and Daryl hadn't even been to the garage to check that everything was going well or not. As predicted he had left everything to Carol and Joey. He had left some things in trust until he was 21 also. Daryl was just surprised at the huge amount of money that was going to be transferred into Carol's account soon. He told Daryl that he'd had a life insurance policy but he'd never said the amount it was. He also left his half of the garage to Daryl.

He hadn't been into work since it happened he didn't know if he could. He'd talked to Tyreese a few time the man had agreed to manage the place for him with a big pay increase until such time he did come back. He just didn't know if he could. He'd been thinking he might just sell it to the man. 

They nodded, Carol signed for everything, leaving a deposit slip for them to transfer the money for her. Daryl signed the paper work to get Merles half transferred into his name and they gave Daryl Merle's death certificate to go to the banks to get his name taken off the bank accounts for the business. He knew he had to do it before the banks froze the accounts for the business for him not taking in all the stuff he needed to do in.

Daryl knew he was going to have to talk to her about opening up some other accounts and spread the money around a bit so its not all in the one place. Also so she wouldn't  be at risk of it all just being sitting in one spot. He just wanted her arse covered in case something happened. He also thought maybe the could get a wall safe for her if they stayed in the town. 

He'd been thinking they should move on. There been heaps of questions because Carol's grief was not normal for losing a flatmate and brother in-law. He wanted to protect her from gossip and funny looks. No one had comfirmed any questions, however people had wondered about the close bond between Carol and her brother in-law and if people got wind of her big insurance policy people would talk.

He took her hand walking out of the lawyers office. He was tired, Carol was still crying every spare moment and he didn't know what to do with her. He thought it was best just to let her grieve any way that helped. Tomorrow they were driving to Rick's home town because the lawyer had asked Carol to come. Daryl had a fair idea that he had left everything to her.

He packed for them because Carol was incapable of making a decision. She managed to keep it together for when Joey was around, but sometimes not even then. Daryl had taken him to pre school today trying to get some sort of normal back for him. They told him a name for a book to buy for Joey to work for Joey to talk bout grieving, it dealt with talking to them dealing with the children's thought process.

He went and brought the book for them to talk to him some more. He hadn't realized he would be so good with everything. He still asked questions everyday if they were coming back of Daryl, he was sad. When Daryl told him no they were not because they died, Joey said 'Awwwwwwwwwww,' then would ask to do something. He wanted to know why everything was gone from Rick's room. Daryl told him because Rick's Mama and Dad come to get his things.

He took Joey into Merle's room to show him his stuff was still there and some of Rick's. He tried his best to put together a photo album for him. The women at the pre school gave him a card of a place that could put together a book full of photos like a children's book for him. Daryl was going to gather up some photos he could prize out of Carol's hands to turn into a photo book for Joey.

He felt like a solo parent. Carol was low functioning and barely ate, or drank, preferring to wrap herself in Rick's work shirt and Merle's jacket. Getting her into pants and a bra and top to come to the meeting was like dressing a dummy. He wanted to shake her and tell her she was still here and so was he. He felt like he was holding it all together. When he finally managed to get Joey though his dinner and bath, stories and into bed, he went outside to smoke. Wandering up and down the deck wondering when enough was enough. He was fighting his own demons of wanting to go to the bar and drink himself into unconsciousness, but he was a Dad now Joey needed him.  Carol was starting to block him and Joey out, he'd already lost two of his family, Daryl was barely gripping onto Carol.

Last night she locked him out of her bedroom, he could hear the sobbing from outside the door, she sobbed for two hours before he tried to get in she wouldn't unlock the door so he went into the garage and set to work taking the door off its hinges. So now her door was outside in the garage. He took all the locks off all the doors so she couldn't lock herself somewhere. He was beginning to get really worried about her.

He pulled up outside the garage, Carol wouldn't come in. He knew he had to sign some checks for Tyreese to pay some bills. He looked though what he was paying and signed it. He also gave him some cash to buy coffee and milk. Toilet paper and appoligied for not being there. Tyreese said he understood and they would keep on top of things till he come back. Daryl gave him $100 to thank him for spending the time helping. He looked happy that he was getting paid more and some cash in hand for taking over.

'How's Carol?' Tyreese asked, 'Look I know she was with Merle and Rick whatever you guys were doing, none of my business, how's is she?'

'Not good, she's.......................... shut off............... I don't' know, we gotta go to Rick's lawyer tomorrow.' Daryl told him.

'Look, while you have her out, go for a coffee or something, its too easy to sit at home, just go out sit in the sun, or get take away coffee go sit in the park, get out of the house,' Tyreese suggested. Daryl nodded thanked him again, asked if his wife could come do the books, and things to help out for a while, Tyreese nodded and Daryl told him he would come in on Monday to see how things were going.

'I want to go home,' Carol's voice croaked from all the crying, she was sniffing. Daryl had a vice like grip on her hand, he'd put a coffee in her other one and was all but pulling her behind him on a slow stroll around the park. He'd put her sunglasses on her face because of the glare.

'No, we going to drink this, then we going to go buy Joey a book explaining grief, then we going to go take some photos get a book put together for him. Then we are going to go pick him up. Bring him home to his Mama and Daddy who love him,' Daryl told her.

'I want to go home,' she tried to pull her hand out, sobbing loud, he pulled her into a hug, 'I can't breathe without them,'

'You can, we doing it, lets just walk a little bit, go see the baby ducks or something,' Daryl put his arm across her shoulders leading the way. They walked for half an hour before agreeing to take her home. He was trying to draw her out, it had been 6 days and since they buried Merle on Tuesday she'd shut off completely barely even touching Daryl or Joey.  

He was surprised to see she went to the laundry to put a load of clothes on for Joey to be washed. Then she told him she had to lie down, he had to let her. He followed her in and cuddled her on the bed.

'We going to go get Joey at 3pm, I've changed our plan's we going tonight, so one hour to sleep, one hour to get ready,' he told her.

'I don't want to go,' she told him, 'I can't,'

'You gotta, come on, you gotta try.................... for Joey, Rick would be sad if he knew you hadn't snugged Joey, Merle would want you watching him try ride his bike down the steps,' Daryl told her.

'Rick would freak out if he crashes and gets hurt you know,' she told Daryl, 'Merle would tell him he was fine even if he had a bone sticking out,'

Daryl was happy she spoke of both men without bursting into tears, 'Ok, sleep a bit then we gotta go live,' he pulled her in kissed her on the mouth, she finally let him, her kissing become desperate, wanting him, rolling him onto his back kissing him with tears rolling down her face. He pulled away and set the alarm so they wouldn't be late and rolled over kissing her back desperate for her to take away his hurt as much as she wanted him to take away hers.


	34. Chapter 34

'Get out of the truck!' Daryl told Carol.

'No,' she sat staring into space.

'Fine, Joey can just stay at pre school all night,' Daryl told her, 'Get out of the truck before I drag you out,'

'No,'

'I warned you,'

'No,'

Daryl walked around with his keys in his hand because he knew she would lock it the moment he moved from the drivers seat. He popped the lock and opened the door.

'Come on, Joey's waiting for you,' Daryl's tone was softer, he held out his hand and she finally took it. She mutely walked behind him with him towing her along into the pre school to get him. Joey was beyond excited to see them both come and get him.

Daryl did all the talking, the teachers could see Carol was still visibly upset, she managed to get a hello out to their credit no one tried to engage her too much in conversation. Most of the teachers had gotten to know both men over the past 4 years Joey had been coming and going picking him up. A couple of teachers had shown up to Merle's funeral, Daryl had spoken to them. He wasn't sure if any went to Rick's because they were so out of it themselves.  Carol managed to get Joey to the toilet before They took him out on a road trip.

They were on their way to the town Rick grew up in. Daryl had an idea Rick would have left Carol enough money to leave her and Joey set up for life. Merle had done so, he doubted either man thought they both would go at the same time. It was a two hour trip, they didn't try keep Joey awake, they let him sleep, Daryl finally asked.

'What do you want to do next?' he asked.

'What do you mean?' she looked over her shoulder, Joey was sound asleep holding his doggie, with his finger in his mouth, she looked at him, he was so like Daryl asleep. He was quite cheeky looking too.

'Well you don't need to go back to work, you can do anything you want now, or we can,' he kept his eye on the road, 'I don't know if I can...........' he coughed to clear his voice, it was hitching a little, they hadn't talked at all. They just been surviving, 'I don't know if I can............. you know,................. go into work on Monday,'

'The garage?' she said quietly.

'Yeah, thinking, ........................ thinking of asking Tyreese if he wants to buy it,' He told her, his eyes didn't leave the road. 'Don't know, they ................. fuck Carol I don't know what we should do now,'

'I miss them, I miss them so much,' Carol told him.

'I know, I know,' Daryl told her, they were inching towards Rick's home town, he knew emotions were going to be high pitched again, he wanted to give her something else to think about, 'Before I come back, I was running a farm for a guy, a couple hours west of here, I liked it,'

'You want to go farming?' Carol looked at him.

'I just think......................... I just think we need to keep our minds open, I think we could take some time,' Daryl told her.

'You want to leave?' Carol tried to understand.

'No I don't want to leave, I just think we, you and me, we don't need to rush into anything,' Daryl told her. 'I know I don't want to go back to the garage, I can barely go into the house, but what ever you want,' 

'I want Merle and Rick to come back,' Carol told him.

Daryl glanced at her, he started to slow down they were driving towards town, he just knew they couldn't sit around the house with all the walls closing in around them.  

'Think about it, Joey could have a dog, or a pet cat or something,' he glanced at her, 'a brother or sister maybe?'

'I can't believe you, they're dead and your moving on,' Carol started crying.

'We ain't dead though, we not going to forget about them, never said we going to forget about them,' Daryl drove down the main street looking for the hotel he'd booked, 'He raised me, I ain't never gonna forget him, .................. Fuck Rick and I were friends since we were kids,..................... never gonna forget them.................... they won't want us like this, barely living,'

'I don't know, I don't, I'm just can't think,' Carol told him. 'I'm gonna try, I'm gonna try,'

'You don't have ta do anything you don't wanna, just........................... its not good for Joey,' Daryl parked and pulled her to him in the front seat of the truck, in the car park of the hotel. 'I'm trying Carol, I'm not saying this week or next week we pack and go, we might not even, just wanna ...................... we just need to talk about stuff, stop shutting me out,'

He kissed her, a brief kiss, he didn't push it. 'Come on we go upstairs, order room service,'

'Can we afford it?' Carol wondered. He chuckled, she realised she'd been funny and crack a slight smile. He lifted Joey into his arms, who was grumbling and grabbed a couple of bags to take in. Carol took the other one and a bag full of Joey's gear and followed Daryl in.

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

'We don't have to go,' Daryl told her. They were in the hotel getting ready to go to Rick's parents house for dinner. Daryl was worried they were going to pull her over the coals because she had a big wack of the money out of Rick's life insurance. He'd left some to his parents but most went to Carol then some into a trust for Joey. It was set up similar to Merle's.

'They asked us, you think we should say Joey's sick,' Carol asked him, 'Whatever you think we will do,' Carol was dead on her feet, emotionally drained. She knew she couldn't make a rational decision at all. Daryl didn't think it would be their best idea to go have dinner there. He felt they just needed to chill out. Go for a quiet dinner somewhere with an inside playground and eat. Then come back snuggle up together and watch a kids movie. 

Joey needed to burn off some energy. He'd been so good all day and now he was beginning to get scratchy and run. He had a place in mind. They served good solid meals by the look of the signs out front when they drove into town. Plus it stated it had a new inside play ground. He thought they should go and spend time with Joey, maybe coax a smile out of Carol again.

Daryl didn't like the way they were looking at Joey, when he was left money from Rick's life insurance. Daryl was almost sure they thought he was Rick's somehow or somehow they worked out that Carol and Rick were more than just friends. It was clear they were more than just friends, Rick had left her a huge amount of money. Put together with Merle's what was going to be sitting in her bank next week would be hitting 7 figures.

He wanted it to be clear to Carol what she did with her money was her choice. He knew the old guy who's farm he'd been working on, was going to be going on the market soon. He all but put an offer in when he run into Glenn Rhee and found out about Joey. He wouldn't mind that life style and with selling the garage, if they sold the house they could have a shot at buying it.

 He wanted Carol to come first, taking her to that house wasn't in her best interest. Especially if they started asking questions about Joey being Ricks child things would go terribly wrong quickly. He wanted to keep her safe and Joey safe. If she felt Joey was being threatened she wouldn't process it without knowing they were grieving clutching at straws. No one was thinking clearly, words could be said that couldn't be unsaid.

It was emotional overload. Daryl was nearly at the end of his rope, Carol was a mess, and he was just keeping it together. He lost one the most important people to him. One of his best friends, his world just been tipped upside down. Carol's world, Joey's world everything, he was just keeping his family together. Keeping Carol from tipping over the side of no return.

'I think we don't go, then we will go out to eat, come home, watch a kids movie we sleep then we......................... tomorrow we do what ever it brings,' Daryl told her. She nodded but he didn't know if tomorrow was going to be better but he hoped it would be better not worse, he did know they all needed to start eating better and sleeping more so they didn't both crash and burn.

 Daryl picked up his phone and went into the bathroom to call them telling them they were just not up to coming for dinner it been a long week for them all. They needed to focus on Joey not trying to make everyone else feel better. He told them Joey was his son, Carol and he had been together when he was conceived that Rick loved him like a son and they would do the best to keep his and Merle's Memory alive with Joey but right now their focus had to be on their family to recover from the loss of both men in their lives.

Daryl didn't leave them room for questions but told them they were going away for a few days and if they felt up for it they might stop by on the way home or they might not. They would however keep in contact with them when they could. Daryl felt like he shut the door on Rick's family for now. Should Carol wish to contact them she could but until she was over the deep grief of it all she should feel obligated to keep doing everyone's bidding.

'Ok, get ready we are going out for dinner,' he told Carol. 'Come on Joey, we need to change those pants,'

He guided everyone through what needed to be done to get out the door, so they could go out and try act like their world hadn't been ripped out from under them. 

Seated at their table they watched Joey sliding down the big slide, Daryl waved and Carol watched glassed eye. 'You gotta try,' he told her, she nodded, watched Joey for a moment then Daryl watched in surprise she moved out of her seat. She walked towards the play ground and climbed the slide behind Joey to come down the slide with him. Joeys giggles were infectious and soon both Daryl and Carol were smiling with him.

 


	36. Chapter 36

It had been a 6 hour drive, for the past two both Carol and Joey had slept. They stopped for sandwiches which they had at a park, drinks and let Joey run and jump for an hour. Both leaning back on a bench seat watching him play alongside some other little kids in the park.

He had driven along lost in his own throughts keeping the music low thinking about what they would do next. What he wanted to do next was try and move on a little. Get out of there. He drove into the small town that he used to live in driving towards the small motel to get a room. He nudged Carol awake when he had parked and she opened her eyes looking around at where they were.

'I'm just going to get a room,' He told her, she blinked a few times and nodded as he moved out of the truck. 5 minutes later he come out holding a key he jumped back into the truck to move it along to their rooms.

'I got two rooms, a double, so we can have him in his own room or..................' he looked at her, she didn't look happy that he was going to put him in his own room. 'Or we can have him in bed with us again,'

'Its fine,' Carol told him, he pulled into the park, and picked up Joey up from his car seat and moved with him in his arms towards the door, Carol followed him and took the key off him. Unlocked the door and pushed it open. She stared into the room, it wasn't that bad. Nicer than any of the other motel rooms they had stayed in for the past few days. There was a lounge with two doors off it. 

'It's nice, where do you want me to put him?' Daryl asked her.

'In the room you got for him, I've got doggie,' Carol held up the toy dog he loved that they had been carrying around in the truck for the past two days. Daryl moved around taking him into the room. Carol helped get the shoes off and tuck him into sleep. Carol half pulled the door shut behind her. Daryl went out to start bringing in their gear. Putting it in the lounge of the room. Carol went through it looking at all the washing they still needed to do. 

Daryl opened up the cupboards under the sink pointing to a washer dryer that was under there. 

'It has one of these in here babe,' He called her over to the little kitchenette.

'Really,' Carol brought over Joeys clothes and Daryl went out to the truck bringing in a box of washing powder. She watched as he did the task of putting everything into the wash. Something that was so boring and mundane that was a part of every day life.

'You bring that?' She queried. To be honest she really didn't have a clue what he packed or brought the truck was full of stuff, he kept surprising her with what he seemed to have remembered to pack. She felt bad she was so deep in her own grief that she forgot about his. He was holding everything together for her and barely had thought about himself constantly trying to comfort he and look after Joey.

'Yeah, thought we would have to wash his clothes so saved us running to the stores or a laundry mat or something,' Daryl told her, she stood watching and nodded and stepped towards him. He hugged her to him and she nodded again.

'I'm going to try, I'm so sad, my body is sore,' She told him.

'I know,' he squeeze her, 'But we gotta keep going, we ain't dead,'

'I feel like I am,' she whispered.

'But we are not, we got to keep going,' Daryl told her, 'Even if we don't want too, we gotta, Rick, Merle wouldn't want this,'

'I know, ok, tell me whats so special about this town?' She asked him, he led her to the couch where they sat down with their arm's wrapped around each other.

'Well for a start, we are here,' he leaned over and kissed her, 'but there is more, there is a dinner that makes the best cheese burgers,'

'Cheese burgers huh?' Carol shook her head, 'It better have more than cheese burgers to offer if you are wanting to move us here.'

'There is a gas station,' Daryl teased her a little.

'Good to know,' she let him have a little grin.

'The farm I was working on had baby ducks,' Daryl offered knowing she liked little things like that.

'Now your getting a bit warmer, so how far is the dinner,' she asked him.

'Two blocks we can walk, then if you want too we can go out and visit the old guy out at the farm, I sent him a text to say we were coming here this morning,' Daryl told her, they both looked up as Joey staggered out of the room he was in, he come over and climbed on Daryl.

'I'm hungry,' he told Daryl.

'Good job Daddy knows the best cheese burger place in town,' Carol told him, 'Come I'll help you get dress and to the toilet then we are going for a walk.'

Daryl watched as Carol busied herself around trying to get Joey ready, he knew she was trying but she was trying to pull herself out of her deep grief where she could go too deep and never be able to pull herself out. The key was Joey, while they had Joey to focus on, to care for it wasn't as bad as it could be. Carol looked over at Daryl nodding that she could see what he was trying to do for them. They both looked at the door when there was a knock at it.

'Its for you,' he told Joey, who run to the door opening it so fast that the door hit the wall. Carol looked up and a smile hit her face that they hadn't seen in ages hit it with a big cheesy grin.

'Uncle Shane,' Joey shouted, already reaching out for his pockets to see what was in there. Carol's face mouthed 'How?'

'Heard they had good cheese burgers here,' Shane told her walking in with Joey firmly attached to him, Carol moved to hug him, looking behind to see Shane's boyfriend and Andrea following him into the room. They were there, Daryl looked slightly pleased with himself. Carol hugged them all she looked like she was going to burst into tears but happy tears. 'Thought we better come see what this town had to offer, Daryl been talking it up some, so here we are.'

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

Carol watched as Daryl carried their new baby around the yard in his arms with Joey running ahead and their toddler trying to keep up, she laughed as Shane picked her up from behind and tossed her in the air. The past five years had been tough, happy times and sad times but it was Daryl and Shane who pulled her through it. They never went back to their  house, they brought the farm, sold the house and the garage and moved into the old farm house which was what she did want when she saw it.

It was hard not going back but they had pictures of Merle and Rick around to remember them daily. Shane and his partner moved in above the garage and Andrea had a self contained wee flat across the back yard. They had all the money in the world that they didn't have to go back to work and for the first year they all took stock and renovated the farm house. Slowly Shane and Andrea went back to work and Daryl worked on the farm. Carol never went back but joining baby gym classes and becoming what she always wanted staying at home with her babies because she wanted too.

She thought she would go back to work but until she really felt like she wanted too there was plenty too do. She also started writing children's books for her own children paying to get them turned into books then slowly but surely so far had had one book picked up and published across America and could be found in any children's book shops. Most of all they had started the family she had always wanted but didn't know how to go about having until they moved into the farm with everyone. 

She still thought about them everyday, they held part of her heart, but she looked out the window and waved to everyone who was holding the rest of her heart. Her family, the odds and sods that they were.


End file.
